The ASZ Plasma Center
by Yelle Hughes
Summary: AU Richonne: Michonne Buchont, a phlebotomist for ASZ Plasma Center finds her busy life made even busier upon meeting Rick Grimes, Highway State Trooper, and SWAT team member. TF members ft. Sasha, Shane, and others of TWD. I do not own the characters of The Walking Dead. Drama, romance, and humor. 18 for adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I got a new AU adventure for Richonne. I gonna try a "normal" Rick and Michonne, no gods, no powers, hopefully, fun and an exciting take on our TWD couple.**

 **Please read, enjoy and hope you like!**

 **Yelle**

 **Chapter 1**

 **It's A Brand New Day**

 ** _Atlanta, Georgia…_**

"Good morning, Sasha. Which bay we workin' today?" Michonne slammed her locker shut and walked over to where her best friend sat staring at her locker door. As usual, the two of them showed up for work early to get things ready for the rest of the crew.

Sasha dragged her eyes away and hurriedly closed the door before Michonne came close enough to see what she was gawking at. "Good news. We're assigned to the Kingdom today."

"Cool." Michonne flung her locs behind her shoulder as she started zipping up her knee-length lab coat. Not paying attention to her jumpy and nervous buddy, she checked her pockets to make sure she had all the equipment she would need throughout the day. "And, what's the bad news?"

Michonne counted medical tape, sterilized metal scissors and several hemostats (plastic scissor clamps). She always kept at least eight of the dark blue clamps hooked to her coat and placed along the zipper for easy reach.

Sasha sighed, took one last look and finally closed the locker before making sure her single braid down the middle of her head was still tight. She pulled on her coat and grabbed her white visor with its clear plastic shield. She had drawn her name in some pretty cursive and painted flowers around it, making it easier for their donors to see her name. "They've partnered us with Jessie and Spencer."

"Shit! Like I really need this today." Michonne lifted her foot up on the bench in the employee's locker room and made sure her sneakers were tied. "I know Andrea did this on purpose. Ok," she took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders, "I'm not going to let this bother me. Today is one of our busiest days and I will remain professional."

Michonne straightened with a determined look, "Sasha, keep Spencer on your side and I'll take Jessie."

"Girl, you know you might as well be working by yourself," Sasha guffawed with a hand on her hip.

"I know. I'm holding out hope that Jessie is gonna get it together." Michonne shrugged and waved her hands, "I'm going to be encouraging and try not to roll my eyes."

Sasha made sure she had all her hemostats and laughed, "Just make sure she doesn't fuck anyone up like the last guy."

Michonne tapped her on the shoulder, "And, you make sure Spencer doesn't spend all day flirting with donors instead of doing his job."

"Let's do this." They spoke together and gave each other a high five before making their way out the employee locker room to the donor floor.

Michonne Buchont and Sasha Williams stepped out into the receiving area of the medical facility, ASZ Plasmapheresis Center. A place where people came to donate their plasma and were paid a small fee.

The building consisted of four main sections: The front area, donor floor, QC, and the employee's section.

When the donors first walk into the front, their weight is documented, they answer a questionnaire about their medical history and their vitals and iron levels are checked to make sure they're healthy enough to donate.

Next, is the donor floor where the donor is given their chart with their personal/medical information and led to one of the four rooms or bays separated by wide glass windows. They are then escorted to one of the donor bays to be greeted by the phlebotomist or assistant. The charts are reviewed one last time for any inconsistencies and if everything checks out, they are prepped for donation. From there, they are hooked up to an automated centrifuge that separates white cells from their red blood cells.

The red cells flowed through a series of clear tubing and are returned to the donor, while the white almost clear plasma is collected in sterile bottles, frozen and shipped off to labs for processing.

Each morning, before the doors open to their customers, Group Leader Michonne and Sasha, Senior Phlebotomist, set about equipping each medical bay; Sanctuary, Oceanside, Hilltop and the Kingdom with sterile, one-time use infusion sets for each plasmapheresis machine.

The walls are painted in light, neutral colors, and the lounge-beds are made of grey leather. The donors are provided with a clean pillow and blanket for their comfort.

By the time the rest of the employees begun to trickle in, the two friends had each bay of twelve beds ready for whoever was assigned to that section.

For every six beds, two workers were needed. Today being Friday, they knew they were gonna get slammed by people looking for a little extra cash for the weekend. Spencer Monroe and Jessie Anderson had only been working at the center for two months, and they both have recently been promoted to phlebotomist even though Michonne made it known they weren't ready.

However, Assistant Manager, Andrea Harrison, ignored her recommendations and decided they were.

Spencer, the son of the manager, Deanna, with no prior experience drawing blood, was a spoiled brat who made a habit of talking constantly with the donors and not doing his work.

Jessie came from the place where people volunteered and gave their blood for free. So, they were usually nice to her, yet, she was so damn intimidated by everyone and everything, Michonne spent most of the time trying to get the girl to stop crying.

Here, where money was involved, if you performed a bad stick and that person couldn't donate, they wouldn't get the full fee. That made for some pissed off folks. Longtime donors became very territorial about who put a needle in their arm. Newbies usually got the brunt of their aggressiveness. Poor Jessie didn't know how to handle an irate donor who didn't want her to touch them.

If the donor requested another phlebotomist to perform the venipuncture, she cried. If they allowed her to proceed and then flinched right before she placed the needle, she cried. If they yelled at her for missing a vein, she cried.

Several times Michonne tried to console her, and not to take it personally. She told Jessie it happened to her when she first started, how perseverance and determination would help her improve her skills and learning to communicate with the donors would make her days better.

All to no avail, she still cried.

Resigned to the fact she would be working her side of the room by herself, Michonne set about hooking up the sterile infusion kits to each pheresis machine. She made sure they had enough gloves, gauze, and tape. Once the donor finished they needed to wipe down all the beds and machines with cleaning solution and make it ready for the next person.

It was a revolving door of donors. Hooking them up, draining their blood, transporting plasma to Quality Control, giving them time to recover, then send them home.

The donating process took about an hour each if there were no complications. To keep their attention, they had televisions set up on each side of the room to keep their customers occupied. They weren't allowed to fall asleep and it was the phlebotomist's job to watch and make sure no one passed out.

After several hours of non-stop donors, things began to slow down, and the two friends could leave the newbies on watch while they went to lunch. In the breakroom, the manager, Deanna Monroe sat with them. The short, older woman hesitated before stating, "I wanted to thank you for taking Spencer under your wings and showing him the ropes."

Sasha turned her head and rolled her eyes before pasting on a fake smile, "It's no problem. He's doing as well as can be expected."

Sitting next to her, Michonne discreetly kneed her friend, "He's coming along well. It'll take some time for him to get used to working more consistently and efficiently." She reached out and patted Deanna's arm, "He'll get there."

Smiling with relief, Deanna sat up straighter and lightly smacked the table, "That's good to hear." She turned her head to make sure no one stood in the doorway listening, "I'm sorry I can't do anything with Jessie. As you know, Phillip owns the place and it's out of my hands. I'm confident that you can straighten her out to become a productive part of this company."

Michonne was relieved to find out their manager wasn't as blind as she thought. Phillip Blake, owner of ASZ Plasma Center never let management do their job. He made sure that he had a hand in all hiring. She couldn't fuss too much because he hired her and Sasha. He wasn't all that bad but when it comes to young, cute blondes, it didn't matter if they had the skills or not. He left it up to the other workers to clean up whatever mess they made.

Deanna had continued talking, "And to show you how grateful I am for looking after my son, I have two tickets to the opera. Yanna is singing tonight. Pete and I were supposed to go, but I have some business to attend concerning my youngest." She shook her head in disappointment, "He got himself in a pickle at school and we have to deal with it now."

Michonne and Sasha looked at each other with skepticism then shrugged. "We'd love to go, Deanna. It's just, I don't have anything to wear to something as fancy as an opera." Michonne turned to Sasha to see if she agreed. She knew damn well neither one of them had the proper attire.

Sasha nodded her head, "Yeah, Michonne's right. By the time we clock out, we wouldn't have time to go find something. I wouldn't want us to go there looking raggedy." She gave Michonne a calculating smirk.

Deanna got the hint, right away. She held up her arm and peered at her watch, "That is no problem. I'm going to shut down your bay for the rest of the day. When it's cleared of the last donor, Jessie and Spencer can clean and get it ready for the weekend crew. Now, since I knew this was last minute and you girls would need some time to doll yourselves up. I made an appointment at Sin-Care. There you can pick out a dress, and get a makeover."

Michonne gave a worried glance over to Sasha. The expensive boutique was not in the roommate's budget.

Deanna assured them, "Don't worry about a thing. My sister-in-law owns it and everything's all on me."

Sasha gasped, "Are you serious?"

Michonne smiled with glee, "Wow, that's so generous of you."

Deanna shrugged, "You took care of my son, now I'm taking care of you." She stood and smoothed out the wrinkles in her plaid skirt. "I'm going to let Andrea know that you two are leaving early. Oh, another thing… you'll get paid for the full eight hours today." She turned to leave then suddenly turned back, "Michonne, can you come with me to my office for a sec? I wanted to discuss something with you. It won't take long. I'll get you the tickets and the address. Then you can be on your way."

"Sure." Michonne nodded, then to her friend, "Sasha, I'll meet you in a bit."

Sasha acknowledged she heard then walked out of the lunch room, stopped to grab her lab coat then headed toward the locker room. Michonne followed Deanna down the carpeted hallway to her office.

Not sure why Deanna wanted to speak to her alone, she pulled on the hem of her white t-shirt before sitting in the chair in front of her boss's desk.

She watched as the older woman sat down then gave her a motherly smile, "Michonne, I've watched you come into this company, working hard and learning everything you can. I admire that. You get along with all the employees, even Jessie," she chuckled, "that takes strength of character and patience.

"I asked to speak with you because I have one question."

Michonne nervously picked at the seam on her jeans. She wasn't sure what Deanna would ask her.

"What do you want from this place?"

It sure as heck wasn't that. Michonne took a deep breath, looked up at the ceiling and thought a second on what she wanted to say, "Well, first thing… I want this place to succeed and then I want to manage it. It doesn't necessarily have to be this building, but I want to be the general manager then one day become the owner of my own plasma center."

Deanna grinned with satisfaction and took in her spacious office with another sigh, "That's what I thought. You and Andrea started at the same time. You both started entry level and while you took the time to learn every aspect of each position, she jumped straight into management. I won't go over what we both know how she accomplished that, but I will say, one day it will come back to bite her in the ass. You, my dear, on the other hand, this route you've taken will one day be of use to you. So, keep doing what you're doing."

She came around the desk and grabbed Michonne's hands and pulled her out of the chair. Deanna gave her a brief hug, "Now, go on. Go have some fun with Sasha. Don't beat anyone up and I'll see you both bright and early Monday."

Michonne pulled back out of the hug, "What do you mean, 'beat anyone up'?"

Deanna burst out laughing, "Don't think I don't know what you do after you leave here. I have great respect and envy for what you ladies do and both of you earned, no… you deserve a bigger role around here. Now, get out of here before I start crying." She reached out and handed the tickets and address over, then turned Michonne by her shoulders and gave her a little push toward the door. "Have fun and do a lot of things I'm too old to do."

Michonne giggled then ran out the door to meet up with Sasha. Once they put up their equipment, they made a quick trip back out to the donor floor to say goodbye to the donors and the rest of the crew. Not surprisingly, Jessie's eyes began to water with panic. Michonne told her not to worry. Spencer would be there to answer any questions she had.

* * *

"Who is that?"

Sasha slammed her locker door shut before turning around to see Michonne standing behind her. A bright red flush crept under the light-brown skin of her cheeks, "Nothing."

Michonne placed a hand on her hip and smirked, "You've been staring at the picture all morning and now you're embarrassed as hell because I might have seen it. Don't say it's nothing. Why don't you just pull it out and let me see who it is? I'm gonna find out anyway."

Sasha leaned back and peeked around Michonne to make sure no one else was in the room. They could hear the workers and donors out on the floor, but not near the door. "Okay, don't laugh at me but it's a picture of Manuel." She opened the door and pulled out the image. "It's just something I screenshotted and printed out." She handed it over.

Michonne's dark brown, elegant fingers reached and plucked the picture out of Sasha's hands by the corner. "My, my, my. He's got a big, uh…."

Sasha grinned brightly, "Dick? Yes, gurl… he does and he can work it too."

Thinking about how would Sasha know this, it dawned on Michonne, "Uhm, Sasha. Is this guy a porn star?

Her friend shrugged, "Doesn't matter. He's got a big dick and he knows what to do with it. And, one day I'm gonna meet Mr. Williams and he's gonna give me the _Manny_."

Michonne shook her head, chuckling, "Manny? Girl, you stupid," she laughs, "he's a professional fucker. If you set the bar to his standards, the average guy will never get a chance with you." She snapped her fingers in realization, "Is that why you dumped Bob?"

Sasha stood up from the bench, swung her leg over the seat and straightened the hem of her t-shirt, "You know damn well Bob dumped me. It's not my fault he kept comparing himself to other men. I tried to encourage him, but he didn't want to listen to me."

"What happened to Abe? He's got a little somethin-somethin down there. Why'd you give that up?"

Sasha shrugged, "Abe was great… funny, in fact, the best, except Abe likes to share himself with others and I ain't down with that. I'm glad we still get along and can work together. Enough about old boyfriends, let's get out of here. We got some primping to do and go see Yanna."

* * *

During Yanna's intermission, Officer Rick Grimes leaned casually against the wall at the Opera House bar. After adjusting his glasses, he tugged on the collar of his crisp, white dress shirt because he cinched his blue tie too tight. Waiting for his partner Shane to come back from the restroom, he watched the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, sitting and chatting with another woman.

She wore a body-hugging strapless red dress made of lace. Her dark-brown skin gleamed golden under the warm house lights, her healthy locs hung down past her shoulders and he could see small diamonds scattered throughout her hair and they twinkled every time she moved.

She held herself up in a regal manner and all he could think of was that she had to be a queen of some country. She was a visage of elegance and sophistication as she stood chatting with her friend.

It wasn't just the dress that caught his eye, it was the voluptuous ass that made him give thanks to the sweet Lord in heaven and he wasn't even religious. It was the sumptuous full lips covered in red lipstick that matched her form-fitting dress that has his mouth fall open. He had to discreetly wipe the little bit of drool that escaped because he left it open too long.

As he stood there gawking like a peeping tom. He wandered back to how a 25-year-old man, born and raised in a small town, expected to find an acceptable girl when he was ten, marry that girl when he graduated high school, to somehow find himself single and standing in an opera house.

* * *

Along with tying himself down at a young age, his life goal at one point was to follow his family's tradition and become a county deputy then work his way up to the sheriff. Just like his father and his grandfather.

Things started off the way they were _supposed_ to. He met the girl, dated her through high school and took her to prom. It was after graduation that his parents carefully laid out plans went eschew.

Rick had genuine respect and love for the law. Being shown the ropes by his father's buddies, and being automatically grandfathered into the Sheriff's Department of King's county was not gonna cut it.

With his mind made up, instead of marrying the girl next door, Rick dragged his best friend with him to the Georgia Department of Safety Academy and qualified for Georgia's prestigious SWAT team.

Once in a new environment, and meeting new people, the simple life of King's County seemed rather dull. Even duller was his relationship with the girl next door, Lori.

Once he was accepted into the program, he sat down and spoke with her about his change of plans. She wasn't feeling it. All she wanted out of life was to be married and have babies with a deputy who would one day become sheriff of their small town. She planned to have four children, be the belle of the ball and be the pillar of the community were everyone worshiped the sheriff's family.

No, she didn't want to wait three years for Rick to graduate the academy. She didn't want to leave the path she mapped out with her parents.

She promptly broke up with him. It didn't take her long to marry her own boy-next-door neighbor, Leon Basset.

Rick and Shane moved to Forest Park and joined the Griffin State Patrol.

That was seven years ago.

On his recent visit to see his parents, through the grapevine he found out that Lori had four kids.

Lori divorced Leon after being married five years because he never made sheriff. Right after that, Leon was killed while on-duty.

His mother asked if he wanted to check on his old girlfriend and Rick didn't see a point. Their relationship was done. She made her choice and he had moved on. No need to rehash old memories.

His life right now was great, he and Shane were part of SWAT and they both shared an apartment with their bartender buddy, Daryl. While work was challenging, he wouldn't change a thing.

Going to the opera was another thing that was new. During their first briefing last week, Commander Morgan told them they were teaming up with the mayor for some PR campaign. He volunteered his officers for charity work, blood-drives, going out to the schools, training centers and meeting up with the public. In gratitude, the mayor offered up free tickets to see a rising star in the world of opera, Yanna.

Rick had never been, so he was the first to raise his hand. Shane, who usually followed him, raised his hand, as well. Glenn Rhee and three other officers accepted and here they were. Dressed in suits none were used to wearing and enjoying the melodic voice of the young soprano.

* * *

A loud laugh brought him back to the present and his eyes nearly popped out of his head from what he witnessed. His beautiful, sophisticated goddess had both hands clasped around her breasts and was adjusting herself shamelessly in public. She shimmied her hips while pushing those puppies more comfortably inside her dress, laughing at her friend brightly as she did her little dance.

 **A/N:** **Thank you so much for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this little idea I had. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think.** ?

 **PS. Yanna is a real soprano, if you like opera and would like to check her out, let me know.**


	2. Who Are You?

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the follows favs and the comments. I'm so happy you enjoyed this. And, now to find out what Michonne was doing with her dress.**

 **On to the next one :)**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Who Are You?**

Michonne felt her strapless bra slipping. While talking and shooting the breeze with Sasha, she completely forgot her surroundings and automatically put her hands under her breasts and gave her chest a little body shake, wiggling her shoulders to help move them back into place. Sasha giggled at her friend's uncouth mannerisms and murmured, "Gurl, you do understand you're not a home?"

Michonne burst out with a loud laugh, "I know but my bra is slipping and I don't want my boobs to fall out." She finally got them back to where they were comfortable and that's when she looked over and saw intense blue eyes behind dark-rimmed glasses, staring at her. "Oh, shit."

Sasha whipped her head around to find out what her friend was looking at.

Michonne held her breath as she took in the beautiful specimen with a lean and tight body resting against the wall. He had dark wavy hair, brushed back from his forehead. A few loose curls broke away to hang down along his temple. She felt the urge to walk over there and push them back in place.

After she broke away from the mesmerizing gleam of his azure eyes, her gaze latched onto the handful of curls hanging on the back of his head that reached his too-tight collar. His dark, fully trimmed beard made her fingers antsy to scratch with her nails.

He stood there staring back, paused with his drink partway to his mouth.

Sasha watched them stare at each other, his gaze stuck on her friend who happened to still have her hands on her breasts. "Uhm, Michonne, maybe if you take your hands off them titties, that guy would stop staring at you."

Michonne's head swung from the handsome stranger to the hands still holding up her boobs. "Oh, right." She dropped them and then turned her body in embarrassment. "God, he's gorgeous. This is so embarrassing. Is he still looking over here?"

Sasha had already turned back and snickered at her best friend, "Sure, he's gorgeous for a dork that stands against walls in a bar. And, no. He stopped looking as soon as he got caught watching you." She slapped a hand on Michonne's forearm, startling her, "Speaking of gorgeous. Do you see that tall, dark and oh my… handsome _Manny_ , floating our way?"

Michonne's head was still down, so she peeped through her eyelashes and checked out the direction Sasha's bold ass was pointing. "Please, stop calling men 'Manny'." She saw a tall, ruggedly good-looking dude with black, curly hair, strutting their way. He had on a dark suit and she had to admit, from the tightness of his pants, the boy was packin'.

Reluctantly pulling her eyes away, Michonne whispered, "They're not sex objects, you know."

Sasha blew a raspberry, "Whatever, this one looks yummy. Quick, quick… I want to get his attention. He's getting ready to walk right past us."

Always ready to help a friend, Michonne sat on the stool next to Sash and reached into her purse, "Here, take this handkerchief and drop it in front of…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because her wild friend stuck her foot out and tripped the poor man.

Michonne whispered furiously at Sasha, "You were supposed to drop the hanky on the floor in front of him, not trip the guy!" They both dropped down to help him up.

They were reaching for his arms when Sasha whispered back, "Worked, didn't it?" She began wiping the non-existing dust off his jacket and then his pants, giving fake apologies.

 _'You's a sneaky bitch, Sasha.'_ Michonne thought it, but she didn't say it out loud for fear this guy would hear her and mess up her friend's little game plan.

The man let Sasha brush her hands all over him without a complaint, "Nah, no problem. It was an accident. I'm fine. Is your foot okay?"

Michonne slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. This guy was no dummy. He knew Sasha tripped him.

After the awkward brushing was over, he held out his hand. "My name is Jordan. Nice to meet ya. What's yours?

Sasha's eyes darted to Michonne in panic.

He caught the look, "Come on now, we've had our hands all over each other. No need to be shy now."

Michonne agreed, "He's got a point."

Sasha suddenly turned into some shy little bird. For Michonne, it was a jolting sight to see. "I'm Sophie and this is my friend, Daphne. I'd like to apologize again. I didn't see you there and I was about to stand up and head back to our seats."

Michonne gaped at Sasha's blatant lie. ' _Why are you giving him fake names?'_

Only Michonne noticed out the corner of her eye when the stranger by the wall, made his way over to where they were standing. Starting to feel nervous herself, she kept her head toward her friend, giving her the evil eye for lying.

Though she was expecting it, she still jumped when a deep voice with a southern lilt intruded, "Are you giving these beautiful ladies a hard time?" The man used a finger to adjust his glasses while he clapped a hand on Jordan's shoulder.

Jordan chuckled, "Nah, not yet." He winked at Sophie slash Sasha, "she has to buy me dinner first," he said with a shit-eatin' grin.

Michonne couldn't believe her eyes when she watched one of the toughest chicks she knew, blush and giggle. ' _What's happening to my girl?'_

She, however, was hyperaware of the man standing to her side. She breathed in deep his cologne that was tangy, yet fresh smelling. She closed her eyes with a sigh, as she took it all in.

Sasha was the first to come to their senses and remembered their manners. She held out her hand to the blue-eyed stranger, "I'm Sophia. That's Daphne and you are…?"

Rick opened his mouth to speak when Shane interrupted, "That's my buddy, Alfred."

The ladies didn't notice how 'Alfred's' hand squeezed the shit out of Jordan's shoulder.

Michonne put on a brave face and turned her body fully toward 'Alfred'. "It's nice to meet you." She held out her palm for a handshake.

Instead of shaking, he grasped her fingers lightly and lifted them to his lips, "A pleasure to meet you, Daphne."

All Michonne could do was stare. As soon as his soft lips touched her fingers, she felt her heart start pounding and became a little out of breath.

Sasha and Shane stopped their bantering to watch the two move closer as they stared into each other's eyes. It's as if the world disappeared around them.

Rick's eyes roamed all around from her sparkling locs to her parted lips, ruby red and glossy under the warm lights of the lobby. His gaze traveled down along her long, beautiful neck to the sharp and creamy curves of her bare shoulders. He became mesmerized as he felt himself falling into iris' of deep brown.

Michonne felt heated from his evaluation and lost herself watching his azure blues traverse her body, the small pursing of his soft, pink lips when his gaze came back to stare at her mouth.

It was only until she saw her reflection in his lens and found herself unconsciously leaning in to grab a taste did Michonne snap awake. "Oh..."

Clearing her throat, she politely but quickly pulled her hand from his grasp and took a small step back. She gave a sigh of relief when another man walked up and broke up this unusual meeting.

The man smiled brightly when he spoke, "Hey, the other guys are back in their seats. Are you ready to head back?" Jordan was about to introduce him, but the young Asian man stuck his hand out between the two groups and did it himself, "Hi! I'm Glenn and I work with these guys. How are you liking the show so far?" He asked cheerfully.

Michonne caught the quick roll of Jordan's eyes when Glenn introduced himself.

Just then the lights began to flicker. A signal meaning the second half of the show was about to start. Michonne couldn't help but return a smile just as bright, his was so addicting, "It's nice to meet you, Glenn. I'm, ah…" She forgot her damn fake name.

Sasha bumped her with a discreet elbow, leaned in and whispered _Daphne_ , before smiling at Jordan.

Michonne rolled her eyes, giving Sasha a promise to kick her ass when she got her alone, "It's Daphne and this is, uhm…"

Sasha pursed her lips and growled, "Sophie."

Michonne laughed, "Right… Sophie. So far I love the show and Yanna is perfection."

While they chatted Rick and Shane both shot glares at c-blocking Glenn. Rick thought of his next step to seeing Daphne again.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all, but we really need to head back to our seats before they lock the doors on us or something." Michonne wrapped her arm around Sasha's and pulled her toward the stairwell leading to their box seats. She threw back a, "Enjoy the show, gentlemen," before pushing a fussing Sasha up the stairs.

Shane poked Rick in the arm and gestured to them before they disappeared. Coming out of his fantasy fog, Rick yelled out, "How about we meet for drinks after the show? I'd like to know more about you, Daphne."

Shane chimed in, "My leg is starting to hurt. You owe me dinner, Sophie."

Glenn laughed at their antics and left to join the other co-workers.

Sasha turned back, "What do you mean I owe you dinner?"

Michonne pulled her back around, "Come on, we're gonna be late." To the men still standing by the bar, "We'll meet you two back here after the show."

Rick nodded in satisfaction, "I can't wait." Shane smirked as they watched the one named Daphne pull Sophie up the steps until they disappeared from view.

Shane head toward their seats, "I have a feeling Sophie is gonna be a firecracker and her and that white dress of hers is gonna tear my shit up. She already fucked up my leg," he laughed.

"Hmm…", Rick stood in the same spot, daydreaming about the woman he just met. Her big, beautiful eyes, her full red lips, and a smile that brightened the entire room. He so looked forward to getting to know her better. It was until Shane shook his shoulder that he was brought out of his stupor. "Shane, you are gonna have to do some serious damage control and tell them our real names and you'd better have a good explanation, too."

They both walked toward their seats and Shane exclaimed in false outrage, "Hey, you could have spoken up."

Rick laughed, "Yeah, I could of, but I didn't. It's all your fault because you started this shit. I'll make sure Daphne knows it. I'm sure she'll forgive me. Sophie, however, will probably kick your ass."

Rubbing fingers through his curls, Shane agreed, "She probably will, and I'll probably enjoy it."

Rick just shook his head and counted down the time when he could head back to the bar and speak with Daphne again.

* * *

Michonne and Sasha had just made it to their box seats when the lights went down, "Sasha, when we meet them later, you are going to tell them our real names and you will take all responsibility for lying to them."

"We don't need to do that."

Michonne turned toward her, "Why not?"

Sasha leaned close so their neighbors wouldn't hear, "Because, after tonight, we probably won't see them again. They certainly don't run in our circles. They're probably some rich executives. We'll have our fun tonight and go back to our regular lives tomorrow."

Michonne chuckled, "If you call what we do regular, then you're crazier than I thought."

"That's right, we are regular and tonight, just be somebody different… be Sophie and Daphne and we are going to fuck these men and turn their asses out. Just for tonight. Okay?"

Michonne thought about it for a moment, "Alright, just for tonight. We'll be young, single and stupid." She might have lied to her friend but Michonne tried her best not to lie to herself. There was no way she could pull off a one-night stand with that man.

Her phone chirped, telling her she got a text message. She gave a sigh of relief after reading it. She gathered her purse, "Our stupidity will have to go on the back burner, we gotta go. Just got a message from Ezekiel. There's trouble at Messie's and he's shorthanded. Tyrese is by himself."

Sasha stood up with her, "Where the hell is Mike and Gareth?"

"Apparently, they called off. Uncle E said they have a huge crowd and a few of them are getting rowdy," Michonne said pulling on her coat.

When they made it down the stairs, they stopped at the spot where they stood just twenty minutes earlier, "What do we do about Jordan and Alfred? If we leave now without speaking to them, they won't know how to get in touch with us."

Putting away her phone, Michonne pulled out her keys. "Like you said, this was only going to be a one-night thing." She looked longingly at the door where the men would have gone to go back to their seats. "They were cute. Maybe it's better this way. If it was supposed to happen, it would've happened. On the other hand, we probably are saving ourselves from getting into a lot of trouble. Come on, we can't let Carol and Uncle E down."

They both made their way to the parking garage and got in Michonne's car, "We can head straight to the club and get out of these dresses since we have clothes there to change into. Your brother better not say shit to me about wearing a dress."

Sasha clapped her hands, "You know he's going to since he's never seen you in one. With no Manny for me, I'm glad we're going in tonight. I can take it out on some dumb ass drunk. And, you miss lady get to work off some of that steam between you and Alfred. Gurl, do you realize you two looked like you were about to fuck each other right in front of us? Y'all's damn heat made me even hornier. You think E will let me get in a few punches? I need to work off this Jordan juice."

Michonne laughed, "Sasha, I don't know what you're talking about. I admit, he's an attractive man and sure there was some chemistry. However, that's all it was, and it doesn't matter now since I'll never see him again. Just do your job tonight. Get the rowdies out the door. If they're civil, we call them a cab. If they act up, we call the police. If they really don't cooperate and you get in a few silent jabs, I won't see a thing."

* * *

As soon as Yanna sang her last note, Rick hopped out of his seat before anyone else. He made his way back to the bar to wait impatiently for Daphne and her friend to come down. While the second half of the show went on, Rick planned his next move. First, he was gonna make Shane confess that he lied, then he was going finagle his way into getting Daphne alone, so they could finish what they started. He loved his best friend but tonight he's gotta kick rocks. If he's lucky enough, he can solicit the help of Daphne's friend Sophie to keep Shane occupied.

None of his plans will work though if the name lying thing kicks them both to the curb.

Ten minutes later, Shane, Glenn and the rest of their co-workers wrangled their way out past the crowds. "Dude, you took off so damn fast…" Shane copied Rick and watched the steps where the ladies would make their entrance. "They make it down here yet?"

Glenn and the other men came and gave their goodbyes. Rick and Shane barely acknowledged them.

Glenn lingered, "Hey, don't forget we have to go to that donating place on Monday morning."

Shane gave a sharp "Bye," without looking his way.

Rick just nodded, "We know. Commander Morgan has our whole week filled up with things to do for the Mayor. Enjoy the weekend, Glenn and get some rest."

Glenn laughed on his way out the door, "Poor saps."

They stood there until the crowd thinned out and still no sign of Sophie and Daphne.

Shane slammed his hand on the bar, "Where are they?"

Rick pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eye, "Maybe they're in the bathroom. I don't know."

"You think they stood us up?"

"Who's to say, maybe they know who we are and know that you lied about our names. Why did you do that, by the way?"

Reluctantly turning from the steps, Shane looked sheepish and shrugged, "I wasn't thinking. Maybe I thought this would be some one-night stand thing and it wouldn't matter if they knew our real names or not. Now, I'm not so sure it was the right thing to do." He pulled a stool out and placed his elbows on the bar.

Rick put his hands on his hips and shook his head and sighed, "No, probably wasn't." Rick pushed his glasses back, turned away from the stairs and sat dejectedly next to his friend.

Shane clapped a hand on Rick's shoulder and gave him a little shake, "Look at it like this…they were probably too high-class for us anyway. If we're supposed to meet again, we will."

Rick wasn't so optimistic, "Whatever, I doubt we'll be going to the opera again anytime soon. If I didn't know you for as long as I have, I would hate you. That woman might have been the one for me and now I'll never know."

Shane sniggered, "It's like that, huh? You do realize you're a cop and you can do a search for a person using only a single name? We do it all the time. I'll tell you what, if you really want to find her, I will conduct it myself and keep your name out of it."

They stood to make their way toward the parking garage. Rick reached and opened the glass doors to walk out, "Maybe _you_ do it all the time," he said as he held it open for Shane to walk past. "You would do this search strictly for me or are you gonna be searching for the intriguing Sophie, too?" Rick chuckled as they reached his car.

Shane opened the passenger side of the car and got in, "Hell, if I'm gonna do something illegal, might as well go for broke and make it worth my while."

 **A/N: Thanks again and I hope you had a good time reading about their antics. Rick missed his opportunity. What do you think he's gonna do?**


	3. The Campaign

**A/N: Thank you all for the love, likes, and comments. I hope you continue enjoying this little idea of mine.**

 **Please enjoy and Happy Holidays!**

 **Yelle**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Campaign**

 **Monday Morning…**

"Hey chickie, wake up!"

Michonne woke up slowly to a chipper Sasha pulling the sheets off her drowsy body. "Why are you so damn happy in the morning?" She sat up and swiped a hand over her face, wincing when she rubbed the swelling skin just under her eye, "Ow!"

Sasha went sailing past her bed to head for the kitchen, "We got a big day ahead of us, let's go."

Growling with frustration, Michonne flounced out of her bed and yelled, "I don't understand how you can stay up all night and get up so early. I swear you act like a kid on Christmas, every damn day." She drug herself to her ensuite bathroom did her business and jumped into the shower.

She usually didn't take long to get ready when she was working at the center but today, she had to take extra steps and go in with full makeup and all.

"Dammit Sasha, give me back my toothpaste." Michonne began digging through drawers looking for any eyeliner, concealer, and blush.

Sasha came bouncing back and handed over her spearmint and baking soda flavored toothpaste. Michonne snatched it out of her hands. "Thank you, thief."

Sasha wasn't offended. Ever since they moved in together a few years ago, she was resigned to the fact that her best friend was a grumpy butt before she got her morning coffee.

Michonne leaned close to the mirror, studying at her eye. "Do you have any concealer? I know it won't match my skin tone but I gotta cover this up or people are gonna be talkin'." She turned her head from side to side checking out to see if there were any more marks on her face.

Sasha left then came back, "Because you hoard money like the world is gonna end and you buy makeup every 12 months, I, your sister-in-arms, keep a stash of products that are just for you." She dropped a makeup bag on the counter and inside were lipstick, blush, two concealers, eyeshadow, and powder. "It's only because I love you and you make sure rent is paid on time. Now hurry up. There's a bagel and coffee waiting for you."

* * *

Michonne, Abe, thank you for joining us for our weekly manager's meeting. This will be ongoing, so I expect to see you each Monday and Friday morning for a report and briefing." Deanna eyed them both as she continued speaking. "As group leaders for the front reception and donor floor, it's important that you understand the business aspect of this center along with the procedural side."

Jessie Anderson walked in with a sheepish grin on her face, "I'm sorry I'm late."

Deanna reprimanded, "If you want to move up in this company dear, tardiness is a good way to keep you from doing that. We were just getting started. Please grab a pen and paper and take the minutes of this first meeting."

Jessie raised her hand, "Can't I just record it on my phone?"

Michonne watched Deanna's expression, it was like someone performed a facelift right before her eyes.

Though Deanna's wrinkles scrambled to who knows where, her voice stayed very calm, "What did I just say, Mrs. Anderson?"

Jessie squeaked, and her eyes began to water but she did what she was asked and sat down at the end of the table and prepared to take notes.

She explained to the rest, "Jessie has asked Phillip about advancing her career in this company and offered herself to assist with our weekly briefings."

Phillip Blake, the owner winked at Jessie. Andrea, Assistant Manager, sat quietly and looked totally unhappy at the two underlings sitting across from them.

Deanna continued, "The Mayor has chosen us for their first stop of his new popularity campaign. He is teaming up with different governmental departments to visit and volunteer with several businesses throughout the city. Later today, six state patrol officers are scheduled to donate at our center, and I want them greeted with the utmost respect and professionalism. Abe, with all your bright enthusiasm, you will be the welcome wagon and Michonne, I need you to stay free to float between bays. I'm not sure the exact time they will be here, so please keep half a bay open at all times throughout the day. I do not want them waiting and I don't want anything to go wrong. You will make sure your best phlebotomist team takes good care of them while they're in that chair."

Michonne smiled, "No problem. I'll keep the Kingdom open and I want Sasha and Spencer to work with me. They are my best." She didn't notice Jessie tighten her lips at Michonne's praise of the two, but Andrea spotted the look.

Deanna responded, "Good." Then she went on to discuss more about increasing donor participation, advertising and raising revenue. Michonne listened attentively because this was her goal and was very grateful that Deanna was giving her the opportunity to learn more about managing a plasma center.

When the meeting was over and Abe and Michonne head back to their specific areas, Abe whispered, "Well today is going to be a snooze fest. I'll do my best to liven things up."

Michonne laughed, "Just don't be too much of _you_.

* * *

As Rick drove down the street, he finally asked what had been on his mind all weekend. "Hey Shane, ah… did you do that thing you said you were gonna do?"

Shane looked back at Glenn, who had a worried look on his face. Instead of wasting resources, the six officers scheduled to visit the plasma center decided to share rides. Glenn rode with Shane and Rick.

He leaned a little closer to Rick to keep Glenn from hearing, "I did, and I got over one hundred hits. Except, they were either too old, too young or male."

Disappointed, Rick asked, "Really? Out of all those names, none of 'em were a match?" He thought that would be the end of it, but hearing the one possibility was a dead end, he was willing to buy tickets to every show coming up for the next year to find his Daphne.

"Sorry, man."

"You guys ever donated plasma before?" Glenn spoke up from the back seat of Rick's trooper car, a silver Dodge Charger.

Shane looked back through the metal mesh and pointed to the driver, "No, I haven't but Mr. Goody-goody here has donated blood to the Red Cross. It's pretty much the same thing, right?"

Rick turned the wheel to pull up in the center's parking lot. "All I know is we're gonna get stuck with big ass needles and you both better pray you don't pass out from seein' blood because I will never, you hear me, never let you live it down."

Glenn sat back in the seat with a worried look, "What do you mean, pass out? Are they gonna to experiment on us or something?" He chewed his lip as he watched people walk inside the doors and others in short sleeves, walked out with band-aids on their arms.

One man started bleeding from his arm and someone in a long white lab coat rushed out the door to usher the person back indoors.

"Oh, shit. Guys, I don't know if I want to go in there."

* * *

Jessie, take your time. Secure the vein by holding down the skin and push in bevel up. Go in at a slight angle then level out." Michonne instructed the newbie on a donor that agreed to let her stick them.

Sniffing through her tears, Jessie growled at Michonne, "I know what I'm doing. I worked at the Red Cross, remember? I got this." Once she located the vein, she gripped the donor's arm and dug for gold. The needle pierced the skin and went to the side of where it was _not_ supposed to go.

The donor yelled.

Michonne took in a deep breath and spoke patiently, "Once again, you are not at the Red Cross and you missed."

Jessie's long blond hair obscured her face but Michonne could clearly hear the frustration coming from her, "The needles here are just bigger. I can get it, give me just a second."

Michonne placed a calming hand on her shoulder and gave the donor a reassuring look, "It's okay, Jessie. It happens. You know the rules. If you miss, you have to stop. No second sticks. Remove the needle and if he's agreeable, we'll try the other arm." She sought confirmation from the donor, who nodded he was willing to let them try again.

"Only if you do it, Michonne."

That set Jessie off into more tears spewing down her face. She removed the needle and placed a gauze over the site.

Michonne removed his blood pressure cuff and moved it to his other arm, "Go take a break. I'll take care of this. You're doing great Jessie. Don't let this one time intimidate you. Remember what I said, okay?"

Sniffing further, Jessie nodded then walked out of the bay. Sasha watched her go and instead of berating the young girl about talking back to Michonne in front of the donors, she kept it to herself and just chuckled and shook her head. They both remembered what it's like when they first started, and someone coming down on them in front of people was not only discouraging but hurtful.

 _'She was still a dumbass, though.'_

Sasha's ex, Bob had no such qualms. "You guys need to be better at teaching your new workers."

Sasha only rolled her eyes at him, "Shut it, Bob. No one wants to hear your two cents." Sasha finished setting up an empty machine and waited for the next donor to be escorted in. "It would be great if you found another place to donate."

Michonne gave Sasha a warning look to not start up an argument with her ex-boyfriend at their workplace. Meanwhile, she had already taken care of Jessie's mistake and he was all set to go, "Thanks for taking care of me, Michonne."

She smiled down at him, "No problem, Morales. And thanks for letting Jessie try." Machines were beeping, signaling that a couple of people were finished, "Spencer, please cut down the chit-chat with Holly and go take those donors off the machine."

Spencer gave her a sheepish look and then went to do what he was instructed.

* * *

They ignored the reporter from the mayor's office, who followed them around and taking pictures of their visit. The guys first went through a round of questions asking about their health history. Afterwards, they were now about to get their iron checked at the finger sticking booth.

A tall and wide redhead stood behind laughing loudly with the person next to him. Even though his face was covered by a clear plastic shield his voice boomed, "What do we have here? Hello, officers…" he looked at the folders, "Grimes and Walsh."

He checked their charts and saw that all their paperwork was brand new. "For important newbies such as yourselves, you get the Ben and Abe special." He gestured to the equally tall black man standing next to him, "We'll make sure you guys are singing our praises when you leave this booth?"

Ben laughed, "My name is Ben-it and I ain't in it. I'm just here to check your iron."

The loud man's name tag said, Abraham. Shane stood in front of Ben and Rick took the booth in front of Abe. "Ah, come on Ben, you know you're the best." He told Rick, "Now, all you gotta do is give me your finger."

Abe's laughter was so addicting Shane played along and flipped them the bird. They all chuckled. Rick handed over his index finger and prepared himself for a little prick, so Abe could obtain a small drop of blood to test his iron levels.

The loud red wasn't lying and was good at his job, Rick didn't feel a thing when Abe passed a lancet over the tip of his finger. Once that was completed and they passed, Abe grabbed their charts and escorted them toward the back area with open bay rooms. Everything was loud, television sets, beeping machines, and people talking.

They followed Abe's white coat until they reached a bay with the sign _'The Kingdom'_.

"Okay, gentlemen, you've reached the last destination of your journey. Grab an empty bed and be prepared to relax and these lovely ladies and sir will take care of you." Abe handed Rick and Shane their charts and bottles and gestured them into the room.

* * *

Michonne had just finished taping the needle down in one donor's arm when she felt Sasha tapping her frantically on her shoulder and whispering "Oh shit!"

Michonne stood straight impatiently and swung around to see what the hell was wrong with her friend, "What, Sasha?"

Sasha grabbed her by the arm and pointed down the end of the room where more donors were walking in. "You won't believe who just walked in."

Abraham was laughing loudly and waving his hands towards them. She was so focused on Abe and a little bit confused as to what got her girl all excited until she focused on a familiar set of bright blue eyes, behind a pair of dark-rimmed glasses. Drawing in a sharp breath, she took in the rest of him.

Dressed in a black, the white letters on his t-shirt read, 'Georgia State Patrol". His silver badge stood out stark against the dark fabric. His dark jeans stuck to him like glue.

Michonne felt like she was on a roller-coaster ride as her eyes roamed on down to his black and white Chucks. Traveling her gaze back to the top, she noticed Shane, Glenn and three others dressed in similar garb standing behind him. They all sported black baseball caps backward with "SWAT" written on them.

"Oh, shit indeed." She pretty much whispered to herself as she watched his bow-legged stride walk closer to her and almost had her creaming in her panties from just a look.

Sasha bounced with nervousness next to her and pulled Michonne further back toward the end of the bay, "That's Jordan and Alfred. Shit, what are we gonna do? I know, let's run out of here."

Michonne laughed and pushed her crazy friend off, "No, we can't run. They're blocking the door anyway. We can handle this. We're professionals and we will treat them like any other donor." She turned back to watch Spencer point to a line of beds for them to sit and put down their charts.

Abe still stood at the door watching them with amusement. "Hey, would you ladies mind not gossiping in the corner and take care of our _special_ customers."

Spencer gave a bed to Shane and told him one of the phlebotomists would be with him in a moment and he escorted Rick to another one. They allowed the reporter to snap a few pictures of the officers sitting on their donor beds but that was it. He wasn't allowed to take more for fear of invading the other donor's privacy.

Rick hadn't taken his eyes off Michonne when Spencer began to explain donating process. While adjusting his sleeve for the blood pressure cuff on his arm, Rick asked, "Can I get her to take my blood?"

Spencer looked at who the man was pointing to and backed away. "Sure, no problem. I couldn't stick you anyway. I'm still on probation. Michonne is the leader back here and she'll take good care of you."

Rick's eyes found her again and this time, she was looking a little nervous when she saw him point to her. "Michonne, huh? I'm sure she will."

As Spencer walked over to where Michonne was standing, he saw Sophie (which he now believed she used a fake name too) make her way over to where Shane lay.

 _'This is gonna be fun when they find out they both lied to each other,'_ he thought when a flurry of movement coming from the doorway caught his attention. A woman with blond hair and a lot of nervous energy was making a beeline for his bed and before he could turn his focus back to his ebony beauty, a strong odor of heavy, flowery perfume almost choked him.

"Hi, I'm Jessie Anderson and I'll be taking care of your needs today."

Rick's look of confusion moved from the smelly woman to Michonne. She stood there with her locs pulled back in a ponytail and her mask sitting high on her forehead. He could clearly see her beautiful full lips covered with shiny lip gloss. He also noticed a slight puffiness around her eye. He couldn't tell if it was bruised or not because of her makeup covering it up.

He took a closer look at Sasha and her jaw looked a little swollen as if she had been punched but with the makeup, it was hard to tell. "But… I asked for her to take care of me." He pointed to Michonne.

Jessie looked upset for a moment then she pasted a bright smile on her face, "Oh, I'm just as good as she is. Besides, I'm her relief. She's been called into a meeting. Be right back." She turned and went over to speak to the woman he was dying to speak with himself.

When she stopped over to where Michonne was helping another donor, she asked, "Jessie, what are you doing back here? I told you to take a break."

Jessie smirked and said smugly, "Andrea sent me back out to help. She told me to tell you she wanted to speak to you right now."

"You could have told me that when you first came back instead of going straight to a donor."

Jessie just shrugged.

Michonne pulled off her gloves and put on hand sanitizer as she gave instructions, "Okay, get him ready for Sasha to do the venipuncture. These are the officers Deanna was talking about earlier and she's more experienced. I'll be right back as soon as I find out what Andrea wants."

She gave Rick a nod as she walked past, and Rick smiled back with disappointment. His eyes followed her while his imagination traced the contours of her ass through the lab coat. He watched her stop and speak to Sophie before she left, then turned back to the blond woman messing with his arm.

 **A/N: I swear that darn Jessie! Hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review or comment on what you think. Thanks again for reading :)**


	4. Crazy Day

**A/N: Happy Holidays! I'd like to apologize for this Richonne light chapter. I didn't realize how light it was before breaking it down into chapters. I hope you have a good time reading what the other characters are up to. Don't worry, it's just a set up for what's to come and I hope I more than make up for it.**

 **Enjoy your weekend and I will see you next week** **:)**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Crazy Day**

"So, your name is Shane, not Jordan?" Sasha said as she went over his chart.

Shane peered at the name written on her face shield, "And you are Sasha, not Sophie."

"Touché," they both laughed together.

Sasha was the first to sober, "I won't give an excuse and you don't have to explain. We'll just start fresh from here, deal?" She placed the cuff on his arm and started to clean the spot where she would stick the needle. While doing that, she couldn't help but notice that his bicep was very well shaped and very muscular as she explained what she was doing and what he needed to do once the procedure began.

"My name is Sasha Williams and I take people's blood for a living. My friend's name is Michonne Buchont and I will confess, the fake names were my idea."

Shane's dark eyes twinkled when he responded, "It's nice to meet you, Sasha. I'm Shane Walsh and I'm an officer with the state and part of the SWAT team. That man over there is my best friend and partner, Rick Grimes. I have a confession too… I came up with the fake names."

"So, Rick and Michonne are the goody-goody's out of the four of us?" She checked over to see how the others were doing.

"Not really, that would be Glenn over there. That's his real name, by the way."

Sasha saw Jessie spent wasting time hovering over Rick and that thankfully, Spencer had set the others up and was now working on Glenn, who looked awfully nervous. "He looks so sweet and innocent. I'm going to get you all set and then I'm gonna check on your friend over there. He doesn't look so good."

Abraham had come back to the bay and crooked a finger at Sasha. When she went over, he jokingly asked, "Must be awkward to have three people you boinked in the same building." He pointed to Bob and then Shane.

She playfully tapped him on his huge shoulder, "Shut up Abe. You are my friend, despite our past relationship and Bob is just Bob. Shane and I just met and aren't anywhere near boinking. There's no awkwardness here, buddy."

"Don't you mean… yet?"

She smacked him again, "Shut up."

* * *

Michonne stood in Andrea's office waiting patiently for her explain why she was pulled off the donor floor. "Can I ask why you put an inexperienced phlebotomist on new customers? That's against the SOP and those are also the officers of the mayor's campaign."

Andrea flicked her golden blonde hair behind her shoulder and looked up with dislike from her seat behind the desk, "I know Jessie is fully capable of performing venipunctures."

Michonne folded her arms as she peered down at Andrea's haughty disposition, "Are you sure about that? Have you worked a full day with her in a bay? Half a day? An hour? Unless you've done that, you don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Smugly, Andrea leaned back, "Doesn't matter if I worked with her or not. I'm sure she will do just fine."

Michonne lifted her shoulders, "Okay, if she sticks him after I told her not to and something goes wrong, then you won't mind filling out an incident report later and explain why you gave permission for Jessie to break protocol, against my recommendation."

Andrea sneered, "You think you are so smug and so smart. You're not, you know. I'm the one who has an office, a man and I'm your boss. Sure, I'll fill it out if I need to. Jessie will not mess up and it will look bad on you when she is promoted over you and your precious Sasha."

Michonne placed her hands on the edge of the desk and asked, "Why do you hate me so much? We were good friends when we moved to this city. Hell, we were roommates. We started working here and when I didn't take up Phillip on his offer you did. I never begrudged you or your decisions. I think it's great that you've been promoted to Assistant Manager. In fact, I'm proud of you. So, why are you fighting me on everything?"

Andrea quickly stood and sneered, "Phillip never wanted you! That's why I can't stand to look at you now. You keep saying he came on to you and you turned him down. That is a lie. You're just jealous that he chose me and I'm ranked higher than you. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be where you are, right now."

Her office grew silent after her little tirade. Michonne waited a beat before saying, "Keep telling yourself that. In the meantime, I'm going to go take care of _our_ customers." On her way out she spoke back, "Don't forget that report."

Andrea yelled at Michonne's back, "There won't be an incident, so I won't need to fill out a report." When Michonne closed the door with a soft click, Andrea whispered, "Bitch," flouncing back into her chair then threw a pencil at the wall.

* * *

The sound of several beeps greeted Michonne when she returned to Kingdom bay. Sasha and Spencer rushed around unhooking donors from machines and Jessie was still bent over Rick's arm. He looked frustrated and pissed. His head immediately turned toward Michonne as soon as she walked through the door. A look of relief flashed across his face. Before she could step toward them, Shane called out, "Please get that girl away from my boy. I think she fucked up his arm."

Jessie looked up in dismay, her face full of tears. Michonne kept calm, walked over, reached out and turned off the alarm on Rick's pheresis machine. Standing over to the side, she assessed what had been done. Jessie held the butterfly needle in Rick's arm with her bare hand.

Michonne had to hold herself in check, ' _This little bitch actually stuck a customer without wearing gloves? If we were anywhere else, I would stuff my fist down her throat. How could she be so reckless and so stupid? Okay, Imma fix this mess and keep it moving and try my best not to hurt this girl.'_

A large bruise was beginning to spread around the puncture site and the skin swelled with blood flowing outside of the vein. She drew on a pair of gloves and immediately shut the machine down, pasted a smile on her face to help assure Rick that it wasn't that bad.

In a low, calm voice, she spoke to Jessie, "Jessie, I need you to go to the supply cabinet and get me some extra gauze, tape and an ice pack. Now."

"Michonne, I can handle this. I don't need you butting in right now."

Rick watched the exchange between the two women and even though he just met Michonne, he felt a sense of pride that she kept her cool with this idiot who clearly didn't get that she fucked up, majorly.

Michonne took a deep breath before saying through clenched teeth. Her facial expression stayed pleasant, though her low voice held a tone of authority, "Mr. Grimes has a slight hematoma and it is gradually growing larger. That needle needs to be pulled before any more damage is done. He is our customer; our patient and you do not put your need to prove a point before our donors. I am telling you for the last time, move out of the way, get the supplies I asked for and then go to Andrea's office. When I'm done here, I will be speaking with the both of you."

She gave Rick a warm smile and sounded nothing like how she talked to Jessie, "Rick, everything's okay. It's just a little blood underneath the skin. The most that will happen is some bruising."

Rick smiled, "I'm not worried now that you're here."

She gave a sharp nod of her head at Jessie to get moving. Michonne clamped a hemostat on the needle's tubing to shut off any continued blood flow and proceeded to pull the needle from Rick's arm, covered it with gauze and told Rick to apply pressure to the site. She used her scissors to cut the needle off the tube and disposed of it into a biohazard container.

Rick marveled how quickly Michonne got things under control.

Jessie hurried back with the ice pack and gave it to Michonne. Jessie hesitated a moment before walking away, presumably to go to Andrea's office.

Michonne, in turn, placed the pack on the crook of Rick's arm and pushed it up in the air while instructing, "Keep your arm raised above your head and hold onto that gauze while I pull this kit off the pheresis machine, okay?"

Rick chuckled and said under his breath, "Yes, my queen."

Michonne stopped her movements, "What was that?"

"Nothing, just doing what you told me."

While she was busy doing that, Rick took the time to look her over. Her long, white lab coat pretty much covered everything he wanted to see. However, from her shins down, he could tell she wore form-fitting jeans that molded to her firm and lovely calves and white sneakers. He used his imagination to figure out the what the rest of her looked like. "Michonne."

"Yes?"

"I like that a lot better than Daphne."

She blushed as she continued setting up the pheresis machine, "I'm sorry about that. That night wasn't one of my proudest moments, _Alfred_."

Rick lowered his arm and sat up straighter on the donor bed. He allowed his one leg to swing to the side, "I agree, that was kind of dumb on both our parts. Let's start over. I'm Rick Grimes, officer and SWAT team member of the State of Georgia. Single, with two roommates. Male, just so you know. When I saw you standing at the bar, all I could think about was how gorgeous you were. I knew I had to get to know you."

He adjusted himself in the chair, "From the few hours that I've spent here, I see you're not only beautiful, you are smart, kind and fair." Leaning closer, his voice lowered, "Now that I've found you, I'm not going to lose you again."

Michonne stopped everything as she lost herself in the timber of his voice and falling into the mesmerizing blue of his eyes. She couldn't even focus on his words of praise she was so infatuated. She stammered, "I'm… uhm… Michonne Buchont…"

The sound of Glenn groaning snapped her out of her daze, breaking Rick's spell. The man hung halfway off the donor bed and was on the verge of spewing chunks onto the floor.

"Oh God! I am so gonna hurl. Oh jeeze. This is bad. This is really bad." Spencer had recently pulled the needle from Glenn's arm and he was now bent over with nausea. His face had gone pale and if they didn't move him to a quieter location, he might cause the other donors to panic and start a chain reaction of people throwing up all over the place.

With a quick, "I'm sorry, I gotta take care of him," to Rick, Michonne called Sasha over to help her move Glenn to the donor's recovery room. At the door, Michonne called out to the front, "Abe, can you come stay with Spencer while we take care of Glenn?"

Abe yelled back, "Sure, no problem."

When they ushered Glenn to the back, Sasha paused to slip a sheet of paper to Shane, who was now sitting up watching his fellow officer being carted out the room like a sick puppy.

Down the way, Rick sat up and still held the ice pack to his bruised inner arm. He nodded where Michonne and Sasha exited and raised his eyebrows. Shane gave a sly smile and copied Rick's nod.

Spencer continued working around the room like nothing happened. Abraham came in handing out band-aids and advised the donors on what they are to do once they go home: Eat a full meal, drink plenty of fluids and try not to do anything strenuous.

Once Abe gave Rick, Shane and the rest of the officers the okay to get up, Rick sent the other three men to go on to the next event on their schedule and that they would catch up after they deal with what's going on with Glenn.

Abe pulled Shane and Rick to the side, outside the bay and gave them a report, "Well, little man is tossing gobs of hell's fire back there, but he'll be fine. They're giving him some liquids to bring his sugar up. We have a registered nurse here for stuff like this."

Shane leaned his body trying to look in the back, "Can we go back there? He rode with us and we can't leave without him."

Abe laughed, "You sure it's Glenn you want to see?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'll go see what's going on now that the bay is clear. Hold on…" He stopped short and pointed to a man trying to sneak past them, "Where you goin' Bob?"

Shane recognized the man that gave Sasha the stink eye the whole time he was in the donor bed. Bob tried to walk past their group and make his way to where Sasha went. "I wanted to make sure Sasha was okay."

Rick whispered to Shane, "So that's her name."

Abe walked over and stood towering over the man, "Why? You sure as hell know she ain't sick. You can't go back there, Bob." He pointed a thumb toward the front, "Go home and if I find you're bothering her again, you know what'll happen to you."

A look of alarm came over Bob's face. He turned Rick and Shane, "Did you hear that? He threatened to hurt me. You are police officers, arrest him!"

Rick and Shane looked at each other then back to Bob, "Who? Us?" Rick asked.

Abraham stood taller, "If I wanted to hurt you, I'd do it in the dark when no one's around. What I actually threatened you with… was being banned from this center."

Shane put his hands on his hips and cocked his head to the side, "I didn't hear no threat. Sounds to me like you're harassing a young woman by following her to places you're not supposed to be, that's what I'm hearing."

Rick stepped over to Bob, "I suggest you go on your merry way. If indeed you are bothering Sasha, do yourself a favor and stop. If not, you'll be hearing from us. Got it?"

Bob pursed his lips in anger and ground out, "I'm not surprised she's got three of you now. Good thing I dumped her," before turning and leaving.

All three men gawked in surprise. The whole conversation had Shane asking, "Three of us? What the fuck does that mean?"

Rick head toward the back room, "Hey, I don't know and don't care. I'm gonna see about Glenn." Secretly, he wanted to see Michonne before she disappeared on him again.

Shane waited for Abe to answer, "Now don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm not one for gossiping. Well… right now I'm gossiping, but that's not the point.

Shane tilted his head and lifted his eyebrow and leaned closer, "What is your point?"

Abe scratched his mustache and put his back against the wall, "I'm gettin' there. Apparently, our girl has taken a shine to you. I don't know what's goin' on between you and I don't want to know, but that man that just left is her ex-boyfriend from a few years ago and she and I used to date."

He held his hands up to stop Shane from interrupting, "We only dated a few times and it didn't work out. We're good friends and that's it. Ole Bobster can't seem to get the memo that it's over and he keeps showing up here to donate and bother her. I keep an eye on him, but trust me… she can take care of herself."

Shane rubbed his chin in understanding, "So, I get no words of warning from you?"

Abe straightened his shoulders, "Why? Like I said, Sasha can take care of herself. She don't need me to protect her. If I gotta warn anybody, I should be warning her not to hurt you."

Shane scoffed thinking Abe was joking till he took a good look at his face, "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack. If you want Sasha, you better be in it for good reason, because she takes no prisoners. I knew it and thought I could handle it. Only thing is, I kinda can't stay away from the buffet and you can't do that with her. She and Michonne are the best women I know, and they will bust your balls and break you in half if you try anything stupid."

He lifted his chin toward where Rick went, "I see your friend is sniffing after Michonne. Let him know." Giving him a final nod, Abe went back to work in the front.

Shane followed Rick's path to find Glenn and Sasha. When he got there, the only people in the room were a disappointed looking Rick, a green-faced Glenn and some guy with a penlight checking Glenn's pupil. Sasha and Michonne were nowhere to be seen.

Shane asked the nurse, "Where's Michonne and Sasha?"

The man stood straight and told them, "They were pulled into an emergency meeting with the manager. They'll probably take a while if your plan was to wait for them."

Rick pulled off his glasses, turned away and walked over to look out the window, "Damnit, this is the second time I missed my shot."

 **A/N: Can Rick catch a break? Stay tuned, Merry Xmas and Happy Holidays! I'll see you next week! If you're enjoying this, please leave a comment and let me know what you think :)**


	5. Try Me

**A/N: Hope you had a great holiday or just some time off to rest. Apologies for another Richonne light chapter but like I said, it's coming. Hopefully, this will be as entertaining for you to read as it was for me to write.**

 **Michonne needs to take care of some business and that business is Jessie and Andrea.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Try Me**

"Andrea, I asked to speak with you and Jessie. And, why did you pull Sasha in on this meeting?" Michonne and Sasha were both sitting down in front of Andrea's desk. Deanna and Jessie sat on the couch against the wall to their left.

With an air of false confidence, Andrea folded her arms, "I've brought you in to discuss how you've been treating Spencer and Jessie with disrespect and being unprofessional in the workplace."

Out of the corner of her eye, Michonne spotted Sasha clenching her fist. She calmly placed a hand over hers and spoke plainly, "I don't agree, but please tell me how I was unprofessional and supposedly disrespectful."

Michonne didn't even look at Deanna, she kept her eyes on Andrea and waited for whatever lie she was about to give.

"I was told you constantly speak down to Spencer and just today you yelled at Jessie in front of donors after her miscalculation performing a blood draw on the state trooper. Then, you told her to leave. After that, you and Sasha proceeded to make fun of her."

Michonne fought hard not to roll her eyes before taking a deep breath. "Is that what Jessie told you?" She turned to the woman before going on, "I'd like to hear it from her if you don't mind."

Andrea placed both hands on the desk, "There's no need for that." She spoke to Deanna, "I recommend a verbal warning and if it happens again, suspension. We should maintain a professional environment here and this will show the rest of the employees that this behavior will not be tolerated."

Sasha and Michonne waited, it was a she said-she said moment and trying to appeal to Andrea wouldn't do a thing. They could call in witnesses, even the officers if needed but Deanna was the one in charge and she needs to be the one to finally nip Andrea's bullshit in the bud.

Deanna stood and picked up a briefcase she brought with her and walked over to Andrea's desk, signaling for her to get up. With a puzzled look, Andrea stood and moved out of the way for Deanna to take her seat. She pointed for Andrea to join Jessie on the couch.

Deanna first addressed the two phlebotomists, "Michonne, Sasha, I want to thank you both for coming. Also, I'd like to apologize for this inconvenience." She gave them a brief smile.

The smile disappeared when she spoke to Jessie, "Before we start. Jessie, I'm going to need you to stay calm and for god's sake do not to cry when I go over this. Can you do that?" Without waiting for Jessie's answer, Deanna opened the case with a laptop inside.

She rotated it toward everyone else in the room and turned it on. There were several video screens showing every room in the building, except for the employee's locker room and the restrooms. She then pulled up the section that displayed all the donor bays. She tapped the screen with the images of the Kingdom and pressed a key that rewound the video. She hit the speaker button and the sound of beeps, televisions, and people talking soon filled the room.

She enlarged the screen and right in the middle was Michonne standing next to Jessie fiddling with the needle in Rick's arm. She turned the sound up and Jessie and Michonne's words rang crystal clear through the laptop speakers.

 _"Michonne, I can handle this. I don't need you butting in right now."_

 _"Mr. Grimes has a slight hematoma and it is gradually growing larger. That needle needs to be pulled before any more damage is done. He is our customer; our patient and you do not put your need to prove a point before our donors. I am telling you for the last time, move out of the way, get the supplies I asked for and then go to Andrea's office. When I'm done here, I will be speaking with the both of you."_

Deanna stopped the recording and turned to a pissed off Andrea who was staring at Jessie. "At what point did Michonne yell at you, Jessie?"

Jessie sputtered, "You have cameras spying on us? That's illegal."

Deanna waved that away, "No it's not. Your employer has every right and it's also on your employee contract… if you had bothered to read it. Now, answer the question. Or shall we go through the entire timeline you spent on the donor floor to find the part where she was unprofessional speaking down to Spencer and where she and Sasha made fun of you?"

Jessie kept her mouth shut.

Andrea scooted away from Jessie.

Deanna continued, "From what I've seen and heard, you were told to allow Sasha to take care of Mr. Grimes for a reason; one being you are still on probation from doing sticks on your own. The result being, you missed his vein the first time, then tried again in the same arm, which is against OSHA regulations. I also noticed that when you performed the venipuncture, you didn't wear gloves." Deanna looked at the other three women in the room, "That's standard, am I correct? Wearing gloves when dealing with needles? They not only protect the donor, but they also protect you, right?"

She didn't wait for an answer when she pulled a sheet of paper from the case, "This is the attendance sheet from the last week's annual company recertification. Every employee who attended this meeting was supposed to have signed their name. The purpose of this meeting was for each employee to receive OSHA's updated bloodborne pathogen training. We all needed to be recertified and one of the main topics in the curriculum is about wearing proper safety equipment whenever a person is near blood, handling needles or operating our plasmapheresis machines."

She gets up and hands the paper to Jessie, "What do we see here?" She points, "Oh, that's your name. Signing your name and receiving your certificate means that you understood the training and that you promised to follow all procedures. Is that correct?"

With just a somber nod, Jessie handed it back to Deanna without a word.

She turned around and put the paper back and closed the briefcase with a snap, "You failed to fulfill the requirements of the training and now you straight up lied to try and cover your own ass and used Andrea here to help you."

Deanna continued, "I'm afraid, my dear, I'm going to have to let you go. You gave misleading information on a fellow co-worker and you knowingly and willingly endangered a valued customer. Please clean your locker out and leave the building immediately."

Jessie with a hurt look all over her face, stood and before she could leave the room, Deanna stopped her, "There's something else I need to explain to you before you go. **THIS IS YELLING** ," she shouted.

Everyone jumped from being startled, "See the difference? There's another thing, bringing my son into your lies was a big mistake." Jessie had her hand on the doorknob when Deanna said one last thing, "You can leave now, and you go ahead and cry, too."

* * *

How long do you think they'll be in there?" Shane asked now that Glenn was on the mend and it was okay for them to leave.

Rick checked his silver watch, "I don't know, but we have a schedule to keep to and we can't hang around. Commander Morgan just called again, and I can't stall him anymore. We have to get going."

"Hey man, what about Michonne? Aren't you worried about seeing her again?" Shane said impatiently as they helped Glenn maneuver through the front area out to the parking lot. While he was okay to leave, he was still queasy from his experience.

"No more donating for you, son," Shane laughed as he set him in the backseat.

Rick got behind the wheel, "Like you're so concerned about Michonne. Just admit you want to see Sasha. I ain't worried. I know where she is now, and I'll come back to see her and finally get her number."

Shane slammed the passenger door when Rick drove off. They needed to take Glenn home first, before heading to their next destination. "You're too slow man, I got my soon-to-be honey's digits and I also have a date and if you're nice to me, you can come along and join us."

"Right, I don't plan on bein' a third wheel," Rick said as he put the key in the ignition.

"Michonne 'll be there."

Rick snatched his hand off the gear stick, "I'm in. When's this date?"

Shane pulled out the small sheet of paper Sasha gave him before she left the donor bay, "Friday night and we're s'posed to meet 'em at a place called the Messie Bull."

Giving him a quick look, Rick adjusted his glasses and asked, "That sounds familiar. What type of place is that?"

"I'm assumin' it's some sort of nightclub. I'll have to look it up."

Lying down on his back with his arm covering his face, Glenn spoke from the back, "It's a bar club in the suburbs. I heard it's pretty nice. I've never been but a few friends of mine have gone there. I drove by it once, so I know where it is."

Shane turned around and looked over the seat, "Cool, since you know where it is, you can come with us."

He coughs/laughed, "Thanks, but I don't want to be the fifth wheel on your date."

They drove up to Glenn's apartment complex and Rick assured him, "You won't be. I'm not 'technically' going on a date, either. I'm sure there will be plenty of people to meet and it would be fun to hang out. Shane, what time are we supposed to be there?"

Shane looked at the sheet, "She said to show up around ten."

"Damn, isn't that a little late to start a date? You know what? I don't care. Right after I get finished with all this mayor campaign stuff, I'm going right back to ASZ and get Michonne's number myself. Alright, Glenn… you're lucky you get to take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow, you're getting back on the campaign trail. We'll be by to pick you up bright and early tomorrow morning and the rest of the week.

Shane broke in, "You two will have to go by yourselves on Friday. I got some thangs I gotta do, so I'll meet ya in the parkin lot."

Rick nodded, "Okay, it'll just be me and you, Glenn. I'll pick you up at nine-thirty. So be ready."

* * *

Michonne and Sasha left the meeting, satisfied with the results. Deanna had put Phillip on speakerphone and told him everything that happened.

"Phillip, this is Deanna. We had a problem with one the officers the mayor sent here today."

They could hear crackling in the line when Phillip answered, "What the hell happened? This day was supposed to go smooth."

Andrea opened her mouth to speak, but Deanna held up her fingers and slid them across her lip for Andrea to zip it.

"I sadly had to let Jessie Anderson go." Though Deanna didn't look sad at all.

His accent was southern but sometimes Michonne could swear she heard a British tone slip through every now and then. He yelled this time, "You fired Jessie? Why?"

Deanna stayed calm, "She tried to draw blood from one of the troopers. Officer Rick Grimes, I believe." She looked to Michonne to see if she had the correct name. Michonne nodded. "She missed the vein, pulled it out and tried to stick it again into the same arm."

More static in the line, "Where the fuck was Michonne? Isn't she the one that was supposed to be keeping an eye on things? Wait, why was Jessie with the officers? Didn't Michonne assign Spencer and Sasha?"

Deanna gave Andrea an evil eye, "You are correct, sir. Andrea, for reasons I will explain after, decided to pull Michonne into the office and told Jessie to go out and perform the venipuncture. The damage already occurred to Officer Grimes by the time Michonne went back out to the floor. Fortunately, he only suffered from a slight hematoma."

They heard what sounded like a fist hitting a desk, "How do I know everything that your saying is true? Could it be Michonne is trying to cover her own ass?"

"I knew you'd ask that, sir. I have a copy of the surveillance tape of Andrea's conversation with Michonne," Andrea's eyes grew wide with fear, "and, a copy of Jessie's screw up on the donor floor. Sending it do you now. You were absolutely right in getting the camera's installed."

They heard keys on a computer clicking and then absolute quiet, then a groan, "Is Jessie in the room with you?"

"No, sir. She's cleaning out her locker as we speak."

"Good. Is Ms. Harrison there?"

Andrea hopped up and answered, "Yes, I'm here. Phillip. I swear I…"

Deanna cut her off, "Sir, may I remind you that this incident didn't just happen to one of our regular donors where we could just pay them a little extra cash. These were people from the mayor's project and when the news reaches his desk that the ASZ Plasma Center showed no action toward incompetence, it could not only hurt our good standing in the community, the mayor could arrange for us to lose our operating license.

After a few seconds of silence, he sighed, "Ms. Harrison, that will be Mr. Blake to you. You need to understand how this could shut down my business. I would fire you, but your performance has been beneficial to me. Deanna, instead of letting Ms. Harrison go, I recommend she be suspended for the rest of the week for giving Jessie permission to perform venipunctures on her own and placing a donor in jeopardy. Also for encouraging Jessie to undermine Michonne's authority and then try to discipline her without verifying Jessie's accusations."

His voice came through loud and clear as he sighed again, "Due to your bias and incompetence as an Assistant Manager, I also recommend you be demoted. You will, however, be given the opportunity to be hired back into your former position. You'll be able to re-apply for Asst. Manager. Before you do, you will have to start from the beginning and learn how to work the front area, the donor floor, and QC."

* * *

When Michonne and Sasha made it back out onto the donor floor, everyone was gone except for the people working back in Quality Control. They still had to put the plasma bottles in the freezer and pack up others for shipping.

Sasha went to her locker, "I did not expect that to happen in there. Deanna was on fire."

Michonne grabbed her purse, "Yeah, she was heated. I knew Andrea hated me, but I didn't think she would take it this far."

She turned to Michonne as she pulled out her belongings, "She must have hated your guts to use Jessie to get back at you."

"Andrea was trying for a twofer. She did this to get back at me and Jessie."

"Why?"

Michonne chuckled quietly, "Jessie started sleeping with Phillip, a couple of weeks ago and she was afraid Jessie would take her job. By telling Jessie to take over for me on the donor floor, knowing she'd mess up, she knew this would get the girl fired. What she didn't count on was Deanna taping our conversation in the office. Deanna is slick, she got rid of both of them just by sitting back and letting them hang themselves.

That's why I stay professional at work. Deanna is no dummy. Those women used their bodies to get to where they are, without the know-how to back it up. It's not fair to others who work their butts off to move ahead."

Sasha held up an invisible champagne glass and cheered, "Kudos to Deanna. She can spot stupid hos from miles away," she peeled into laughter as they walked out the back door.

Since they lived together, they shared the same ride to work.

Sasha opened the passenger side before saying excitedly, "Gurl! Did you see fine ass Shane waltzing up in there? And, I thought he was some rich dude. He's just a cop."

Michonne buckled her seatbelt before starting the car, "Yeah, he's cute. Did you get a good look at Rick? The man is gorgeous. It sucks I didn't get to speak with him more."

Sasha buckled hers, as well, "No worries, we know they work for Georgia State Patrol. We can go through their charts and get a number."

Michonne laughed as she pulled out of the parking lot, "That's illegal, Sasha." She was shaking her head when she made a turn to get onto the highway.

"I know, but no one needs to know we were snooping," Sasha spoke as she turned on her phone and began checking her messages.

"Okay. We have to be careful now that we know there are camera's everywhere."

Sasha put her phone back in her bag and turned toward Michonne, "Don't worry. I know a way to get around the cameras. So, what do you think they're gonna do with the Asst. Manager position? Think they'll offer it to you?"

Stopping at a red light Michonne answered, "I don't know, maybe they'll ask Abe. If they asked me, I wouldn't take it if they did. I'm not ready for that much responsibility. Besides, I… no _we_ have too much on our plate right now."

Sasha pulled her phone back out and began scrolling as she checked for restaurants, "Speaking of plates, I'm hungry for a big ole' salad."

When the light turned green, Michonne scowled as she made a left turn, "Bunk a salad, I need some meat. Let's go to Big Bobs. That way you can get your lettuce and I can get a burger."

Staring at the Yelp website, Sash recited several reviews, "You might want to hold off getting any meat from Bobs, from what I'm seeing in these reviews, it's tainted."

* * *

Every damn day! Rick was pissed. The mayor's campaign kept them all busy. Between doing patrol and following his commander's hectic schedule, he wasn't able to visit the plasma center again. By the time his day was over, it was late, the center was closed, or he was just tired as hell.

 **Tuesday** , he woke up and had to report to a ten-car pileup on the highway. He and Shane spent all day under the hot Georgia sun, directing traffic and taking down witness statements.

 **Wednesday** , he had to stay at the precinct and make sure the paperwork from the previous day's accident reports were filled out properly and turned in. Then, for the campaign trail, they had to go visit a nursing home and developmental center. One of the residents smacked Shane in the face when he bent down to speak with him and another with severe Tourette Syndrome kept following Rick around and constantly called him 'sha'dorkface'.

By the end of the visit, the residents fell in love with the 'po-po' because Shane and Rick spoke to them as if nothing was different. They talked about what they did most of the day; sitting around in cars watching for speeders.

That opened up several hour-long discussions about car chases and if they played 'Bad Boys' when they were riding down the highway.

That, in turn, opened up another discussion about Will Smith and could either Shane, Rick or Glenn dance.

They shut that shit down quick by offering everyone ice-cream.

 **Thursday** , they were called out to control folks when an armored truck full of money flipped over and all its contents flew out all over the highway. They _saw_ but did not see folks jumping out of their cars cramming stacks in their pockets and purses. Someone even had a baby's car-seat out there.

Shane kept tripping over invisible branches whenever one of the truck drivers pointed out someone was getting away with the money.

Too bad Shane never caught up with them.

Darn invisible branches.

Rick conveniently lost his glasses. He told the driver, "Hey, I just broke my glasses. I can barely see in front of me but if you could point me in the right direction, I'll arrest them." He'd then wander off in the opposite direction, his hand spread out feeling the air.

Glenn just pulled on a pair of jeans he kept in his patrol car, took off his uniform shirt and put on a white baseball cap. His family will have a very, very good year.

For Rick, after the hectic week he had, Friday couldn't come soon enough.

 **A/N: Happy New Year! If you enjoyed this, I'd truly appreciate it if you could leave a comment or review. Thank for reading! :)**

 **Next up… the Messie Bull**


	6. The Messie Bull

**A/N: Get ready to rumble. Thank you all so much for the comments. Hope this makes up for some of the Richonne lightness. I would like to give IsisNicole a big thank you for helping with ideas for this chapter.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Messie Bull**

Today was the day. After his shift, he would finally be able to feast his eyes on the beautiful Michonne Buchont and nothing, nothing was gonna get in his way. Even if the mayor himself asked him personally to do something for him, Rick was gonna tell him to fuck off.

It was 9:45 pm when they drove up in the dark parking lot of the club. A lone black man stood at the entrance smoking a cigarette and watched a black Trans-Am with tinted windows park their car and a silver Land Rover stopping and parking next to it.

The area was illuminated only by the rays of a full moon.

Rick leaned on the steering wheel to peer out of his windshield and spoke to Glenn. "They need more lighting around their building. This is just asking for someone to get mugged." He opened the door and stepped out of the SUV. He put on his jacket and stuck his keys in his back pocket.

Shane's alarm on his car beeped after he hopped out to stand next to Rick while Glenn walked around from the passenger side and stopped in front of them.

Rick did a doubletake when he got a good look at Shane, "So that's the thing you had to do and why we had to ride in separate cars." He ran the back of his knuckles along his own beard and teased, "I should've known. You didn't shave all week and now you show up trimmed all nice and fancy."

He gestured to Shane's beard that was grown half-way almost to full status. Rick laughed, "I'm sorry to tell ya, that's not gonna hide your ugly mug from Sasha, but I'm sure she'll appreciate you gettin' cleaned up for her."

Shane ran a hand over his chin, "Shut up, Rick. You ain't funny."

Glenn chuckled at the two friends ribbing each other and turned toward the Messie Bull's front entrance. It was quiet except for the sound of deep thumping coming from the club. It grew louder when the man who stood there watching them, threw his cig away, opened the door and went back inside.

All three took a closer look at the building that was ablaze with neon lights and a big sign that said, _Welcome to the Messie Bull_.

Rick snapped his fingers, "Now I know where I heard that name before."

Shane looked around, "Man, I don't know. It's dark and it's too quiet. Looks creepy too."

Glenn head for the front door, "Where did you hear about it, Rick? My friends say they come here all the time, so it can't be that bad." He walked ahead then stopped and waited for the men to catch up with him.

Rick had just hopped up the steps leading to the entrance double doors, "Our roommate, Daryl. He works as a bartender. He told me about it and invited me out, but I never had time."

Shane laughed as he stepped beside him, "Well, he's gonna be pissed that you found time to come out here because of a girl."

Rick reached out to grab the door handle, laughing back at Shane, "Nah, he'll be…"

While he spoke, the doors busted wide open and two struggling people flew past them to land on the pavement at the bottom of the stairs. A large black man in a black t-shirt ran between Rick and Shane, following the rowdy pair.

Rick, Shane, and Glenn were stunned.

With the doors wide open, music and yelling poured out of the club. Rick turned and couldn't believe he saw an actual bar brawl happening inside. People were throwing fists, legs and feet were flying in the air as someone was picked up and thrown.

Rick turned back to the fight outside and before the big man could reach them, one of the fighting men with their back towards the officers was suddenly lifted in the air and tossed over the man lying on the ground. The man on the ground rolled with the flying dude and landed in a sitting position on top of him.

It was dark, but Shane, Rick, and Glenn could clearly see the guy on top haul back his fist and punch the man in the throat.

The burly man who ran after them stopped to pull the man with the martial arts to his feet. The man who did the knockout punch stood and shook his head, rather, shook her head.

"Sasha?" Shane ran down the steps to grab a hold of the out-of-breath woman. "Sasha, what hell! Are you okay and what the hell is going on?"

The man who came out to help Sasha put his foot on the unconscious man and jostled his shoulder. He was out like a light. He came to Sasha's side who was still trying to catch her breath, "Sash, you okay? I told you to just ask the man to step outside."

He gave her a once-over then turned to Shane, who still stood there confused as hell. "My sister is fine. Who are you?"

"I'm Shane and these are my partners, Rick and Glenn. She invited us out here." He put a hand back on her shoulder, "Sasha, you sure you're okay? You hit the ground pretty hard and why were you fighting some guy?"

Getting an uncomfortable feeling about what was going on, Rick went back to looking through the opened door while Glenn stood fidgeting. He wasn't sure what he should do.

Sasha bent over with both hands on her knees and looked up to Shane and said embarrassingly, "You weren't supposed to see that," she chuckled, "This is my brother Tyrese." She took in big gulps of air. "Michonne and I are bouncers here. It was supposed to be a quiet night so we all could talk." She shook her head and stood up straight and chuckled, "Guess I picked the wrong night."

When Shane went to shake Tyrese's hand, Rick had picked up on Michonne's name being mentioned, "Michonne's in there?" Though he had put in his contacts for tonight, he squinted as he tried to find her among the fighting crowd. Rick didn't wait for an answer and sprinted through the door, worried that Michonne may be trading fists with some guy like Sasha.

He stopped short inside the foyer. Next to him was a desk where customers paid a fee to get in. The club had two floors, with steps leading down to the bottom layer and stairs leading up to an open area top section. It seemed relatively calm upstairs but the dance floor on the bottom was a different matter. Blazing neon track lighting lit up the dark walls and dark red carpeting. He could see people still fighting in the middle of the large room.

Rick heads toward the lower level. While some people fought, other patrons stood to the side with drinks in their hands either cheering or dancing amongst themselves. His gaze went to the bar and there was Daryl on the right, making drinks for the folks who didn't seem to care there was a brawl happening in the middle of the room.

Rick jumped down the stairs and weaved his way through tables and chairs, all the while keeping an eye out for Michonne, who he still hadn't spotted. He pushed through several people to get to Daryl.

His roommate was shirtless and wore a sleeveless leather vest. He looked in surprise when he heard Rick calling his name. He grinned, "When I said you should check out the place I didn't mean tonight. As you can see, this ain't the best time."

Leaning over the bar, Rick agreed, "No, it ain't. Hey, I'm looking for Michonne. You see her?"

Daryl put down the glass he was cleaning, "So that's why you're here?" Before Rick could give him an excuse, "Don't. I get it." He pointed to several people in a corner.

Rick pulled off his jacket, "You mind if I leave this here?" After Daryl nodded, he handed it to him to place somewhere behind the bar. "I'll talk to you later." He then made his way toward Michonne.

* * *

Shane, Glenn, Sasha, and Tyrese walked back into the club. Tyrese had called a taxi and put the drunk man in the back seat and handed the driver the man's wallet. Apparently, this was business as usual.

Shane asked Sasha as she rubbed her jaw, "Why don't you guys call the police? I know y'all out here in the sticks, but I'm sure the county police would help you with the riff-raff."

They stopped at the head of the steps. Tyrese went down into the fray after he was assured his sister was fine. Before she followed, she told them, "Sorry about this, guys. We work security here for Michonne's aunt and uncle and it's our job to keep the sober customers safe. We try to keep the cops out of here if possible. The most we have to deal with are drunks, so we just send them home."

She looked at the several people still fighting, "I gotta go help Tyrese break this up. If this doesn't turn you off, you could wait upstairs. We should have this cleared up in a little bit. Find a seat in the far-left corner. Tell Maggie, she's the waitress covering that area, tell her I said the drinks are on the house."

Glenn followed her instructions and made a beeline for the steps leading to the upper bar-room. Shane shook his head, "Hell no, I ain't letting you go down there by yourself."

Shane heard two cracks when Sasha bent her head from side to side and balled her fists, "Letting me?"

Shane held up his hands with a nervous chuckle, "Now, now… I didn't mean it that way." He rubbed a hand through his dark curls, "I'm a police officer, off-duty, but…" he held up a finger, "but if you could use some help, I would like to lend a hand, if I could." He leaned against the silver handrail leading down the stairs and raised his eyebrow at her.

Sasha looked down the stairs then back to Shane, blowing out a puff of air, "I guess we could use the extra muscle." As they head down, she instructed, "We only try and get them out the door, no beating them up. "

Shane's mouth dropped open, "I just saw you throat-punch that guy."

Ignoring that part, Sasha chuckled and said, "nice beard," then she turned and went after a struggling pair and grabbed one by the arm and bent it behind his back, immediately causing them to stop fighting, "Dave, you've had enough, time for you to go." She was shorter than the man but the hold she had on him didn't make a difference.

Still giddy from her compliment Shane stood to the side ready to jump in if he needed to.

The man yelled in pain and begged Sasha to let him go, "Come on Sasha, I was just havin' fun. Tony and I was just foolin' around."

Sasha ignored his pleas, "I told you guys if you start shit again, your ass is out. This is the second time, Dave, one more and then you're banned. Tyrese already has you and your buddy's name and phone number on the list." She gestured to Shane, "This is officer Shane Walsh, he also knows who you are now. If you keep causing trouble, we _will_ involve the police. You don't want to go to jail, do you?"

One look at Shane's grimace sobered Dave quick and he stopped struggling against Sasha's armlock. "No, ma'am. We're very sorry. Tony, let's go." They both walked up the stairs on their own, Tyrese had another person by the back of the neck and followed them out the door. He knew not to come back until every brawler left in their own cars or by taxi.

It seemed everything had settled down except for what was happening in the far corner. Sasha watched Rick make his way over from the bar to several men and women yelling and hollering. They surrounded Michonne while she held down a clearly drunk customer named Randall.

The young man usually didn't cause trouble but there was a full moon out where anything is bound to happen. Randall lay flat on the table and Michonne had his arm yanked up behind him to keep him still while she tried to speak to the people crowding around her.

Sasha knew she would be alright handling Randall, but it was the tall black man standing there yelling at her that caused Sasha concern. She grabbed Shane by the elbow, "Come on, I may need your help with this crowd."

* * *

"Randall, for the last time… Shut. The. Fuck. Up!" Michonne was tired. These fools were trying her tonight. Randall's stupid ass flirted with Guillermo's girl while she sat next to her boyfriend. She had been standing by the front of the room and just watched the tragedy unfold. It was until G threw the first punch did she act. She pulled Mike with her to help but he was in rare form tonight.

She broke up with him two years ago because he felt she was weak and that it wasn't a woman's place to work a job as security or be a bouncer. The job that Michonne was supposed to do was be a mother to his children and stay at home and take care of them. When her Uncle E. hired Mike six months ago, she wanted to have him fire Mike, but she didn't want to be another Andrea.

However, she did tell him her misgivings of Mike working in the same place as her. All her uncle did was pat her on the back and told her that if Mike ever gave her any trouble, she was to come to him and he would take care of it.

So far, Mike hadn't really bothered her, but she learned that he was lazy, always late for work and had a tendency to call off every other Friday after everyone got paid on Thursday. The snide remarks he'd slide her way were always the same, _'Let a man get that heavy box for you or do need a man's help handling this customer?'_

Mike was annoying as hell, but it wasn't anything she couldn't ignore.

Tonight, however, Mike had turned from his mild-annoying-self into a full-blown, _I-will-make-you-want-to- kill-me-in-my-sleep_ persona.

"Michonne, will you quit kidding yourself. You know you shouldn't be here doing this job. This isn't for you. This is what killed us! You're in this undignified environment, letting them put their hands on you, you puttin' your hands on them. That is not what a lady is supposed to do. How could you let them treat you like…"?

After she had a better grip on Randall, she cut off her ex, "Treat me like what, Mike? An equal? A person and not some grown man's momma or baby machine?" Randall almost slipped out of her hands, "I am not having this conversation with you right now. Why don't you do your job and help me get this kid out the door?"

Michonne pressed her forearm on top of Randall's neck and hoped for Sasha and Tyrese to come and get Guillermo and his friends to escort them out. Randall struggled, yelling. "Let me go, let me go!"

"Shut up Randall or I will let Guillermo bust you in the face again." The latter and gang stood around… all talking at once with deciding how they were gonna beat the pimple-faced young man for harassing his old lady.

Just as she finished snapping at Mike, a pair of blue eyes suddenly appeared behind Mike's right shoulder. It took a split second to recognized him without his glasses, "Rick? What are you doing here?"

Mike swung around and found some dude almost his height standing there with his hands on his hips. He wore a dark t-shirt and black jeans and he couldn't believe the man was wearing cowboy boots. "Who the fuck are you?"

Then Mike turned back to Michonne, and pointed a thumb at Rick, "You're with him?"

Rick heard Michonne arguing with the other and felt a little disappointed that the man standing in front of him might be Michonne's boyfriend. That didn't stop him from wanting to put a foot in his ass for making whatever she was doing harder. He noted that both Mike and Michonne were wearing black tops with the word _security_ in large white print. He surveyed the people surrounding them and deemed them as no threat to Michonne. Her only problem seemed to be the young man still struggling against the table and Mike standing over her arguing over some bullshit.

They both ignored Mike's question when Rick asked, "You work here right? Why aren't you helping her?"

Mike backed away and waved his hand at Michonne, "Fuck her. She wanna act like a man, she can handle her shit like a man."

Michonne watched what happened next as if in slow motion. She saw Rick step in front of and between she and Mike, ball his fists and demanded, "What did you say to her?"

Everything that happened next, happened simultaneously:

Sasha and Shane ran in their direction to help as Rick threw a haymaker, cracking Mike in his jaw.

Michonne let go of Randall to try and grab Rick from jumping on top of Mike.

While Rick wasn't aware Michonne was trying to grab him from behind, he ducked to avoid the punch Mike threw back in retaliation. When Rick moved out of the way, he did hear Mike's fist make contact, but not with his face.

It was Michonne as she reached for him getting caught in the right shoulder.

When she gasped and fell back, Rick saw red.

Sasha, Shane, Tyrese, Guillermo and the rest of the spectators came to a sudden halt. The room quieted with curious looks to see what either Michonne or Rick was going to do.

Mike stood there in shock that he just punched a woman.

Mike moved forward to try and apologize. "Oh, shit! Michonne, I'm so sor…"

Michonne's immediate response happened lightning fast before Rick could jump on Mike. The second after she took the hit, she had rubbed her shoulder and growled, "You… bitch," before retaliating with a swing of her own.

She stepped forward targeting Mike's face, who just so happened to trip over Rick's boot as he reached out for Michonne.

With his falling misstep, Michonne's fist missed Mike's head by a couple of inches and her continued swing connected with Rick's chin.

The crowd yelled a collective, "Oooh!" after the sound of impact. Both of Michonne's hands flew to her mouth in shock that she hit the man she just met in the face.

Sasha took a step forward to stop Rick, just in case he might automatically react and hurt Michonne, but Shane held her back, "It's okay, don't worry 'bout your girl. He's got this. This is part of our job. My boy will keep himself under control."

Rick's head snapped back from Michonne's punch and he did see stars for a moment. He kept a clear head though and knew where his hands were gonna land next and it would never be Michonne. He gave his noggin a quick shake to clear it then placed his hands gently on Michonne's shoulders and moved her back and out of the way.

Once she was safely back a few feet, he turned, and all thought and comprehension flew out the door.

Rick straight tackled Mike.

Shane shrugged, "Maybe not."

Mike was so in shock, that at first, he didn't defend himself when Rick began whaling on his face. The man tried to block each strike, but it was no use, the seething anger in Rick's eyes and the bone-crunching pain of his punches told him he was about to die, and it was all Michonne's fault.

Daryl jumped over the counter, Uncle Ezekiel and Carol ran from the office in the back to see what the hell was going on. Tyrese and Sasha took action to get rid of Randall, Guillermo and the rest of his group.

While Rick and Mike still fought, Uncle E told Tyrese to shut down the bottom half of the club, then he directed Daryl to stop the fight.

Most of the crowd had been ushered out, and before Daryl could jump in, Michonne had already made moves to end it. She had been trying to talk to Rick into letting Mike go. He now lay on top of Mike, restraining him with a chokehold as he tried to crawl away. Rick sneered and growled in his ear how he was gonna fuck him up for touching Michonne.

Michonne had to think fast and come up with a solution besides hitting Rick again, so she jumped on his back and soothingly whispered in his ear, "Hey, hey. Rick, it's okay. He's not gonna hurt me anymore. You can get up now. You beat his ass, thank you." She rubbed his back and ran her fingers through his curls.

The added weight of Michonne on top of Rick on top of Mike cut off Mike's air supply… along with Rick's arm around his neck.

It didn't take long for him to pass out.

"Shh, shh…," she cooed, trying her best to calm him down. From her vantage point, she could see Rick was red in the face, dripping with sweat. Michonne totally forgot she lay on his back until she became aware that her breasts were being squished against a strong wall of muscle.

Michonne's locs curtained around them and her breathing in his ear made Rick conscious of the fact her fingers tunneled through his hair, her hot body lay atop him, and her crotch pressed hotly on his ass. He couldn't ignore the weighty softness of her breasts on his back.

All that luscious Michonne plastered to him sent thrills down into his jeans.

That reminded him that there was an asshole under him and he quickly stood… Michonne still clinging.

He reached back and grabbed her by the waist to make sure she didn't fall when he straightened. He relished the feeling of her strong, lean muscles in his hands.

Rick closed his eyes and prayed his beginning hard-on would go away.

Uncle E. wagged his finger at Daryl to grab Mike before Rick could fuck him up some more. "I should have listened. Get him out of here." He leaned down to a barely unconscious Mike, "You're fired."

Shane helped Daryl pick Mike up off the floor and dragged him up the stairs. Sasha had followed Tyrese outside to make sure the rest of the customers left, including Randall.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile upstairs…_**

Glenn made his way over to a lone table and chair, concerned but not really worried about Rick and Shane dealing with the bar fight. If they didn't come upstairs in ten minutes, he would go back down to check things out.

As he contemplated, the waitress with a sweet voice and a gentle southern lilt came by to take his order, "Hi, is there anything I can get for you?"

He was just about to get up and go, but when he looked up and found beautiful green eyes staring back at him…

Rick and Shane who?

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the fight! Thank you all for your support, your comments, and your reviews. It really helps me know that you guys are enjoying this story and helps me keep going.**

 **Have a wonderful Happy New Year!**

 **Stay safe and have fun! :)**


	7. Aftermath

**A/N: Hope you all had a great new year! Next up we have what happened after Rick got coldcocked by Michonne's fist, what Shane and Sasha are up to and what's up with Glenn and Maggie.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I will now be posting only one chapter a week until the end. This is going faster than I thought. :P**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Aftermath**

Things were finally settled downstairs. Mike had been escorted from the building, while Uncle E. and Carol disappeared back into the office. Sasha and Shane talked quietly at the entrance door, "Thanks Shane for helping out back there. I'm sure you didn't expect to get involved with a bar fight."

Shane peered down at Sasha, she was so cute and so feisty, "No need to thank me. I'm just glad to be here." He looked around, "So, this is you? A vampire and a brawler?" He laughed at his own joke.

Chuckling with him, "Funny. Yes, I take people's blood and yes, I sometimes handle some drunks. That's only part of it."

With his hands crossed over his chest, Shane leaned closer, "Do tell."

She giggled and backed away, "I'm not giving you all my secrets."

They smiled into each other's eyes until Sasha broke contact, "You know when I first saw you at the opera, I thought you were some high-powered executive. I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Shane offered his hand for her to take, when she did, he gently pulled her until he wrapped his arms around her, keeping his lower half from touching her, "That's funny, I thought the same thing about you. I thought you were some high-society type chick and if I were able to bang you once, I would have been the luckiest SOB on the planet."

Sasha leaned back to look up into his face, "Shane is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, because I was wrong to thank I could be lucky being with you just the one time. Now, if I get a chance to see you and get to know more about you… and I'm lovin' what we've been through so far, you just might make me the happiest."

Sasha pulled back a bit and with a serious look on her face, she said, "You're trying to make me drop my panties right here, aren't you?"

Shane thought he was never any good with romantic stuff, but he tried. Sasha's response was not what he expected, "Uh… no? I was trying to tell you that you mean more to me than just some one-night stand. But, if you feel you need to drop them panties, I won't stop you." He gave her a cheeky grin.

Sasha laughed loudly and gave him a playful slap, "I really like you, Shane."

He pulled her closer and this time, let his hips press into her belly.

Sasha's eyes opened wide.

He started to tell her, "And, I like you…"

The sound of a door slamming caught Shane's attention. He knew exactly where he and Rick parked their cars so when the headlights came on in that vicinity, he checked it out with a puzzled frown, "What the fuck? That's Rick's truck."

He let Sasha go and took off on a run, but the silver SUV was already peeling out of the parking lot, "Shit!"

He ran back past Sasha, "Shane, what's wrong?"

"Somebody just stole Rick's truck!"

* * *

Daryl had gone back behind the bar to start cleaning for the night. Michonne and Rick sat down in front of him, discussing the night's events.

With her elbow resting on the bar facing Rick, Michonne asked, "I'm really sorry for hitting you. How's your face?" She couldn't stop staring. With or without his glasses, she felt she could stare at him all day and all night.

Rick chuckled as he settled onto a stool. He rubbed his chin, "I've had worse. Though you do pack quite a wallop. Don't worry about my face, how's your shoulder?"

She rotated her shoulder a couple of times, "It's fine."

She reached out and ran her thumb along the fine hairs of his beard, "I lost my cool and should have handled things better."

Rick caught her hand before she pulled it back, "Speaking of that. I take it you were in a relationship with that Mike. Are you still together and has he ever put his hands on you before?"

Michonne tugged her hand from his, her eyes serious, "He has never touched me that way, ever. We were together a few years ago, but it's been over for a while. Unfortunately, my uncle thought it was a good idea to hire him a few months ago, even though I warned him that it wouldn't work out."

She turned her attention to Daryl who despite looking like he was busy, he was listening to everything that was said. "Daryl, that reminds me…I said under a year. That's 200 bucks, so pay up."

Rick watched with mild curiosity as Daryl grunted then reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple bills and slapped it onto her open palm. Michonne laughed as she counted the money then put it in her bra.

Rick's eye widened and was glued to the top of her breast that was exposed when she pulled down the neckline of her shirt. She glanced up and caught Rick looking at her chest. A flush of warmth gathered on her cheeks. This was the second time she messed around with her titties in front of Rick.

With awkward tension now in the air, Rick cleared his throat, "Since you're sticking some of my rent money into your bra, what's this bet you got going on with Daryl?"

Michonne quickly looked at Daryl, "You guys are roommates?" At Daryl's nod, she laughed, "Well, you're not getting it back. I won this fair and square." She patted where she put the money, bringing Rick's eyes back to a breast that he remembered felt soft and firm at the same time on his back.

"Could you please stop touching your breasts? It's a little distracting." He reached out and pulled her hand off her chest and held onto it.

"Oops, sorry. Anyway, about this wager. I bet that Mike would be fired within a year and Daryl here, thought he would last longer than that." She extracted her hand away from Rick again, gently this time and leaned toward D and laughed, "You thought wrong sucker." She flicked her locs over her shoulder chuckling to herself.

Daryl shook his head, "Whatever, Michonne. I just gave you back the money from our last bet. With the next competition coming up, I'll win it back."

Michonne's mouth dropped open in shock, "Just for that, a certain person who's asked for your number won't get it." She stuck out her tongue at him, "So there!"

Daryl stopped wiping his glass, his usual squinty eyes opened wide, "You wouldn't?"

Michonne folded her arms under her chest, "I would. Keep being mean to me."

He moved over to stand in front of them, the bar in between, "Oh, come on. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Tell you what, you give 'em my number and I will be the first one there cheering you on. I'll even bring a sign."

"Well…" she looked down at the bar's clean surface and rocked back and forth at the waist. Rick was fascinated by her arms lifting her breasts as she swung around, "if you paint the sign with purple letters, then I will forgive you," she pouted.

Daryl slammed his hand down, "You gotta deal."

Glancing back and forth between the two, Rick laughed, "So you guys do this all the time?"

Michonne was tingly aware that Rick scooted closer to her when she responded. "Pretty much."

Now that the conversation slowed, Daryl took the opportunity to offer an ice pack, "Hey man, here's some ice for your face." He held out a small blue plastic bag.

Michonne held out her hand for it. She turned and moved partly between Rick's legs and held the ice to his chin.

Rick smiled, "That's two ice packs you've gotten for me. I wonder what you're gonna bruise next."

Michonne chuckled as she adjusted it, "Hey, the first time wasn't my fault. Speaking of bruises… how's your arm?"

He held it out for her to inspect. Michonne put down the ice pack and ran her fingers over the small discoloration on the inside of his forearm. "Not bad. It's clearing up nicely."

Rick clamped his lips together, the feel of her messing with his arm was messing with him, "Yeah, I think a week is enough to clear thangs up." He eased his arm away from her. If she kept touching him like that, he didn't know what he would do.

It certainly would be inappropriate.

Michonne placed the ice back onto his chin, seemingly clueless about the duress she was putting Rick under.

He placed his hand on top of hers, "You keep doing that, you're gonna spoil me."

Michonne leaned closer with a sexy glint in her eye, "Spoiled? I think you would like for someone to spoil you."

His smile made crinkles on the corners of his eyes. _'She's flirting with me.'_

Out loud, he tried to sound cool, "I wouldn't know. It's never happened to me before."

She moved even closer. Rick had to widen his legs to accommodate her. He sat up straighter to prevent her from feeling the boner that was steadily growing.

He breathed in a light scent of spicy perfume when she was mere inches from his face, "Well, maybe if you get hurt again… maybe I'll be there to take care of you."

He took in a shuddering breath, "Speaking of takin' care of thangs, maybe I should be doing that for you." Rick reached up as her face moved closer. He traced his thumb under her eye, where he saw the slight puffiness last week, "This happened because of this place?"

Michonne understood exactly what he was referring to. The results of her being hit in the eye last weekend had faded away but he must have recognized the bruise she tried to hide with makeup. "You could say that."

He removed his thumb to slide his fingers through her locs and gently pulled her toward him as he lowered his head. Michonne's eyes widened as his lips came closer. She felt she couldn't move until he spoke again.

"Let me take care of you, Michonne."

Then his soft lips latched onto hers.

The first thing that ran through her mind was that this man knew what to do with full lips. He sucked in her bottom, licked it, then moved to her upper lip, drawing it into his mouth before tunneling his way in between. He enticed her tongue to come out and play with him, all the while a quiet moan escaped him as he pulled back briefly then dove back in. Michonne completely forgot her surroundings, forgot that Daryl was standing behind the bar, not far from them.

Her hands had been itching for something to do. She wasn't aware that she dropped the ice pack when she reached up and wrapped them around his shoulders. They finally did what they wanted to do ever since she saw him the first time. They sunk into his curls.

His curls felt luxurious, and oh, so soft.

She stood up on her tiptoes and pressed her body into his, sucking his tongue further into her mouth. She felt his hands move from her neck to roam down to her ass.

He pulled her closer.

She felt his hardness.

Daryl cleared his throat.

"Uh, em… could y'all take that shit home?"

The bar had quieted down, and the upper section was close to empty. The music had been turned down low and the last few stragglers started making their way out the doors.

Rick gave her one last soft kiss before letting her go. Michonne stood back and put her hands in her back pockets and searched the room to see who else might have seen them. She hoped like hell Uncle E. or Carol weren't looking at the cameras.

Rick's body was on fire. There was no way he was going to let this woman get away from him again. If he had to, he would beg her to let him take her home. "So…"

Before he could complete his sentence, Shane followed by Sasha ran up to him, "Rick, some son-of-a-bitch just stole your car!"

Michonne noticed that Sasha was standing right at Shane's side. _'Good lord, they look good together.'_

Rick immediately began patting his back pockets.

Daryl pointed at him, "Someone swiped your keys, didn't they?"

Shane asked, "You got GPS, right?

"Yeah," Rick answered both their questions looking pissed.

Shane hurriedly rushed toward the front door, "Well, come 'on. We can track it from my car."

Rick turned back to Michonne, "Damn, I'm sorry. Every time we see each other, somethin' always happen. I know where to find you in both places now, so you will see me again. I gotta go." He pointed to her chest, "Hold those for me?"

Michonne looked at what he was pointing at and gave him a little push on his shoulders, while chuckling, "Go get your car."

Sasha, Daryl, and Michonne chased after them to the parking lot. As they stood watching Shane's taillights disappear into the night, Michonne's brain became lost thinking about Rick holding her breasts.

Sasha blew a breath, "It's like the cosmos is against us."

Daryl gazed from the road back to Michonne, "I don't mean to be a perv or anythin' but what's with you, Rick and the boobs?"

Still staring out into the dark, Michonne was barely aware of what he asked, "What? Oh, it's nothing," she spoke dreamily, "It's just that Rick has a habit of catching me holding my chest."

Daryl just stared at her like she had grown two heads before throwing his hands in the air, "Y'all some freaks,' he said as he went back into the bar.

Sasha stepped up next to her, staring into the dark, "That was interesting."

"Yeah."

Just as they were about to head back, Glenn came running up to them, "Hey, what's everybody lookin' at?"

Sasha turned around to answer Glenn when she saw that Maggie was next to him. "Hey, Maggie. I'm glad you're here. We got this thing tomorrow afternoon and our director is having a public training exercise and demonstration. He asked us to bring some of our friends or anyone that was interested. If you're free tomorrow, you can come with us."

Maggie danced a little jig, "Really? I would love to. I've been wanting to get into that class for the longest.

Curious about what was happening the next day, Glenn forgot about his question and asked something else, "What's happening tomorrow?"

Maggie answered, "Paul Rovia, _the_ martial arts instructor and it looks like I'll finally join his class." She clapped with happiness.

Glenn took another look at Sasha and Michonne, "Is this down at the MBL Training Center?"

Sasha nodded, "Yeah, how do you know?"

Glenn's eyes cut to the side and shrugged, "Oh, nothing. I knew from before there was a recreational center down there. That's really cool." He needed to change the subject. Seeing how Rick and Shane were feenin' on Michonne and Sasha and he would get to spend more time with Maggie… he'll let them all be surprised. "We've been out here standing around for a minute. Where's Rick and Shane?"

Michonne came out of her bubble and heard Glenn's question, "Rick's car was stolen, and he and Shane took off to find it."

Glenn with an incredulous look, stomped his foot, rolling his eyes, "Really? Ah, man! Rick was my ride."

Michonne and Sasha felt sorry for him before either one could offer him a lift, the sweet southern voice of Maggie broke the quiet. "I'll take you home."

Glenn faced the beautiful waitress that spent most of her night taking care of him. He smiled wide, "You will?"

Both forgot Michonne and Sasha stood there as they left to go get into Maggie's car.

Sasha waved at them as they drove past, "Okay. Bye now. Thanks for not asking to see if we needed a ride."

Michonne playfully elbowed Sasha's arm, "We don't need a ride, silly."

"I know. But it would've been nice for them to have asked. Kids and their hormones."

Michonne snorted as she turned and followed, "You need to worry about your own hormones, Miss I-need-a-Manny."

Stopping at the entrance, Sasha opened the door and yawned, "I'm tired as hell. And we still have practice and that demonstration tomorrow." She moved toward Tyrese and began helping him stack chairs.

He handed Michonne a dishcloth and spray bottle. "I know, Paul is going to wear us out. He's having us demonstrate Kendo for the mayor's people. Let's hurry up and get this cleanup finished Sash, so we can get home and get some sleep."

* * *

Rick and Shane called the county police and reported his car stolen. With Shane's GPS they found his wrecked truck. Whoever stole it, abandoned it and left the keys in the ignition.

Rick walked around assessing the damage to his vehicle, "Damn, this fucker wrecked my SUV." He pointed back to a spot in the road, "He must of went out of control there, swerved and then hit this pole."

The front of his Land Rover was smashed in. The radiator was leaking, and the hood was shambled. "These local boys better hurry up and get here." Rick pulled out his phone and called his insurance company.

While he was on the phone, Shane used his flashlight to get a better look at the engine. "Man, the head gasket is cracked. Look's like you'll need to get the engine replaced or just get a new car."

Rick hung up and shoved the phone back into his front pocket, "Fuck!" He looked back longingly down the way, back toward the Messie Bull and sighed, "That's three."

The red and blue lights of the county police illuminated the two standing by the wrecked vehicle, "It's about time." Shane pulled out his badge to show he was their brother-in-arms. The locals weren't impressed and just took down Rick's information and told them they would keep in touch.

Then they left.

Shane spit on the ground watching them leave, "Fuckheads," he said to Rick who was busy taking photos of the damage and sending it on to his insurance agent. "You know they won't do anythin'."

Rick snapped another pic, "I know. We'll have to investigate this ourselves. Who would have gotten close enough to me to steal my keys?"

Shane walked up to him, "Well… the only person that I remember getting that close to you was that Mike person. You were rollin' around on the ground with him."

"I was not rolling around on the ground with that man. I was just protectin' my girl."

"Yeah, by rollin' around on the floor with Mike."

"Shut up." Rick threw up his middle finger and went and sat back in Shane's Trans Am, "Could you please get a car that is not from the 80's?"

"Don't be hatin' on my car. You're just mad cause mine's still runnin'. Seriously though," Shane flopped into the driver's seat, "We need to get back to the Messie Bull and see if they have camera's watching the parking lot. When me and Daryl put him out, I only watched him till he got in his car. Sorry, I should'a kept a better eye on him."

Rick shook his head in refusal, "Nah, that's alright, I know you wanted to get back and talk to Sasha." He checked his watch, "I wish they'd hurry up. I wanna check out those tapes before everyone leaves."

 **Two hours later, the tow truck shows up…**

"Nobody's picking up." Shane hit the disconnect button on his phone.

"Alright, change of plans. It's Saturday morning and we got that thing for the mayor later this afternoon. We'll leave from there and go back to Messie's and check those tapes. We'll find out if Mike left in his car or if it was someone else who took my truck. But, the first thing I'm gone do is to get Michonne's number.

Shane started his car, "It's a good thing we got that martial arts demonstration tomorrow. After a night of getting c-blocked by a car thief, I'mma need to let off some steam."

"You know you can't really hit people, right?"

"Dammit, stop fuckin' up muh dreams, Rick."

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this chapter, I would really appreciate a comment letting me know you liked this one. See you next week!**


	8. Boards Don't Hit Back

**A/N: Hi everyone! I have taken a lot of liberties with this chapter. I am not an expert in martial arts. I am just a nerd fan of Bruce Lee and his films. Some of this is from research, the rest is from my observations and imagination.**

 **Any instructions on self-defense that you're seeing here, do not follow because what I've written will probably get your ass kicked. :P**

 **I hope you don't mind that this is a long chapter. I hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Boards Don't Hit Back**

After going home and getting some rest, Rick still hadn't received word if they found any leads on who stole and crashed his truck. Luckily, his insurance company provided him with a rental and he wouldn't be stuck riding around with Smokey and the Bandit all week. When he and Shane were ready to go, Rick called Glenn to let him know what time they would pick him up for the martial arts demonstration today.

Glenn never answered his cell phone.

The mayor's PR drive ended today, and the last activity on his campaign trail was for Rick's precinct to visit a recently opened recreational community program located in Atlanta.

At the MBL Training Center, they would meet the famed martial arts expert, Paul Rovia, the man in charge of the program. A new resident of the city, Paul bought an old, worn down warehouse that was located just on the outskirts of Atlanta.

Using his own money, Paul renovated, refurbished and transformed the building from a rusted, broken metal eyesore to walls filled with glass windows, wide enough where you could see the occupants inside. One could see the floors were covered with golden wood paneling and area rugs strewn about.

His contribution to the campaign was to provide the officers and part of the public, a demonstration in the art of Kendo, a modernized form of Japanese martial arts with the use of swords. He's also sponsoring a sparring contest between the center's self-defense instructors against another school. Rick and his crew have been allowed to participate if they so wished.

Rick and Shane looked forward to that part.

They needed to get some shit off they chest.

From what Rick read on the package they received from the mayor's office, Paul's mission was to teach the citizens of Georgia and whoever else, self-defense techniques. He taught different styles from Karate, Kendo, Capoeira to Jeet Kune Do.

Like Shane said earlier, it would be a relief to let off some steam if he volunteered for Paul's demonstration. Every reason under the sun had been used to keep him away from Michonne after meeting her for the first time. First, he missed his chance at the opera, then he was nearly stabbed to death by her incompetent co-worker and then, his car was stolen.

If he got the opportunity, somebody's gonna get punched in the face today. Afterward, he would hunt down every place he knew of Michonne's whereabouts, find her and never let her out of his sight.

Accept, that would be too stalker-ish. He'd just settle for her cell phone number instead.

When Shane turned the car off, Rick was ready to bolt out of Shane's loud and uncomfortable ride. "Thank god they're dropping off a car for me. I can't take riding in this thing another day."

Offended, Shane put one forearm on the steering wheel when he turned to his best friend, "Why you still hatin' on my ride, Rick?"

Rick rubbed the palm of his hand over his beard, "Because, Smokey, it's too low to the ground. I can feel every damn pothole and you need to get a muffler on this bitch. My ears are bleeding."

"Hater."

They both laughed.

Dressed comfortably in grey sweats and white sneakers, Rick had just stepped out of Shane's car when Glenn and a young woman with short wavy hair, wearing Glenn's white baseball cap, walked up to them. "Hey. I've been calling you all morning to see if you needed a ride." Rick took note that Glenn and the new girl held hands.

Glenn, dressed in blue jogging pants and white t-shirt, put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek while she giggled, "Morning Rick. Sorry about that. This is Maggie, my girlfriend." Maggie too, dressed in comfortable clothing that was flexible. A black tank top and stretch pants, along with dark tennis shoes. She held out her hand and smiled sweetly at Shane and Rick.

Maggie put her other arm around Glenn's waist, "Hi, y'all. It's nice to meet you.

Shane was puzzled as hell while Rick grinned at the two young lovebirds.

"Maggie, these are my fellow officers and friends, Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh."

Shane held up his hand, shaking his head, "Hold on. Is this the same Maggie… Maggie the waitress, Sasha said we could get free drinks from?"

Glenn squeezed her shoulder and said proudly, "She's the one."

Not understanding what was going on, Rick kept silent and quietly observed while Shane did the opposite, "Y'all just met last night and now you're in a relationship?"

Glenn and Maggie looked into each other's eyes with loving adoration. He gently cupped her cheek when he responded, "When you meet the one, you don't want to take the chance of losing them."

His words hit Rick hard in the chest. That's the mistake he made several times.

Shane clapped his hands together, "Ah, ain't y'all cute. Come 'on, we gotta get in there, save your smooches for later." He turned and led the way into the center.

Inside, there were offices, break rooms, locker rooms. Other rooms were closed-off for private practice and for working out. The main area, which took up most of the building, was where the demonstration would be held. Along the walls were bleachers for spectators to sit and on the floors, thin, burgundy gym mats where scattered sporadically for the fighters' safety.

It was a full house.

Rick felt like he was back in his old high school gym. Paul must use this as a basketball court, too. Rims with their square backboards were raised up out of the way to rest along the ceiling. Painted lines showing the free throw lane and three-point arc decorated the floor.

As they made their way through the gym doors, a young blonde handed them a printed program, "Have a nice time," she said as she pointed to where they should sit.

She wore a common uniform used for karate practice, in all black with loose pants, and fitted slippers. Her mid-length sleeved top was held together with a white belt. Leaving his glasses behind and wearing his contacts didn't break Rick out of the habit of squinting at things when giving them a closer look. After reading her nametag, he smiled down at the young girl with her big fawn eyes.

Feeling the need to pat her on the head, he restrained himself and just thanked her instead, "Thank you, Beth."

Maggie and Glenn followed behind them, whispering conspiratorially. Shane noticed they kept looking at him and Rick then going back to talking among themselves, giggling.

He tapped Rick's arm and pointed to them, "What's up with them two? They keep looking at us and laughin'?"

Rick shrugged, "I don't know… maybe because they're young and goofy?"

Shane was offended, "Are you sayin' we're old? We ain't that much older than Glenn. Two… three years tops." He turns to stop the young lovebirds in their tracks, "Y'all wanna tell us what's so funny? You keep lookin' and laughin' at us like you're in high school."

Maggie grabbed Glenn's arm with a worried frown on her face. She asked, "Glenn, you sure they'll be surprised?"

Glenn assured her, "Trust me. I've been hanging with these guys all week, they'll definitely get a kick out of this."

Rick turned around and walked backward, "Okay, now you got to fess up. What's going on?"

They reached the bleachers and found seats towards the top to get a better view of everyone on the floor. Maggie and Glenn sat above and behind them, "You'll just have to wait and see." There were other people sitting around them and several occupied the practice floor, separated into different groups.

From the brochure, Rick recognized Paul Rovia standing on the edge with two other people. One wore all white and the other wore all black. He couldn't tell if they were men or woman because of the safety padding they wore. From the program, it explained that they were wearing Kendo traditional clothing and protective armor.

They each wore grilled-covered masks that hid their entire head. Over their loose-fitting jacket and pants, they wore protective amour called _bõgu_ , used to protect their neck, arms, legs, and chest from sword blows.

Each held in their gloved hands, a wooden katana called _bokutō,_ traditionally used to practice the _kata_.

Rick elbowed Shane to get his attention, "Looks like we're gonna be watchin' a sword fight." He peered closer at the two warriors and noticed their feet were bare.

The clue to what gender they were cleared up instantly for Rick. Both had pretty, pedicured feet and the darker-skinned one wore bright purple toenail polish and the one with lighter brown tone, wore golden yellow.

Rick pointed, "Shane… look."

Shane gawked, "Nah… can't be. That would be crazy."

A relieved warmth spread through Rick's body, "The Fates are with us, Shane."

Confused, Shane asked, "The who?

Glenn and Maggie could be heard giggling behind them because they knew.

Not even bothering to explain who the Fates were, Rick tapped his arm again, "Look who else is here." He pointed to someone further down and over by a table set up in front of the bleachers. It was Daryl, holding a sign with purple letters and chatting with reporters.

* * *

"Michonne, you won't believe who just walked in and sitting in the bleachers?" Sasha pulled her friend's attention away from talking to Paul. She pointed out to the bleachers and there they were. Rick and Shane, with Maggie and Glenn sitting behind them.

Behind her _Men_ mask, Michonne grinned in delight, "The Fates are smiling down on us, Sasha."

Sasha laughs and playfully slaps the hard, leather fabric wrapped around Michonne's bicep, "There you go with your Greek Mythology stuff."

Paul stepped up next to them. His long hair swept gracefully back behind his shoulders and his luxurious full beard was nicely neat and trimmed, "Ladies be ready after I speak with the crowd. We want to show them all that we can do." He placed a hand on both their shoulders and gave them an encouraging nod.

He stepped out into the middle of the gym floor and with a smile and wink to one shy Daryl sitting right up front, he raised his hands to get everyone's attention. "How are all of you this fine Saturday afternoon? Welcome to the MBL Training Center and I'd like to thank you all for coming. My name is Paul Rovia, but some of my friends call me Jesus. They only call me that because of my hair and beard. Besides that, I am no Jesus, at least… not the biblical one. Though, I can make you see god."

He gave a pointed look at Daryl before continuing, "I'm just a man who wants to teach others how to live better, feel better and protect themselves. I couldn't do that without my top two fabulous instructors, Michonne Buchont and Sasha Williams." He waved toward them as they stood on the sidelines. "They have been with me from the start, teaching self-defense techniques and the ways of martial arts to young children from the age of five to older adults over the age of sixty."

As he spoke, he walked from one end of the gym floor to the other, his hands clasped behind his back, garnering everyone's attention. "Today, these extraordinary _kendōka_ warriors will give you a demonstration in Kendo using the _kata_ form. In their hands, they are carrying the _bokutō_ practice swords."

As he was talking, Michonne and Sasha dapped their gloves together before walking out to stand several feet away to face each other. They waited for Paul to finish his speech before they positioned themselves ready to go down into their beginning stance.

"The real katana is made of polished, forged steel and if these ladies were to use the real thing…" he chuckled before continuing, "you'd see a display of severed bloody limbs instead of a light tapping of tempered wood." He waited for the crowd to laugh at his joke, "Millions of people practice the art of Kendo for many different reasons and purposes. And, some of those reasons are to help mold the mind and body. It cultivates a vigorous spirit. It enables one to freely love one's country and the society surrounding them, promotes discipline within oneself and also promotes peace and prosperity among all walks of people."

He didn't want to go on and on for fear of boredom glazing over the audiences' eyes, so he added his attention-getting statement, "Plus, if there ever happens to be a zombie apocalypse, the katana is a handy weapon to use to kill walkers. You never run out of bullets and you can chop off zombie heads without letting them get too close to you."

* * *

Rick stood and hurriedly made his way further down the bleachers. He called back, "Come on, let's get a little closer. I want to see all of this." He told people sitting below, 'excuse me and pardon me', as he stepped over or pushed their heads out of his way as he focused on a spot that was right up front.

There was only room enough for one, so when they made it down there, Shane asked the man dressed as a priest, "Do you mind if I sit here? My girlfriend is one of the fighters and I wanna see as much as possible."

The man dressed in black scooted over, "Certainly. I don't mind. This is very exciting. I'm Father Gabriel. You say that's your girlfriend? May I ask what church do you attend and if you have a plan in the future to wed the young lady?"

Shane didn't know what to say. On the other side, Rick heard everything and leaned over and whispered to his best friend, "You know you're going to hell lyin' to a priest, right?"

Shane burst out laughing and shushed Rick, "Father Gabriel, my name is Shane, and this is Rick. His girlfriend is the other fighter and if we both play our cards right, we just might have a double wedding."

Father Gabriel's eyes lit up with excitement and clapped Shane on the shoulder lightly, "That's good to hear, young man." He turned back to what was happening on the gym floor.

Shane asked, "What? Got nothin' to say when I brought your name into it?"

"Nope." Rick kept an eye on the one he thought was Michonne. The one dressed in black, with purple toenails.

Down the other end of the gym floor, there was a table where another group of people sat dressed in karate outfits. There was a sign on the front and it said _'The GPK School of Martial Arts'._ There was five of them. One of them was a pasty-looking woman with the worst haircut Rick had ever seen. She sat in the middle of her group and she happened to be staring at him and Shane.

Rick turned away with a look of nausea, "Ugh, they must be the other school for the competition. They look dusty. I don't want none of them touchin' Michonne or Sasha. Shane… me, you, and Glenn will be the first to volunteer to get into this fight. Got it?"

There was some rustling behind them when Rick looked back, it was Glenn and Maggie, "Got what? What are we doing?"

Shane answered, "When it's time for the competition, all three of us are gonna join the MBL team."

"What… why?" Glenn searched for the reason Rick had that disgusted look on his face when he saw the GPK, "Oh, I see. They don't look very clean, do they?"

"And stanky," Maggie chimed in.

"No, they don't," Rick said as he concentrated all his attention on the soon-to-start sword fight.

Paul stood between the two fighters and held his arms out to both, readying them for the jump-off, "Ladies and gentlemen…" he balled his hands into fists while dropping his arms to his sides. As soon as he stepped back from between them, Michonne and Sasha went down into a knee-bend squat, balancing on the balls of their feet.

They held the tips of their wooden katanas upwards, towards each other in the starting position and waited for Paul's command to start. As soon as Paul brought his hands together in a short clap, they stood, took a few steps towards each other and touched the tips of their swords.

The audience quieted down.

Circling each other, katana tips tapping against one another, Michonne and Sasha searched for an opening to strike. They were only allowed to hit the sides and top of the head, the front of the neck, the right or left side of their torso armor and the padded part of their right or left wrist area.

Sasha was the first to move in to try and get a point by hitting the edge on the top of Michonne's mask. She gave a short piercing scream while stomping her foot to distract and raised her sword. As it came down almost whacking its target, Michonne parried and stepped to the side.

With Sasha's miss, they moved back to facing each other and touched swords to begin circling again.

Now Michonne found an opening and made to strike Sasha's left wrist. When Sash moved to parry, Michonne feinted left, swiveling her sword to the right and with a quick rush forward, she did a short hop, quickly aligning her sword into a straight angle, pushed her arms forward and the tip of her katana jabbed Sasha in her neck padding. Michonne's cry of effort echoed throughout the gym.

The audience gasped then quieted down further, mesmerized by the two dancing back and forth swinging their swords gracefully. The only sound that could be heard were the shuffling and stomping of their bare feet, their yells and the clashing of the wooden katanas.

Chewing on his tongue and worrying his beard, Rick's heart pounded as he watched. Each time they went for a strike, their screams thumped in his ear. Making the battle more intense than it actually was. He knew they were well protected and weren't hurting each other, but the physical exertion they used to maintain kata form and give concise strikes must have been extremely taxing.

The women moved close together, their swords crossed. Rick was close enough to hear their heavy breathing as the wood bashed against each other. Michonne, with her two-handed grip, suddenly stepped back and swung her sword in a small arc, aiming for Sasha's right arm, but Sasha brought hers up underneath quickly to prevent Michonne from getting a hit.

This continued for ten more minutes, swords swinging back and forth, stomps and loud screaming until the final move. Sasha rushed forward and was able to touch the tip of her katana on Michonne's wrist but as Michonne backed away, she brought her sword down to get one last whack on top of Sasha's mask.

As they moved to circle each other again, Paul thankfully stepped between them and raised his hands, signally the end of the presentation.

Rick gave a huge sigh of relief. He didn't know if he could take much more of seeing that piece of wood swinging so close to Michonne's body. He looked over and saw that Shane's clenched fists relaxed from the tense battle.

Shane just stared at Sasha, "That woman is gonna kill me."

Rick agreed with his sentiment as he watched Michonne bow to Sasha, then to Paul, then to the audience who cheered loudly. She went to the sideline and removed her mask. Her locs were wrapped around her head and they fell to her shoulders when she unraveled the cloth that held them in place. Sweat coated her skin and it took all he had in him not to rush across the gym floor, grab her up into his arms and kiss her all over.

Paul raised his hands again to get everyone's attention, "If you please, we will have a twenty-minute break before we start the next event against our rival school, GPK. They have been so gracious to send some of their students to show you different styles and techniques of the martial arts. Michonne and Sasha will be participating, and I would ask if any of you would like to volunteer. This is all for charity and there will not be any actual damaging contact between opponents. This is strictly to show offensive and defensive moves."

Rick watched Paul give a signal to the women and they left, he guessed to changed clothing. Paul continued talking, "During the break, please feel free to help yourself to refreshments that my students have set out for you. Beth shall show you the way to the cafeteria."

While the rest of the crowd went for the food, Rick, Shane, and Glenn with Maggie tagging along went over to the sign-in list and wrote down their names. They were the first to sign. Rick picked it up and ran after Paul and handed it to him. "You said you needed three? Well, here we are. Just let us know where to go and what you want us to do."

Paul smirked as he looked at their hastily scrawled names, "Rick Grimes, right?"

"That's me."

"Yeah, thanks to you, I just lost a bet."

Rick placed his hands on his hips, dropping his chin as he shook his head, "Don't tell me, it's with Daryl. What did y'all wager and what was the take?"

Paul swept a lock of his hair behind his ear, "This is hilarious. He bet that you would be the first to sign your name at the top of the volunteer list and the take was two hundred dollars. How did you know it was Daryl?"

Rick chuckled as he went back toward Shane and Glenn, "Cause I'm starting to understand Michonne's world." As he walked past Daryl who seemed to be hiding behind his sign, he plucked it with his finger, "So you're bettin' on me now?"

Daryl, wearing a dark long-sleeved button down and dark-blue jeans laughed and sat up straight, "Hey, I needed my two hundred bucks back. Don't worry, it's going straight to rent."

* * *

The break was over and now the GPK group faced Michonne, Rick and the rest of their crew. Introductions had been made and Rick reluctantly shook hands with their opponent's leader named Jadis. She was actually the teacher and he did his best to make sure he hid behind Michonne when Paul started pairing challengers.

Paul sucks.

There were five members on each side: Michonne vs Rhonda, Sasha vs Brion, Rick vs Jadis, Shane vs Tamiel and Glenn vs. Nicolas.

Nicholas whined like a little coward when he was paired with Glenn. He said it was not fair that he had to go up against someone of Chinese descent because they were all kung fu masters. Maggie spoke up from the front row bleachers, "He's Korean, you idiot."

Nicolas shut up after that.

With Michonne and Rhonda going first, the rest went and had a seat nearby. Michonne had changed into a regular outfit of loose fitting pants and shirt, in all black. Her opponent wore a tank top and leggings.

Rhonda was very muscular, and she must've lost her neck somewhere in the past.

She kept scowling and flexing her muscles at Michonne while they faced each other. Paul stood to the side and explained what they needed to do. The goal was to see who could be placed in a headlock first. Feet were not allowed to be used, only the arms.

Paul stepped away and told them they could begin whenever they were ready. Jadis came forward and handed Rhonda a square piece of plywood. Rhonda spoke two words to her leader, "We win."

Wondering what the hell she was going to do with the prop, Michonne calmly watched.

Rick, on the other hand, already had an extreme dislike for all of the GPK team and didn't trust that they would compete fairly. His body was ready and primed to jump up and crack one of those fools in the jaw.

The girl held the board in one hand then punched it in half. Sasha rolled her eyes and whispered to Shane, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Shane shrugged and slyly used his movements as an excuse to put his arm around her since she sat down next to him on the bleachers.

Michonne eyed the woman with no emotion and spoke slowly so that Rhonda would understand, she wasn't one to be intimidated, "Boards… don't hit back."

Rick nearly jumped up out of his seat, "Yeah! That's my girl."

Shane leaned over pulling Sasha with him, "Did she just quote Bruce Lee?"

Without taking his eyes off Michonne, Rick nodded, "Yep, she did, and that woman is about to get her ass whooped." He emphasized his words by slapping his thigh.

Rhonda just huffed, set her feet and raised her hands. Michonne centered herself and placed the back of her wrist against Rhonda's. They watched each other's eyes to see who would make the first move. When Rhonda squinted, Michonne knew it was about to go down.

Rhonda raised both hands and lunged for Michonne's neck and Michonne easily swept Rhonda's arms to the side with just a graceful arc of her hands. Rhonda's momentum forced her to fall at Michonne's feet, landing on her hands and knees.

Feeling embarrassed by being blocked by such a simple move, Rhonda growled and hopped to her feet and put her hands back up to try again. This time she tried to reach from under but Michonne just grabbed one wrist and twisted it slightly. It forced Rhonda to involuntarily turn her body away from the pain, allowing Michonne to step around and curve her free arm around Rhonda's no neck.

She let go of Rhonda's arm and locked her hand on her own wrist, which prevented Rhonda from escaping the headlock.

Paul yelled, "Time", letting everyone know that the match was over and that Michonne had won. Being a good sport, Michonne bowed to her opponent, which Rhonda ignored. No skin off Michonne's back, she just turned around and went back to where her team sat.

Rick stood and held out his arms to her, his expression full of pride. _'My lady always keeps a cool and professional head when it comes to dumb bitches.'_

He pulled her into a warm hug and whispered in her ear, "Those were some great moves," and kissed her on the cheek.

Michonne leaned into the kiss, then turned her head to steal one from his lips, "Thanks, babe."

With her casual use of that term of endearment, he moved his head away with a huge grin, "Babe? I like that."

It was time for Sasha to go next. Shane stood up with her and gave her some words of wisdom, "Kick is his ass, baby." He then pat her lightly on the ass as she walked away. She turned back and giggled.

A shocked Michonne couldn't believe her friend let someone feel on her butt like that. Then again, Sasha has been doing a lot of things differently ever since she met Shane.

She would face Brion. A wormy looking guy whose hair clung to his head like he rubbed a whole jar of Blue Magic all over it.

Father Gabriel, sitting on the other side of Shane, was asked, "Father G, I don't want to miss any of Sasha's fight. Could you please do me a huge favor? Could you go to the cafeteria and pick us up some wet wipes? She's going to need to clean her hands after touching ole' boy."

The priest gave Shane a sympathetic eye, "My son, there is no need to be jealous of Mr. Brion. I'm sure Sasha is not interested in him in the slightest. From what I have observed, she is quite besotted with you." He patted Shane on the knee, "I wouldn't be concerned."

Shane rubbed a hand through his dark curls and ran it down his beard, "Oh, you got me all wrong, Father. I'm worried about her getting some kinda skin infection from that guy. I just want to make sure she has something to clean her hands with when she's done."

Father Gabriel sat back, "My apologies. Yes, I will go and bring you back handy wipes for your lady."

Rick and Michonne slapped a hand over their faces, trying not to laugh at how far Shane had fallen.

Glenn and Maggie paid no attention to the previous match or Sasha's. They were too busy staring into each other's eyes. The outside world did not exist for them.

Paul announced to the audience, "Now, Sasha and Brion will show you the defensive and offensive strategies of karate. Sasha will be on defense and block any kicks that Brion throws at her." He spoke lower for only Brion and Sasha to hear, "Remember, this is for exhibition only."

Sasha faced Brion and gave the customary bow.

Rick happened to glance over at Jadis and he saw her do some weird move with her hand, a signal of some kind. She was staring at Brion and when Rick took a closer look at the greasy man, he noticed something white and grainy fall from his closed fist that was held behind his back. He elbowed Shane, who hadn't taken his eyes off Sasha, "Shane, look at his hand. I think he's holdin' something in it. And he shouldn't have anythin' in his hands right now."

Paul had stepped back to signal the start. As soon as he backed away, Brion, in the guise of getting into his stance reached his arm back to fling whatever it was that was in his hand. Shane shot out of his seat like a rocket and grabbed Brion's arm before he could do anything. Shane made him unclench his fist and what looked like salt or sugar fell to the ground.

Most likely it was salt to distract and possibly burn Sasha's eyes, giving him an advantage for a win. But that was just stupid. Everybody was sitting right front and center and would see everything. "What the fuck, dude. You gone throw salt at my girl?" Shane raged and squeezed the hand he held. Brion cried out from the pain of getting his knuckles smashed.

The rest of the GPK ran out onto the floor and had the nerve to act like they were gonna jump on Shane. Tamiel was the closest and as soon as she put a hand on Shane's shoulder, Sasha was right there spinning her around clapping her on the side of the face, "Don't even think about touching him."

Jadis pulled Brion away from Shane and did that weird hand signal again. Nicolas, Rhonda, and Tamiel converged on Sasha and Shane. Before they could clash, Rick, Michonne, and Glenn stood next to them.

Paul realized quick he had lost control of the event. The audience started screaming, panicking, and fleeing for the doors. He and Beth tried to stop them from rushing out, but they just pushed the two along with them. Paul tripped and one of the spectators stepped on his leg, twisting it. Daryl had followed and when he saw Paul fall, he dove right into the crowd, picked him up and took him to his office, then called 911.

They would have crushed Beth too if Maggie hadn't seen what was happening and pulled her to safety. She brought Beth back over to the bleachers before she moved closer to where the major fight was happening.

Shane and Sasha found themselves wrestling with the She-Hulk Rhonda and Tamiel. Rick and Michonne squared off with Brion and Jadis and Nicholas thought he could take on Glenn.

Brion swung his fist at Michonne. She ducked and kicked him in the abdomen. Jadis held her fists up to Rick.

Keeping an eye out on the cheating Brion, but also knowing Michonne could take care of herself, Rick shook his head at the strange woman who led the GPK, "Don't think I won't hit you if you touch me or Michonne."

Jadis disregarded his warning and threw a punch anyway. Michonne, finished with a wheezing Brion lying on the floor gasping, caught her fist in mid-throw then twisted it behind Jadis' back.

"Did you not _hear_ what Rick said?" With her other hand, she grabbed Jadis by the neck and slammed her to the ground.

In the meantime, Shane and Sasha's fight wound up running into Rick. Shane had picked up Rhonda and body slammed her, while Sasha ran after a fleeing Tamiel.

Tamiel ran headlong into Rick, who was watching Michonne put down Jadis. Sasha crashed into the halted Tamiel, pushing a surprised Rick to the ground. Sasha in all her fury began pummeling Tamiel, completely oblivious to Rick being practically underneath them.

Shane saw what was happening and he grabbed Rhonda by the back of her neck and the hem of her pants and threw her across the room. He then ran and plucked Sasha's thrashing body off the frightened Tamiel and the still surprised Rick.

Rick pushed Tamiel off him and scrambled to his feet. Michonne now had a knee on the back of Jadis' neck, holding her in place.

Tamiel lay on the floor where he pushed her, crying.

Rhonda was trying to recover from being thrown into a wall. The only ones still fighting was Glenn and Nicholas.

Brion, after recovering from Michonne's kick, tried to go to his leader's rescue. He hopped up and attempted to run past Rick to reach them. Without taking his eyes off Michonne, Rick reached out and grabbed Brion by the neck, He tilted his head and squinted menacingly, "Where do you think you're goin'?"

Brion took a swing. That was a huge mistake. Rick blocked it, then took the other hand off Brion's neck, balled it into a fist, and punched him in the face.

Rick let out a breath of satisfied relief while cracking his neck, "Glad I got that out of me."

Shane had turned a still agitated Sasha into his arms, trying to calm her down. "Shh, shh, shh… It's alright now," he soothingly said into her hair.

He could hear Michonne in the background say to Jadis, "Do you yield? Say yes."

Jadis responded, "Yes… yes. I yield."

Michonne relieved her knee of Jadis' neck when she stood, "Good." For good measure, she placed the palm of her hand on the back of the GPK leader's head and gave her a good solid push. "Don't try that shit again."

Loud howling caught everyone's attention over on the other side of the gym, Nicholas was holding a metal chair high in the air and Glenn lay rolling on the ground holding his leg. The rest of the crew rushed over, along with Maggie to see blood starting to soak Glenn's pant leg.

Maggie screamed, "What did you do?" She ran up and snatched the chair out of Nicholas' hand and whacked him with it.

Nicholas spun a full 180 degrees from the chair's force and when he hit the ground, he didn't move. Maggie dropped the chair and grinned at the group, "Did y'all see that?"

In the midst of his groaning, Glenn held up two thumbs, "That's how you do it, sweetie."

Everyone then rushed to surround Glenn. Feeling elated for knocking out Nicholas for a fleeting moment, Maggie became serious when she dropped to her knees to try and hold him still while Rick and Shane checked the damage to his leg.

Daryl and Paul made their way back out to the gym and went straight to the reporters who hung around. Money and promises were exchanged to prevent news of the fist-fight from spreading.

While Rick and Shane took care of Glenn. Daryl, a slightly limping Paul, along with Michonne, Sasha, and Father G, escorted the GPK team out the doors. Beth threw water on Nicholas to wake him up.

Paul wanted them out of his building quickly before the police arrived. He couldn't have anyone arrested because Michonne, Sasha, Rick, Shane, Glenn and possibly Maggie too, would go down with them.

As they watched them leave, the ambulance pulled up.

The paramedics rolled a gurney over to stand in front of Paul, "Someone call 911? What happened?"

Paul spoke for all of them, "Yes, we were practicing and one of my students caught a bad kick to the leg. I think it's broken."

They followed the rest to where Glenn lay now going into shock. Because Rick and Shane were trained in emergency first aid, they had him mobilized and had cut his pant leg with a pair of scissors Beth found for them. Glenn's legbone, the tibia had been broken in half. Part of the jagged edges had pierced through his skin. There was nothing Rick and Shane could do other than hold him still until the paramedics arrived.

Shane moved out of the way for them to work on Glenn when Sasha standing nearby caught his attention. He pulled her to him, leaned down and gave her a rough, wet kiss. "You were so hot out there, comin' to my defense in shit. You know I'm gonna hit that tonight, right?" He eased his groin onto her.

Sasha reached down and wrapped her palm around the _'Manny'._ "Nah, not if I hit this first." She gripped him by the back of the neck, squeezed the other hand on his dick lightly, forcing Shane's mouth open in surprise for her to plunge her tongue inside.

When Michonne made it back to Rick with the emergency personnel, she helped him stand, "His leg is broken. I'm sure he's gonna need major surgery," Rick explained. "I hate myself for having to do this, but we gotta go with Glenn to the hospital. He's our partner." He gathered her in his arms and planted a warm kiss on her lips, "I promised myself the next time I saw you, I would not let you get away from me again without at least getting your number."

Michonne placed her hands on both of his cheeks, the tips of her fingers grazed his curls, "I know. After everything we been through ever since we first met, you've earned the right to get more from me than just a number." She stood on tiptoe and kissed him back, sliding her tongue into his mouth and pulling him down to her level. She ran her hands through his hair before scratching her fingernails through his beard. Rick grasped her by the hips and molded his body along hers.

She let him go and licked his upper lip as she gazed back up at him with her big brown eyes, "Find me when you're done."

His eyes elevatored her up and down, "Oh, I will. Love the purple. I look forward to meeting them up close and personal."

Michonne backed away from him, her hips swaying, "You'll be meeting more than that. See ya later, Rick."

"I'll be seeing _you_ , Michonne."

 **A/N: Y'all know what's coming next** **:)**


	9. Learnin' New Thangs

**A/N: AT TantalusLove, you are correct. GPK does stand for Garbage Pail Kids :)**

 **This chapter: NSFW… enjoy**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Learnin' New Thangs**

 ** _A few hours after Glenn went to the hospital…_**

Sasha answered the phone, "Hello?"

 _"Hey Sasha, sorry to bother you. Shane gave me your number."_ Rick could hear his buddy giggling in the background. Giggling? He stared at his smartphone before putting it back to his ear.

"You're not bothering me, Rick. Our address is 969 Jefferson Chase. Don't worry, I won't be there. Be nice to my girl."

Rick heard laughter before she hung up on him. He didn't even have to tell her why he was calling.

* * *

Michonne was finishing blotting out the extra water from her hair when the doorbell rang. She wasn't expecting anyone so soon. Maybe it was Sasha, bless her heart, since she had a habit of leaving her keys. Figuring it was her girl trying to come back in after she just left she wrapped the towel tightly around her head and made for the door. She opened it without bothering to look and see who it was.

"Girl, I knew it. You forgot your keys again. One day, I might not be …"

She stopped mid-sentence when she realized it wasn't Sasha knocking, it was Rick.

She reached up to catch the towel from falling off when she stepped back in surprise. "Oh crap! I thought you were Sasha. Wow, Rick, you got some good detective skills. How did you find me?"

Wearing a brown t-shirt and dark jeans, Rick stood there with his hands behind his back. He smiled down at how cute she looked with her bare shoulder peeking out of the collar of her over-large white shirt. His keen PI skills noted she was totally braless. He could see the outline of her nipples underneath the thin material.

Dark purple leggings and bare feet completed her ensemble. "Evenin' Michonne. You told me to find you and I did. I used my sleuthing expertise and went straight to your roommate. She graciously gave me the address."

She stepped back so Rick could enter. "That works."

When she closed the door, she turned and jumped when she bumped into him. He didn't go into the living room as she thought. Instead, he stayed close enough where she barely had any room to turn around. "Oh, shit! You scared me," she laughed, grabbing her towel again.

She reached out and gave his chest a little push, and took a second to admire the fact that the chiseled muscles underneath his shirt felt really good. "There's a thing called personal space, you know. Go have a seat on the couch, crowder man," she giggled.

Rick gave her a smirk and a shake of his head before doing what she told him to do. He surveyed her front living space, "This is nice… comfy."

The living room was decorated in warm colors of tan, orange, yellow and brown with a touch of green. Thick area rugs covered the floor. The couch and matching love seat was made of soft, chocolate brown leather with brightly colored throw pillows and a large fleece blanket thrown over the back.

Once seated, the couch felt so cozy, he tested it by bouncing on it lightly a couple of times as he watched her go around the room gathering what looked like lotion in a container, then sit cross-legged in the lounge chair opposite him.

"Thanks. It's just Sasha and me. We're hardly ever here, but when we are, we want to be comfortable."

She pulled the towel off her head and as if in slow motion, her damp locs cascaded down to her shoulders. Twisting off the lid, she scooped out some of the cream and rubbed it between her hands. He was so fascinated with her movements, he had to shake his head to clear it and put his tongue back into his mouth in order to understand what she just said next.

Rick started to realize something. Whenever he watched Michonne do something; wielding the katana, doing her hair, hell… just talking, he fell into some sort of zone. He just stared at her and chewed his tongue. He'd never done that before with anyone else and he knew it was a habit he didn't want to break.

He hopes it doesn't freak her out. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

With her head bent to the side and her arms raised into her hair, Michonne grasped a single loc and massaged her fingertips into the root of her scalp then wrapped her hands around its neatly twisted length, smoothing the cream down along and rolling the loc in between her palms until she coated it entirely.

She moisturized several more before she repeated herself, "I said, I wanted to apologize for that disaster of a demonstration today. It wasn't supposed to turn into a street fight. How is poor Glenn doing?"

He settled back and relaxed against the couch, "He'll be fine. They set his leg and are making him stay about a day. Maggie stayed with him the whole time, except for when he went into surgery. She's there now."

"Maggie is somethin' else. She's a sweet girl." She paused to concentrate on her hair for a moment. "I'm so sorry about Sasha. She didn't know you were under Tamiel when she was beating her up."

He waved that away, "Nah, that was an accident. She wasn't aiming for me. She was only trying to protect Shane."

Things went quiet as Michonne continued to do her hair… Rick silently watching. "You know, you're awfully comfortable doing such a private thing in front of me."

Her hands stopped their movement, "What… this? You knocked on my door and you are in my house. Not my fault you came at a time when I do my grooming. You're right, though. It is an intimate thing, and it must be making you uncomfortable." She wiped her hands on the towel and started to wrap her hair again when he stopped her.

"Michonne, I have laid out on a bed like a sacrificial lamb for you. You have poked me, stolen my blood…"

"I did not steal your blood, you volunteered."

He laughed, "Doesn't matter. You took it from me. You punched me in the face and you rescued me from the Vulcan from hell. I would thank that's as intimate as one person could get with another. I'm not uncomfortable. In fact, I was going to ask if I could help you."

Michonne looked up at him in surprise, "With my hair?"

He nodded, "Yeah, your hair."

She gave him a quizzical stare, "Didn't you ever hear that saying, 'Never touch a black woman's hair'?"

"Yeah, I heard it before. That's why I'm asking permission. If you show me what to do, there shouldn't be a problem, right?"

She thought about that for a moment, "You're right." She tightened the lid on the container and stood, "Okay. I'll show you."

He stood when she did, and she waved for him to sit back down. She sighed, "This reminds me of when I went to Sasha's house and her momma did my hair." She stopped in front of him as he looked up at her, then turned to sit between his widespread legs.

Rick swallowed hard when her ass stopped briefly several inches from his face. Before her butt hit the ground, he grabbed a throw pillow and placed it on the floor as she held onto his knees and steadied herself on the way down.

"Now, watch me do one and then you can do the rest. It doesn't take long. If you get tired, just let me know."

After she showed him what to do with one loc, she held the jar out to him, "Now take a dollop and rub it into your hands." He followed her instructions and gently rubbed the lotion on his fingertips, then into the root of her twisted hair. Next, he placed it between his palms and rolled them down until he reached the end.

Rick stayed quiet as he concentrated on his task. When the movements began to feel comfortable to him, he asked, "So tell me. You are a phlebotomist by day, a bouncer by night and you teach martial arts on the weekends?"

Totally relaxed, she lifted her head, "Yep. My main job is at the plasma center. I only work security for my uncle a couple nights a week, and I work with my students every Saturday. Sunday is the only day I'm completely free."

He swept some of her hair to the side, so he could reach the locs underneath, "You're a busy lady."

"Not really. I just like having something to do. It helps that I love doing what I do."

Rick enjoyed that aspect about her. He felt the same way. "I share that same feeling. When I was a kid, I always looked for something to keep me busy. What were you like when you were little?"

She adjusted herself on the floor and sat up a little more, bringing her back closer to his crotch. Resting her arms on top of his knees, she answered, "Well, it was just me and my older brother, Noah. We lost our mom when I was two, so I don't remember her at all, except what daddy and Noah have told me about her. Being a single father, my dad was always busy. Even after he remarried a few years ago. Until then, it was just me, my dad, and Noah." She quieted for a moment as she remembered her childhood.

"We were really competitive," she laughed. "We had this game we played called _'Blink'_."

Rick started on another section, "Blink? What's that?"

Michonne unconsciously began to rub tiny circles on Rick's knees, "It's where you make someone blink without ever touching them. They would have to hold still while you swung at them. They couldn't jerk away or flinch for fear of getting hit. If they moved, they lost.

"My favorite was to put an apple in a paper lunch bag and flick it in Noah's face. I'd say, 'blink, blink' with each flick. It never failed. I usually got his lunch money for the week or his dessert." Her body shook with laughter at the memories.

"I became very good at not flinching or moving."

Her last statement gave Rick a raunchy idea as he reached into the jar and scooped out some more and tunneled down to her scalp to massage and stimulate the skin.

Michonne let out a little moan as he hit on a particular spot on the back of her head, "God, that feels good. I haven't had anyone else's hands in my hair in a long time."

When he finished with the last one he gathered her locs together and soothingly slid his fingers down to the ends. He repeated the motion when she lifted her chin and sighed each time. "How about we don't let that happen again," he said with a lowered voice.

She raised an eyebrow as she responded, "Are you volunteering?"

He leaned to whisper in her ear, "Will you let me?"

Before she answered he kissed the top of her head, "Up."

She stood with the help of his hands on her waist while she pushed up on his knees. He pulled her down to sit next to him. "I wanna play a game."

Michonne eyed him skeptically as he grabbed her towel and wiped the lotion off his hands. "What kind of game?"

He adjusted his glasses, "You're a competitive woman. I'd like to make a wager."

She folded her arms over her chest as she noticed he tried to hide a slick smile from her.

He removed his glasses and put them on the side table, "I am going to touch you any way I want, and you aren't allowed to move."

Michonne felt a tightening of her nipples, "That sounds suspiciously like the game I just described, but not. What happens if I do?"

He leaned closer, so near that she felt puffs of his minty-fresh breath brush across her cheeks, "Then I win."

Staring back and forth into his intense blue eyes, her voice lowered almost to a whisper, "What do you want?"

Rick didn't hesitate when he answered in a sexy, deep voice, "Everythin'."

He sat back, "Get yourself into a comfortable position, 'cause once I start, you can't move from it."

Still not sure which way he was going with this game, she straightened her back against the couch and brought her legs up and folded them, cross-legged. "What happens if I win?"

"You won't"

"Confident much?"

He tilted his head, "After everythan'? Oh, I'm more than confident. I'm determined."

She swept her hair up to tie it into a bun, "Am I allowed to make noise?"

"You can make as much noise as you want... scream even," he said as he pulled off his watch and set it next to his glasses.

After finishing tying her hair back, she dropped her hands to rest them on her folded thighs, "You are really feeling yourself, Rick. When you said everything, what does that even mean?"

Rick moved to where he was squatting in front of her, "It means you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow morning."

Michonne's heart skipped a beat and a pulse pounded in her pussy, "Oh, you're that type of confident. Brag much?"

His head dropped down, almost with a shy tilt, when he raised it again, he looked her straight in the eye, "I don't know about that. I wasn't like this before. Ever since I met you, you brought out this confidence in me."

Rick placed his hands on top of hers and moved them till they rested at her sides. "I need the room." Then he moved again to sit beside her, "Make sure your ready. I'm about to start.

"Remember, you can't move."

Michonne's eyes darted to the ceiling, "This is not fair. I don't get a prize if I win."

"You will," he whispered. Because she wasn't allowed to move, she couldn't turn her head to see what he was doing. The room became quiet and Michonne waited with baited breath for what he was about to do next. She then heard the creaking sound of leather as he moved closer to her on the couch. The sound of Rick's parting lips so close to her ear had her nipples hardening.

She nearly jumped when she felt the warm tip of his tongue swipe the fleshy part of her ear, his breathing slow and steady.

 _'This is so not Blink,'_ she whined inwardly.

"Very good," he spoke in a low voice, referring to her not moving from his surprise touch.

Michonne realized now that she needed to be better prepared, 'cause she had a feeling Rick was about to turn her ass out.

His tongue didn't stop there. The moist tip traced the shell of her ear and it was slightly ticklish and erotic at the same time.

 _'Why, oh, why did I sit with my legs open like this?'_ She lamented to herself, she felt exposed and vulnerable in that position. Her nether regions clenched each time his tongue licked her.

More creaking of the couch signaled him moving away from her. With her hair piled on top of her head, the back of her neck was free and clear for Rick to touch with his fingertips. Softened by her hair cream, they slid with a featherlight touch from one shoulder to the other.

Rick clearly saw the goosebumps raise on her skin.

Gliding along, they veered up to her hairline, "You're trying to see if I'm ticklish. It's not gonna work." She held herself rigidly still and closed her eyes tightly after she said that, hoping he wouldn't bust her for breaking the rules by her movement.

She could feel him moving again as his fingers circled around and caught on the edges of the loose collar of her shirt. A second hand was added. The neckline was wide enough for him to slowly lower it down past her shoulders, when only the tops of her breasts were exposed, he asked, "May, I?"

She was about to nod her head until she remembered. She whispered, "Yes." She shuddered inwardly as she felt the cool air washing over her as her breasts were slowly exposed to the room's cooler temperature.

Rick kept going until he stopped at her elbows. "I think I'm going to bend the rules. If you don't mind."

He couldn't take his eyes off her exquisite breasts. Full and firm, they would fill his hands and then some. He watched, fascinated as her nipples tightened and hardened the more he stared. His mouth watering for a taste. Michonne's dark chocolate areola's blended perfectly into the lighter shade of her skin.

His gaze left her chest to travel down her muscled tummy to where the rest was hidden from him by her shirt and her leggings.

With her eyes still closed, Michonne could feel Rick's warm scrutiny of her titties and she felt her nipples perk up in response. This was a new experience for her to struggle not to arch her back or raise her shirt to cover herself. No one, not even Mike had eyed her body so up close and personal.

She cleared her throat and opened her eyes. What she saw almost made her gasp. From the looks of it, Rick was staring at her chest with worshiping adoration. "Uhm, Rick… how often have you done this before?"

He looked up and Michonne would swear his eyes appeared a darker blue and were suspiciously damp. He shook his head as he smiled at her, "Never. But with you, I'm up to tryin' and learnin' new thangs." He licked his lips, "I'm about to bend those rules now and remember my request at the Messie Bull?"

"Yessss…."

He tugged on her shirt, stretching the collar, freeing her forearms and releasing her hands, "I'mma need you to hold those for me now."

Michonne didn't need to be told what _those_ he was talking about. When he asked her the first time to hold her breasts for him, the thought of it wouldn't leave her mind for the rest of the night. When her hands were free, she cupped her breasts, which raised her hardened nipples to point straight at an ecstatic Rick. "You know, it's not fair that you can bend and break rules of a game whenever you want," she chastised.

Rick shrugged, "My game, my rules. Now don't move."

Michonne's eyes widened and her mouth opened in a silent gasp as she watched Rick lean forward. Seeing him part his lips and adding the memory of hearing it will forever be seared into her brain. Holding her breast still, she gaped mesmerized as his tongue went from sweeping and moistening his lips to protruding from his mouth, the tip tentatively caressing her nipple.

The pink contrasting beautifully with the dark brown.

As he laved her engorged flesh, Michonne lightly squeezed her breast in a small attempt for him to take more into his warm mouth. She got her wish when he opened his mouth wide to suction in as much as he could fit in there. He had closed his eyes, moaning with delight as he twirled his tongue in tiny circles.

Michonne tried to hang on to the rules of his game but she completely and utterly failed when he began drawing and sucking hard. She dropped her grip on the breast not being attended and slid her fingers through his curls at the back of his head. Pulling him closer.

Rick's hands reached out and grabbed her ankles to help straighten out her legs. His mouth switched to the other nipple when he moved his torso and lower body out of the way.

Both forgot the game as soon as her feet hit the floor and they both worked together to drag down her shirt and her leggings until her body was completely naked before him. Michonne tried to maneuver herself to lay sideways but Rick wasn't ready for that. He released her nipple with a pop and stopped long enough to take her in.

Michonne's ass lay partway on the edge of the couch, her legs spread with him in between. Her stomach muscles clenched with each breath she took. Palming a handful of her beautiful breasts, he laid his body on top of hers to join their mouths together. Heavy breathing, gasps, and moans were the only noise in the room.

He pulled back, his eyes scaling up and down and landed on her mound. With her legs wide open, he could see her glistening response to their heavy petting. "I need to taste you, Michonne."

She nodded her head this time, her finger flying to her mouth to chew on her fingernail.

Rick didn't hesitate, he held her by the hips and scooched her further back, then he grabbed her ankles, raising them and bending her legs till her feet settled on the edge of the couch. He knew she was flexible enough for her feet to rest in front of her thighs and still be comfortable. He widened her limbs with a gentle push of his hands, baring everything to him.

Michonne was in erotic awe, she'd never seen a man so fascinated with her pussy. He was freaking studying her. Before he even touched her with his lips, he stuck a finger in his mouth and moistened the tip and glided it along her outer labia, spreading them open, whispering, "So pretty, so pink."

He continued his perusal and moved to stroke her inner lips. Michonne placed her hands on her knees and just watched what he was doing with fascination.

He switched to his thumb and dampened it with his tongue. He used it to part her exquisite pink petals to unveil her dewy pearl peeking out of its hood. With each stroke, Michonne's hips jerked involuntarily.

Rick removed his tantalizing thumb and Michonne's thirsty ass gaze followed it. When it reached its destination, Michonne felt her quim pulse with excitement.

Rick groaned in satisfaction as he sucked all her honey from his thumb. Her taste was splendid.

He dove in.

Michonne yelped with the heightened pleasure that spread all through her body. She let go of her knees and her hands latched onto his head.

She raised her hips as Rick's tongue tunneled to stroke the inside of her walls, the pad of his thumb gently rubbing her clitoris as he drank her in.

"Oh, shit. Rick!"

Rick palmed her ass to pull her hips forward giving him more room to bury his face within her folds. His non-stop movement of his tongue slid from the crack of her ass to the tip of her clit. His beard became saturated with her cream.

He fed two thick fingers into her hole and Michonne about screamed when she felt him filling her up. She spread her legs wider as a salacious tingling began where Rick's nose kept bumping her engorged bundle of nerves.

Rick growled as he devoured her. He could feel her inner walls start to clench faster and squeeze tighter on his fingers and his tongue. He began to fuck her more rapidly as her keening cries turned into the libidinous yowls of a woman being truly satisfied. Michonne was so insatiably worked up, she didn't realize when she started gripping and pulling on Rick's hair.

Rick lost control of his mouth as he sought to swallow and taste everything that was Michonne, her inner thighs, her asshole, her fucking pussy… god her pussy was so good. If she let him, he was never gonna leave.

With one hand he reached up and weaved his arm through hers to wrap his fingers around a breast. When he pinched her nipple, that was the catalyst that burst the damn.

Michonne screamed.

Her whole body went rigid. The grip on his hair tightened to the point she might have ripped out a few strands. Her pussy clenched and unclenched as streams of cum flowed from her. Rick clamped his lips over her slit and drank every drop.

Michonne's reaction was so strong that her hips squirmed to get away from the immense orgasm that just kept on coming. Rick wasn't allowing that, he held on and used his tongue to soothe her sensitive pussy.

As she tried to catch her breath, Rick didn't give her much time to recuperate. He kept a hold of her hips and pulled her sideways. He ripped off his shirt, unbuckled his pants and kicked off his boots.

Michonne was so fucked in the head that she didn't even get a chance to get a good look at Rick's nicely formed and perfectly proportioned-sized dick.

If she did, she would have said, ' _Nope.'_

Once he was undressed, he picked up the towel she used for her hair and reached into his discarded jeans pocket to pull out a condom. He folded the towel in half and told her, "Lift up," before placing it under her ass. Michonne complied without really being able to concentrate or understand what the hell was going on.

The crackle of the condom wrapper brought her back to attention. Rick knelt between her widened thighs and was getting ready to place the prophylactic on the tip of his cock.

"I'm clean but I want to make sure we don't get any unexpected guests we're not ready for yet."

She reached out and snatched it from his hand and threw it across the room.

"Michonne!" He called out in surprise as he watched to rubber fly, hit the wall with a plop then land on the floor.

She brought his attention back when he felt her long fingers wrap around his wide girth. "I'm clean too and I'm on the pill."

Rick bent over and joined his mouth again with hers. Michonne let go of his dick and scraped her nails through his beard, enjoying the feel of his jawline working the kiss.

Meanwhile, Rick grabbed himself and rubbed his glistening tip along her slit. Michonne widened her thighs and prepared to get wrecked.

He slowly thrust his hips and slid inside. Michonne had to pull her mouth from his as she gasped when he spread her pussy walls, filling her. Her mouth formed into an _'O'_ as he kept going until he was deeply-seated within. She raised her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist.

The both waited while she became accustomed to his size. "Goddammit, Rick. Why didn't you tell me what you were working with?"

He pulled back to grin at her face, "Because I'd rather show you, Michonne."

Rick drew his hips back enough to leave the tip inside of her then began a pumping pace that made Michonne see stars. His cock slid smoothly in and out of her wet pussy, the squelching sounds of their wet embrace echoed throughout the room.

As he hit her with a punishing speed, Michonne howled more as she desperately held onto his shoulders trying her best to stay on Rick's ride.

The man swiveled his hips, lifted her ass to fuck deeper, gave her the long stroke by grabbing one of her legs and putting it over his shoulder and letting the other dangle towards the floor.

"Oh, my god, Rick! What are you doing to me?" Her grip slipped, and she scrambled to get a hold onto his neck.

Rick panted and grunted as the tip of his dick tried to reach her cervix, "Too many opportunities have slipped past us and I'm not gonna let that happen again. I'm gonna make you mine, Michonne. Just as I'm yours." He clamped his lips to her and pumped his hips faster. He could feel it coming and he wasn't going to let go until he fucked another orgasm out of her.

Breaking away from her mouth, he begged, "Gimme one more, Michonne. Cum for me, baby." He reached down to stroke her clit, angling his manhood to hit an ultra-sensitive spot in her pussy. "Cum all over this pipe, baby. This is yours and he will only fuck this pussy. You want that? You want this dick to only belong to this pussy?" He emphasized each word with a slam of his cock and friction on her hard clitoris.

He growled and leaned into her, "Drown this bitch, Michonne… drown it!"

With his words, Michonne came like a fucking geyser.

As soon as Rick felt his dick being saturated with her hot juices, he roared into the air and let it all go.

 _"Fuuuuuuck!"_

Michonne could feel his hot seed shoot into her cave then spill out and coat the insides of her thighs and slide down between the crack of her ass.

Rick collapsed on top of Michonne. He was spent.

Michonne didn't care that Rick's heavy body weighed her down. She was exhausted.

After a while, Rick finally did move, but he only had enough energy move to the side and to pull the fleece blanket over both of them.

He smiled groggily with happiness as he looked down at a sleeping Michonne. His kissed her on the forehead before falling into oblivion.

* * *

It was early morning and Rick woke up thirsty for a snack. Adjusting a still sleeping Michonne so that she lay on her back, he snaked his way under the covers down to where he stopped between her thighs. He couldn't see a thing, but he didn't need light to find what he was looking for. Widening her thighs and raising her legs up over his shoulders, Rick opened her pussy lips with his thumb and forefinger and slid his tongue along her slit. She was still damp from their previous journey and he swallowed it all.

Michonne awoke to the beginning of her orgasm and realized immediately who was responsible, "Rick… Fuck!" Her fingers tunneled through his hair as he continued to lick her up and down.

When she came, a burst of light flashed beneath her closed eyelids. Still exhausted she drifted back into dreamland with Rick gently laving his tongue up and down her pussy.

He smiled with satisfaction as he fell back to sleep, still in the same position… under the covers with his head resting on her thigh while the other leg was still propped over his shoulder.

* * *

 ** _11:00 AM Later Sunday Morning…_**

Michonne and Rick lay sprawled on the couch in the same position they fell asleep. Michonne lay on her back with Rick on top. His body still between her legs and lowered to where his head lay against her thigh, his lips parted and breathed soft puffs of warm air onto the mound of her pussy.

The blanket Rick had hastily pulled over them last night, covered them from Michonne's chest to Rick's ankles. His bare feet hung out over the arm of the couch.

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, they didn't hear the rattle of keys jingling the lock before it was opened, letting the person walk in.

There was a pregnant pause before a man's deep voice hollered, startling the two lovers awake.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

Michonne's eyes instantly opened then widened some more when she saw who was standing there.

Rick's head raised up in surprise, but the blanket kept him from seeing anything. Since Michonne didn't immediately jump up, he knew the intruder wasn't life-threatening. And, if it was Mike, he was going to beat the holy shit out of him.

Didn't matter if he was naked.

He cautiously raised the side of the blanket. He lifted just enough for him to be able to see the person, making sure that whoever was standing there would not be able to get a peek at Michonne's goodies.

Michonne finally got her faculties together before gasping out her shock, "Daddy?"

Rick recognized the man standing there and he just wanted to go back, cover his head and possibly die of embarrassment, "Commander Morgan?"

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**

 **So, our favorite couple was finally able to come together?**

 **Let me know in the comments if you liked, didn't like… I appreciate everything you guys say to me.**

 **See ya next week!**


	10. Sunday Relations

**A/N: Welcome back! Let find out what happens when your father walks into your house and finds you and your boyfriend in a compromising position.**

 **Oh, and there's some fluffy stuff and some NSFW stuff :)**

 **And, sorry for this long ass chapter. Didn't realize how long it was 'til it was pointed out to me.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Sunday Relations**

 **Sunday morning at Michonne's house…**

Police Commander Morgan Jones, stared down at his sleeping daughter on the couch, clearly unclothed with a strange lump hiding underneath a blanket. That lump was attached to a pair of feet noticeably hanging out and over the arm of the couch.

He didn't get it. He was there at his usual time; 11 AM, for Sunday morning breakfast with his daughter and her best friend, Sasha. So, why was he walking in on this?

"What in the hell is going on here?"

Morgan watched Michonne open her eyes immediately and take a few seconds to realize he was standing in the hallway looking at the both of them.

"Daddy?"

Her father saw the lump's head rise quickly then stop. Must have realized their asses were naked and if he jumped up, he would be exposing them both. When the lump slowly raised the edge of the blanket to peek out, Morgan recognized those blue eyes instantly.

"Commander?"

"Well, well… if it isn't Officer Grimes."

Michonne scrambled to sit up but Rick's heavy body kept her in place. She clutched the blanket to her chest to prevent her father from seeing something he hadn't seen since she reached puberty.

Morgan shook his head when he heard his officer whisper, "Michonne… Michonne, I'm still down here, between your legs… naked."

"I can hear you, Officer Grimes," Morgan said dryly. Then to his daughter, "I'm going to go get some coffee."

That was the last thing Rick's commander said to him before he walked out of the living room and went into the kitchen.

With him out of sight, Michonne nudged Rick with her knee, "He's gone. You can get up now."

Rick raised himself on all fours and stared down at Michonne's body, soft and pliant from just waking from sleep, "God, your beautiful." His eyes traced from her breasts of dark golden umber down to her heavenly pussy. He felt himself harden but the sound of glass and pots banging brought him out of his stupor. He kept the cover over her body and reached on the floor to pick up her over-large shirt that'd been hastily discarded last night.

Once she was modestly covered, he reached for his pants and threw them on. He pulled on his shirt and leaned down to get his glasses and watch. Rick was determined to head out the door before his boss saw him again and gave him the _talk_ or possibly a black eye for getting caught sleeping with his daughter.

He was in such a haste to get up outta there, he didn't notice that Michonne stood there with her arms folded across her chest observing him scramble about putting on his clothes. "Where do you think you're going?"

He stopped in the middle of pulling on his boot, his eyes darting toward the kitchen, "I'm leaving. I'm sure you and your dad need to talk, and I want him calm before he sees me again."

Michonne placed a hand on Rick's arm, halting him. "Rick, you're not going anywhere. Do you have to work today?"

Puzzled by her line of questioning and why she wasn't freaking out because her father just busted them naked on her couch, "No. Why?"

She then asked, "Do you have something you have to do? Are you free today?"

Rick put his glasses on and placed his hands on his hips, "No, I don't have anything pressing to do today and yes, I'm free."

"Good. You're hanging out with me today."

"What? What about your dad? He's not gonna be happy to see me. I work for the man for Christ's sake and I just had relations his daughter!" Rick began to feel panic. Morgan was gonna kill him and he wasn't ready to die yet.

Michonne wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm kiss, "Relations? My dad probably doesn't even use that word and he is not going to kill you. I'm a grown ass woman and my father trusts me to make my own choices. What's going to happen, is you are going to go upstairs, take a shower and come down for breakfast."

Her hands slid down to grab him by his ass, and she admitted, "I want to spend some time with you. Don't you think we deserve it after everything?"

God, he loved this woman even though they've only known each other for about two weeks.

Rick slipped a hand under her shirt and rubbed his hand over her hardening nipple, "Well, if that's what my queen wants. I have my gym bag in the car with a change of clothes."

He hurriedly assured her, "I keep it with me at all times, so don't think I was plannin' on spending the night."

Michonne's hand slipped to the front of his jeans and palmed his firming cock, "That's good. I didn't think you did. Alright,' she smacked his ass, "get your clothes, run upstairs and my room is on the right. I have my own bathroom and you can help yourself to anything. New toothbrushes are in the left drawer of the bathroom sink. All I ask is that you don't go snooping in my dresser."

He leaned back away from her, "Not that I was going to, but why not? What you got hidin' in there?"

Michonne ran a finger along his shirt collar and said whimsically, "Something that might traumatize you, that's all." She pointed her finger at him, "So don't be nosey."

She pulled out of his arms and started to head to the kitchen to have her own talk with her dad.

Rick called out, "Michonne."

She paused and turned back before she left the living room, "Yeah."

Rick waggled his finger at her bottom half, thankfully covered by her overlarge shirt. He gave her a wicked grin, teasing, "I see you walkin' a little crooked there."

Michonne picked up a pillow that had been tossed on the floor the night before and threw it at him. Rick dodged it as he laughed.

She shook her head in exasperation, "Go get your clothes while I fix us some something to eat."

He saluted her, then gave her a peck on the cheek as he left for the front door to get his bag, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Rick Grimes, a grown ass man of 25 years of age was hiding out in his girlfriend's bedroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror, checking out the sprinkle of premature gray hair in his beard. He gave Michonne that title even though he didn't officially ask her yet. He should know better than to assume but there was no fucking way she was going to be anything else besides his significant other.

Glenn made some very valid points.

Michonne had him by the balls last night. He'd never had a sexual experience so intense and so mind-blowing.

No one else will do.

He had been blessed with finding a queen who not only seems to like him, but she laughs at his jokes. She's living a full life her way and keeps a cool head in the face of adversity. When she's done with somethin', she's done. No more playing around for his lady.

He witnessed it with the idiot at the plasma center, with Mike at the Messie Bull and those funky people at the recreational center. He definitely wanted to be on her team.

He dropped his bag and sat on the corner of her California king-sized bed and thought about how he was going to deal with her father once he cleaned up. When he woke up to Commander Morgan's voice about twenty minutes ago, he just wanted to curl up in a ball of embarrassment. Not because he was in his daughter's house so early in the morning, but because he was found sleeping between his daughter's naked thighs.

Though, if daddy hadn't shown up, he'd still be in the same position, having his morning dessert.

He went back into the bathroom and stripped. He only had clothing in his bag, so he would have to borrow her soap. Inspecting the shower stall, she had three different types of body wash to choose from; Juicy Pomegranate, Eucalyptus Mint, and Cocoa Butter. He sniffed all three and found that the mint one was the closest to a manly scent.

After his shower, he opened the drawer in the sink and saw that she had at least ten new packs of toothbrushes. "Okay, that's a lot of toothbrushes."

He picked one similar to the only toothbrush he owned.

Rick entered her bedroom with only a towel around his waist. He craned his neck to hear anything coming from downstairs. When he heard distant voices, telling him they were still in the kitchen, he put his sleuthing skills to work, mumbling, "How she gone tell me not to look 'cause I'd be traumatized? _F_ that."

He went straight to her dresser drawer against the wall. He stopped again and listened when he was sure no one was going to bust him, he slid open the drawer silently.

Rick froze.

Right on top of a pillow of black velvet were three different proportion sized dildos or vibrators. Hell, he didn't even know the difference between the two. Next to them sat a silver ball with a wire connected to a battery pack. Next to that… a slightly bigger pink oval thing shaped like an egg.

He checked behind him to make sure the coast was clear before touching it with is his finger.

It felt like some type of silicon or rubber and when his fingertip slid over a slight indentation, the damn thing started to vibrate.

 _Loud_.

Rick jumped back about three feet, his hands flung out to the sides and his fingertips grazed something, knocking it to the ground, but he was too preoccupied to notice as he nearly crashed into the bed. "Shit!" The towel around his waist hit the floor.

He hurriedly grabbed the egg while his dick was swinging in the wind, and struggled to find the place where he could turn it off. All the while frantically watching the closed door to make sure Michonne didn't walk in and bust him for not only doing what she told him not to do but also for having his ass hanging out.

Thankfully, he finally turned it off. He placed it back where he found it and shut the drawer with a huge sigh of relief.

He'd been fucking around long enough. Time to get dressed and go face the music. When he went to open the door, he noticed something on the floor. He picked it up, wondered why food would be in her bedroom. He shrugged and decided to give it to her.

* * *

Michonne watched her father searching through her cabinets. Since he made himself a cup, she reached in the Keurig and pulled out the used k-cup and threw it in the recycling bin, "Whatcha lookin' for Dad?" She said when she reset the machine to boil water for tea.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a handful of colorfully wrapped packages. He grinned when he finally found them, but his smile turned into a frown when he didn't see his favorite kind. A calm took him over when he dropped them on the counter, "Did you take one of my protein bars?"

Michonne put down her mug and scoffed, "Dad, I bought those for you. Why would I eat one? And, quit lyin' to yourself, those are candy bars, not protein."

Morgan began pushing them around on the counter, "You ask why would you take one? It's because your sweet tooth is as big as mine, that's why. I could have sworn there was a peanut butter one left, and for your information, young lady, it's not a candy bar, it has high fiber and other healthy shit and it has protein in it. So, it's a protein bar." He stood straight and raised his eyebrows at his daughter.

She shrugged when she reached into the cabinet to get the tea, "Keep telling yourself that."

He went looking through the drawer again, "You sure you didn't take it?"

Placing a new teabag into her cup of hot water, she leaned against the sink, "Yes, I am sure. I did not eat your snack. Since you're convinced it's not a candy bar, maybe, we should tell Jacqui that you are using your only daughter as your junk food pimp." She began pulling out pots and pans.

Shocked, he shut the drawer with a little force, "You wouldn't."

She was reaching into the fridge and cupboards, pulling out other food items, "She's your wife. And we all know she told you to cut down on the sweets because of your diet," she smiled smugly while taking a sip of her tea. Then she began prepping to make sausage, grits and scrambled eggs for the three of them.

Still a little peeved about his missing PB bar, he sat down, "I don't know where you get that smug attitude from."

She looked back at her father as she salted the water in the saucepan, in a sing-songy voice, "I get it from you, daddy!" She then cheerfully added the sausage to the frying pan.

Morgan decided to change the subject, "Where's Sasha?"

The water started to boil, so she measured the hominy and poured it in, "She's with her new beau, I think."

He nodded, "Hope he's not like the last one."

Michonne shook her head, "Hardly, it's one of your officers, Shane Walsh."

He laughed, "She picked a good one. You've got yourself a nice boy in Rick Grimes. He's one of my best officers. Very disciplined and works hard. And he's probably sweatin' bullets upstairs right now."

Michonne snickered, "Probably. Oh, Sasha's met her match in this one. And thanks, dad. Rick is a good guy."

Taking a drink of his coffee and biting a piece of his _protein_ bar, "Speaking of that, my brother told me what happened at his place this past Friday."

She kept stirring the grits, turned over the sausage and prepared the eggs, "Yeah."

"He said you punched a guy and then his car was stolen. He gave me the surveillance tapes and I got the license plate, so I knew it belonged to one of my officers. I also know that it was Mike who took it. Seeing Officer Grimes here explains why."

She was putting the sausage on a paper towel to drain and turned down the boiling grits, "Rick is gonna kill him when he finds out. Did you know Mike wrecked the truck after he stole it?" She pulled down plates and bowls for serving and went to start cooking the eggs.

He took another sip, "I know my boys. I'm guessing Shane was with him?" At her affirmative, he continued, "Those men are honorable and fair but when you mess with a man's wheels, that's crossing a line." He finished his snack, "I've made steps to take care of Mike. He's young and he's stupid, but he doesn't deserve to have his life ruined by his stupidity."

"Dad, you can't be a father to everyone."

"I know, I know… but, everyone deserves a second chance. He was raised by people he couldn't look up to. I knew he was a spoiled brat when you started dating him. I also knew you wouldn't put up with his BS for long and I was right. Now that I have the legal authority, I can do what I've wanted to do for so long."

Michonne glanced at her father, "Uh, oh, Dad. What did you do?"

Morgan swiped a finger over his forehead, "I gave him the choice of either going to jail or going to Parris Island."

Michonne placed the bread in the toaster, "The Swamp?"

"Yep, he chose the Marines and I have a few buddies there that will keep an eye on him and put a foot in his ass when he starts to slip. Zeke also told me he's having you and Sasha deposit his profits for the weekend at the bank tomorrow."

"Yeah, he asked us to do it because he and Auntie Carol are going to be away this week and that we were the only ones he trusted to get it done right."

"Well, you be careful. That's a lot of cash to have on your person. What time are you going?"

Michonne heard a distant 'Oh, shit', come from upstairs. She rolled her eyes as she continued doing what she was doing. "Sasha and I will work half a day at the plasma center. I'll go pick it up from Daryl who's in charge while they're gone, drop it off and then Sasha and I are taking Maggie to lunch. It'll be easy and quick."

"I can send Rick and Shane to escort you."

"That's okay, Dad. I think we can handle it. I've done it before with no problem."

She began placing the food in serving dishes when Morgan got up and started looking through the drawer again, "Okay. I wish you hadn't eaten my protein bar. I was looking forward to the peanut butter one."

Rick approached the kitchen with the subject of the day in his hands… the one he found on her bedroom floor and was going to give it back to Michonne. He heard the last part of his boss complaining and then heard the exasperated tone of Michonne.

"I told you, I did not eat your candy."

She looked over to Rick entering the room and he hurriedly hid the bar behind his back and slipped it into his back jeans pocket. "Good morning."

Morgan turned when he heard his voice, "Mornin', Officer Grimes."

Michonne went over to kiss him on the cheek then eyed Rick closely. He looked and smelled delicious fresh out of the shower and he seemed flustered, out of breath and apparently guilty.

She narrowed her gaze at him, " _Riiick_ … what did you do?"

He wiped his hands over his back pockets and shot a quick glance at the ceiling and quickly said, "Nothin'."

Michonne tilted her head, suspicious like, and moved to make sure all the pilots were turned off on the stove, "The food is ready and warming in the oven. I'm gonna take a quick shower and I'll be right back. Don't start without me."

Rick stared a little too hard at her face and his eyes roamed down to her bare legs. When she walked past him, she swiped a quick hand over the lump in his back pocket and he nearly jumped in his nervousness but with his boss eyeing him warily, he stayed rigidly standing still.

When she left the room, Morgan told him to sit. "When I sent you to the plasma center, I knew you'd probably meet, but I wasn't expecting this. My understanding is that Sasha is dating Shane?"

Rick sat opposite, "I believe so, sir. I just want you to understand that if I had known she was your daughter, I would have spoken to you about it first. And Shane won't hurt Sasha, just as I would never do anythin' to hurt Michonne."

He turned up his lips at the young man, "Don't lie to me, son. Even if you did know she was my daughter, you'd have done the exact same thing. I saw how you looked at her."

Morgan finished his coffee. "Ezekiel is my brother, so I know what happened at the Messie Bull and who stole your truck. I've taken care of it. Mike will be paying for the damage, without a doubt. My boys in the Swamp will make sure of that. No need in getting yourself in trouble with that one."

He explained how he shipped Mike off to the Marines. "He's an asshole and he has no respect for women. This will be his opportunity to become a man. I needed to give him a second chance at life before you or my daughter took it."

He cut off Rick's protest, "I know you, just as I know my girls. Mike would not have been safe. And, I'm not worried about you hurting them, as a matter of fact, it's the opposite."

He chuckled as he stood to throw away his empty wrapper, "All I ask is that y'all boys just do right by Michonne and Sasha. I don't want you coming to work crying if you get into a fight, just like I don't want to hear them crying to me about something you did. Do your job, handle ya business and keep me out of it. Unless it's somethin' serious, I don't want to hear about it, got it?"

Rick sat with his hands together on the table when he looked up at his boss and mentor, "Yes, sir, I do."

Morgan picked up his jacket he left hanging over the chair, "Good. Tell my thievin' daughter that I went home. Looks like I'm gonna have to start calling before I come over next Sunday. If you're serious about this, make sure your ass is here and make sure Shane is with you for breakfast."

Rick stood and held out his hand, "Yes, Commander. I will be here and so will Shane. We'll see you at the precinct tomorrow."

Morgan shook his palm, "While we're in this house, I'm not your commander. I am your girlfriend's father. You can call me Morgan."

Rick tipped his head respectfully, "Got it, Sir."

Morgan just blew a raspberry and shook his head, "You kids."

He left the kitchen and ran into Michonne as she came down the stairs, "You're leaving, Daddy?"

"Yes, I am. You two made me uncomfortable staring at each other like that." Morgan straightened the collar of his jacket.

Michonne grabbed the sleeve of his jacket and jostled it, "Daddy!"

"What? Don't Daddy me. Just make sure you and Sasha don't break my officers. I need them to be whole, healthy and ready to work," he laughed then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Love you, sweetie, bye."

"Bye, Dad."

* * *

Rick was still sitting in his chair, strumming his fingers nervously on the table when she walked back in. The first thing he noticed that she put on another over-sized shirt and this time, black pajama pants with colorful, fluffy kittens.

"So, your dad is my boss."

"Yup." She grabbed the food out of the oven.

"Does that change anythin' between us?"

"Nope." She fixed his plate with hominy grits, a couple of sausages, scrambled eggs and toast. When she set it in front of him, he replied, "You don't have to fix a plate for me, you know."

"I know."

She offered, "Coffee, tea or milk to drink?"

"Tea, please."

She set the Keurig to boil another cup of water. "You know my dad knows about Shane and Sasha."

"He told me. I thought he was going to warn me about Shane hurting her. Instead, it's the other way 'round."

Michonne dipped the tea bag into his mug to seep, "I'm not worried about either of them. They're too much alike. Sasha is loyal, loud, loves sex, spirited, sometimes hot-headed and a feisty fighter."

"You just described Shane."

They both laughed.

* * *

"Sasha! I said get back here." Shane took off chasing after Sasha, who was halfway across the room.

"And, I said no, Shane. I'm not doing it. You hear me?"

He caught up with her, grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Come on, Sash…I told you not to worry about me. You can do this, and I promise I can take it."

She stared down at her feet. When she looked up briefly, Shane could see a real fear in her eyes, "Shane, I don't want to hurt you. I've done it before and every guy I've dated resented me for it. They just don't like this side of me."

He grasped her cheeks and raised her head to look at him eye to eye, "Hey, hey… did you see me run when you throat-punched that guy at the bar or when you were beating up that GPK chick?"

Sasha sniffed and shook her head.

"No, I didn't." He flexed his bicep, "Lookie here. Feel this muscle. You thank I can't take a hit? You thank I'm like that punk, Bob?"

"No, Shane. That's not it at all."

"Well, then. Come on, show me your moves and don't hold back. You wouldn't want me to do that to you, would ya?" He put an arm around her shoulder and led her back to where their protective equipment lay on the floor. He picked up a curved Thai pad and placed his forearm through the reinforced handles and half-turned his body and planted his feet, so he could withstand most of her kicks without falling backward. "Tell me again, what is this technique?"

Sasha jumped up and down a few times to loosen up her body, "I learned it from Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do. It taught me how to use my hips and legs properly."

She took deep fortifying breaths as she slightly bent her knees. "Are you sure you're ready?"

With his nod, she took a few practice kicks to get a feel of the lining. She then took one deep breath, a step to the side, then swung her leg forward and landed four consecutive solid blows in a row, using the front of her ankle and the top of her foot in the middle of the pad.

She kept a close eye on Shane to make sure he was okay. Though he was caught off guard with the first hit and the padding smacked him in the chin, he made sure to hold the pad more solidly the next couple of kicks.

He dipped his head to show that he was fine and gestured for her to keep going.

She stepped back a couple of feet and jumped up and down a few more times before doing a little hop and with one leg rising into the air and planting her left, she used the bottom of her foot to hit the padding square in the middle. Using the strength from her legs and hips, she kicked Shane so hard that he flew back, hitting the wall and dropped the Thai pad.

Sasha ran forward and grabbed his arms to help him stand, "Shane… Shane, are you okay?" When she pulled him to his feet and he shook off the dizziness from hitting the wooden panel, she was beside herself, "See, I told you."

She went to walk away but Shane grabbed her up again, "Come 'ere." He pulled her into his arms and plastered his mouth to hers, "Do you know how hot that was?"

He slipped his tongue into her mouth, then power-lifted her by her ass and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her fingers tunneled through his curls as she whimpered.

Shane was so engrossed in taking in as much Sasha as he could, he didn't realize that he'd turned around and slammed both their bodies against the wall. They were so into each other that the fact that they started stripping each other right in the middle of his building's residential gym, didn't mean a damn thang to those two.

* * *

Michonne had turned back to the stove to get her own food. Rick grabbed the pepper shaker and sprinkled a little on his eggs and grits, picked up his fork and waited for her to sit down.

She placed the cereal bowl down then sat across from him.

Rick squinted his eyes, leaned forward stretching out his arm and pointing at her bowl, "What is that?"

Michonne had just spooned in three spoons full of sugar after adding a pat of butter, she glanced at him puzzled as she stirred it all together. "What? It's my breakfast."

Rick drew in a deep breath, sat back and gave her a disappointed frown, "You have offended that bowl. You have offended me, and you have offended this southern house. Shame on you for desecrating this fine meal by putting sugar in your grits."

Michonne responded by eating more before responding, "I've always eaten it this way and I'm not going to stop now. And, there's nothing you can do about it." Along with a raised brow, her luscious lips opened to take in another helping, smacking them together and moaning with delight.

Rick opened his palms, "There is somethin' I can do."

"What's that?"

He smirked with a wry smile, "I can break up with you. There, you are no longer my girlfriend."

Michonne's eyes widened and her mouth opened in shock as she dropped the spoon into her bowl, "Since when did we start going together?"

"Well," he folded his arms smugly on the table, "ever since I made you walk crooked and because your dad said you were my girlfriend."

She huffed, "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope." His face was serious.

Michonne shrugged, "Oh, well." Then proceeded to eat another heaping spoonful of the hot, sweet and mushy cereal, "Mmmm…this is so good!"

She stared straight at him when she licked her spoon then went for some more, her eyes closing in pleasure as her tongue swiped a few grainy kernels from her lips.

He tilted his head, "Michonne… I'm warning you."

She licked it one last time before saying innocently, "Warning me about what, Rick? You broke up with me, remember?"

"Puttin' your lips all over that spoon like that. You're testing me, so I'd take you back?"

Michonne lifted one shoulder, "You broke up with me. It doesn't matter where and how my lips touch, taste, or lick this spoon. They won't be touching you since I'm not your girlfriend anymore."

Her voiced lowered to a sexy purr and Rick was hypnotized.

After a brief hesitation, "I take it back. Eat whatever you want, however you want, just don't leave me." he pleaded.

Michonne snickered. ' _Got 'em.'_

He sat up straight when they both heard a snap.

"What's in the pocket, Rick?"

He lifted his butt and pulled out the broken peanut butter candy bar. "Your dad was right. You are a thief." He tossed it on the table.

With a haughty look, she grabbed it up, "I am not a thief. I bought it, so it's mine. His wife doesn't even let him have them, so he's got no room to be mad at me."

Michonne fiddled with the candy bar and turned it in her hands, staring at Rick like she knew something he didn't. Rick felt a little uncomfortable, "Why are you staring at me?"

She set it back down on the table gently and leaned forward, her smile lighting up her entire presence, "Is there something else you want to tell me, Rick?"

"Uhm… no?"

"Where'd you find the candy bar, Rick?"

"Uhm… on the floor of your room?"

She sat back, somewhat smugly when he answered, "Really? On the floor?" Her smile grew even wider, "So, you didn't happen to see it sitting on top of my dresser? The one I told you not go snooping in?"

Rick's face started to turn a little pink, "What are you talking about? I didn't snoop. I told you, I found it on the floor."

She nodded in agreement, "You're right, you did say that. But, did I mention that I put it on my dresser yesterday before you got here?" She placed a finger under her chin and asked the ceiling, "Hmmm… I wonder how it got on the floor?"

She glanced back to Rick, "Could have been a certain nosey man looking in my drawer, saw something that startled him and happened to knock the candy onto the floor, maybe?"

Shocked that she described almost exactly what happened, Rick asked, "How in the hell did you know that? Do you have cameras in your room?"

She busted out laughing, "Rick, my dad is a cop and I picked up a few things from him. Like paying attention to details and listening." She pointed to her ear.

Seeing that he still didn't get what she was saying, she explained, "I heard you get out of the shower and with you being a man and all, it shouldn't have taken you long to dry off and get dressed. I heard you say, 'shit', then everything went quiet." Michonne chuckled some more, "When you came downstairs, I saw you hide it behind your back and you looked guilty as hell. So, I know you saw my little buddies."

She stood and placed her empty bowl in the sink to rinse it off and put in the dishwasher. She chuckled when she thought of something, "I do want to thank you, though."

"For what?"

"For not narking on me. You had it in your hands and you could have told my dad, but you didn't. So, thank you."

"Nah, I'll always have your back. Even when I'm _'snooping'_. It's just showing me what I'll have to deal with."

Michonne wasn't sure what he meant by and she was slightly offended, "And, what will you have to deal with, Rick?"

He got up to stand behind her as she stood in front of the sink, "That my girlfriend has a sweet tooth and I'm gonna have to fight her daddy if he ever takes away her candy. And that she has a drawer full of dicks and thangs that I'm going to do my best to make sure she doesn't want to use anymore." He put his arms around her waist and slid his hands under her big t-shirt.

She leaned back as he nudged her locs out of the way, dropping his head to take in the delicious smell of Juicy Pomegranate.

Michonne sighed, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is." He untied the belt on her pajama pants, pushing them down and smoothed down her taut stomach to palm her pussy. Sliding his finger down the middle of her slit, he instantly felt her wetness.

He dipped his knees as his hand rubbed back and forth, covering his fingers with her cream. He raised his palm and stuck his digits into his mouth. He groaned in satisfaction when her fresh and tangy taste spread along his tongue.

Rick then took his wet fingers and circled her lips, a mixing of his saliva along with her warm juices. He persisted until she opened to allow him to delve inside. Michonne closed her mouth over his fingers and absorbed both his flavor and hers.

Rick's other hand massaged and palpitated her lightly furred labia, dipping low and slowly easing his thick finger inside, forcing her to spread her thighs in order for him to sink deeper. The fingers fucking her mouth fell in sync with the ones fucking her pussy.

Rick's moans in her ear as he latched on and laved her neck was wreaking havoc on Michonne's senses; the sight of his fingers pumping in and out of her vagina, hearing the pleasure of his deep voice, the smell of both their arousals and the taste of herself was sending her spiraling down into frenzied euphoria.

She snatched his hand away from her mouth, "Rick… oh, my…. God. I'm gonna come."

"Do it, baby." He added another finger and increased his pace. Michonne rolled her hips to ride his rhythm as she gripped the edges of the sink reeling over the wet sucking sound of him sinking deep into her cunt becoming louder and wetter. Her juices now flowed to cover his hand and he used his thumb to strum her clit in tangent with the sexy whirl of her ass on his dick.

It became too much and Michonne gave in. Her bodied stiffened as her orgasm overwhelmed her. He grabbed her breast and placed his palm on her mound as she rode it out. She gasped for breath as her senses were overloaded.

Rick ground his hard cock firmly on her ass, as they rocked together. He growled, "Michonne, help me," as he held both breasts and pinched her nipples.

Dazed, Michonne reached behind her and fumbled with the button and zipper of his jeans. Rick was making things more difficult by sucking on her neck and fondling her boobs. As soon as she set his dick free, he bent her over the sink, widened her ass cheeks.

She kicked her pajama pants away.

He admired her smooth healthy globes, squeezing and fondling. He placed his dick between them and watched himself grow harder as her ass cheeks cradled him, the tip leaking with drops of pre-cum landing right at the apex of her cleft.

Rick took his thumb and smeared it into her creamy dark skin, "Michonne, you are so beautiful," he whispered. He backed up a little to let his hardened member slide between to reach her dripping wet pussy.

Michonne lifted on her toes and cooed as she felt the tip of his cock stroke her inner and outer lips, her juices soaking the head making it easier for Rick to slip inside her desperate and hungry pussy.

He moaned, "Mmm… yeah…," when he was finally deeply seated within.

Rick rubbed his beard on her shoulder as he thrust his hips, circling them when he was fully inside. He rejoiced at the softness of her full, fleshy ass grinding into his groin. Bending back, he held her cheeks open, so he could watch himself enter her warm haven, coating his dick with her glistening honey. He stopped to rub the tip on her clitoris then slid back inside.

He did this several times, rousing Michonne's desire for an extreme release. Rick felt her walls tightening around him as he slowed down penetrating her deep. When he pulled his cock out partway, Michonne and her luscious ass, chased after him. She reached between their legs and grabbed a hold of his balls hauling him back.

"Fuck me, Rick," she let out as her grasp tightened, "make me want to get rid of my toys." Michonne grunted when he hit a sweet spot, but she kept going, "Teach this pussy that she belongs to you, and only you."

Michonne's words were fucking with Rick's mind and he began to lose control. His pumps became erratic, he grabbed her by the waist and slammed her down on his cock as he raised his hips. The sound of slapping flesh grew louder, more intense. Sweat began to drip off his body as he worked to fuck the shit out of Michonne.

Her dirty words echoed in his head as she bent forward and lifted higher on her toes, so her greedy puss could take him all in. Damp, loose curls fell over his forehead as he leaned over and increased his pace, "Fuck… Michonne!"

Michonne desperately held onto the sink as Rick practically lifted her ass into the air, he wanted to get at her so bad. Her locs whipped and tossed with her movements.

When it came time for Rick to blow, he snatched her up, squeezing her tight and buried his face in her hair and his body jerked from purging his semen in heavy spurts.

Both drained, Rick had enough energy to pull off his t-shirt, throw it on the chair then flop down upon it, pulling an out-of-breath Michonne down onto his sticky and weary cock.

Michonne wrapped her arms around his shoulders and in between trying to catch her breath, she rasped, "I think I can say goodbye to my toys now."

Rick grasped her chin gently and joined his mouth to hers for a few moments to pull back and tell her, "Not all of them, maybe the rubber dicks. I wanna see what thangs you can do with the one shaped like an egg."

His hand slid between her thighs to sooth her worn out kitty, "And I can thank of some stuff to do with that silver bullet."

 **A/N: How did you like? Please, let me know your thoughts :)**


	11. Mercy Savings & Trust

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate hearing from you all. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Just a bit NSFW stuff ;)**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Mercy Savings & Trust**

Rick and Michonne spent the rest of Sunday, keeping themselves busy. Their activities were split between bouts of talking, making love, showering, and falling into a deep coma-like sleep. They christened every room in her house except Sasha's room.

Not long after dark, in the shower together, Rick left out first, kissing her long and hard before telling her, "I'll meet you in the bed."

That gave Michonne the opportunity for shaving and moisturizing her body. When completed, she studied herself in the mirror before she went into the room. Rick had marked her neck with hickeys, and her lips were swollen.

Her ass and pussy were sore but a good sore. The way she was feeling right now, she was ready for another round. When she entered the bedroom, there was Rick, sitting up against the pillows, waiting for her.

He raised the sheet, exposing his tight, muscular and fit body, inviting her to join him.

* * *

Michonne lay on her back, knees bent… a silent Rick hovering, his cock fully entrenched inside her pussy. He slowly rocked his hips in and out as he watched Michonne's beautiful face react to each surge.

Her eyes were closed in euphoric bliss then suddenly snapped open when she heard a familiar buzzing sound. Rick must have grabbed her silver bullet while she was still in the shower. He now held it in his hands and let it sit on top of her clit.

His pumping slowed down as he concentrated on what this little thing could do.

Michonne's breathing became faster and her inner walls began to clench and squeeze, giving him the urge to increase his thrusting. The vibration from the bullet on her dewy pearl made its way to his dick and his eyes widened as a voracious tingling began to creep through his abdomen.

The last time he came that hard, it practically knocked him out and he almost crushed Michonne underneath him. This one, the thangs she was doin', the way she felt…wet and sultry, her pussy contracting around him like a boa-constrictor… he just might not make it back to sanity. When this orgasm threatening his well-being hits him, he knew it would send him directly to heaven and when the angels found out how he died, they would drop kick his ass straight to hell.

For they would know his innermost thoughts and desire… if anyone or anything, came between Rick Grimes and Michonne and her pussy, they were gonna lose and lose badly.

Michonne's body heaved and quivered as her euphoria intensified. Her hands clamored for something to hold on to. Unable to find the sheet that was tossed on the floor, she grabbed her breasts as Rick continued to torture them both.

It's wasn't long before both were drowning in the lascivious delirium of ultimate passion.

* * *

 **Late, late night, Sunday Evening…**

Rick awoke to the sight and feel of Michonne's warm and wet mouth wrapped around the girth of his penis. He moved her locs out of the way, so he could see everything. He watched as she swallowed him whole then slide back to the top. Each pass, his dick grew harder, longer and thicker, to the point she started to slightly gag when he reached the back of her throat.

Michonne let her muscles relax, allowing him to go deeper, then she pulled back and her tongue swirled around his mushroom-tipped head. When his balls began to tighten, he could no longer stay silent. "Michonne," he panted, "you're gonna kill me."

Rick gently held her on both sides of her face to hold her still as he gave her one slow thrust, sliding deep into her tightening throat.

When he felt he was about to burst, he tried to pull out, "I'm gonna come, baby," his body shook while he tried to get her to release her hold on him, "you gotta let go, honey."

Michonne grabbed the sides of his hips and refused to liberate his dick. She shook her head and continued to bob her head faster… tightening her lips and drenching him with her saliva.

Rick let out a garbled growl as his balls firmed then suddenly exploded, his hot semen squirting into her mouth in spurts.

Michonne held on and swallowed every drop. She finally let him go, his cockhead falling out of her mouth with a pop. Rick crashed back to the mattress, spent.

"Fuck! I'm dead." He took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her on top, "I want a bright pink and purple casket for my funeral, but no flowers."

Michonne wiped a hand across her mouth and settled her body along the hard planes of his. "If you're dead then I'm a ghost just like you," she shakily replied, lifting the back of her hair to allow cool air to reach the back of her neck. "It's fucking hot."

Rick chuckled as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "That's right, you are hot, Michonne."

Michonne immediately tried to get off, "Oh, sorry."

He laughed even more, "No, I didn't mean that kind of hot. I'm talking about this," his hand went to her ass and jiggled it.

She looked at him with surprise, "You are a damn sex-fiend, Mr. Rick Grimes. If I'd have known that, I wouldn't have let you be my boyfriend."

Rick gave her a playful slap, "It's funny how I'm the sex-fiend when I'm not the one with the toys." He turned on the silver bullet that he found lying somewhere in the bed, startling Michonne to jump in surprise.

They both dissolved into peals of laughter.

* * *

 ** _Early Monday morning…_**

After an exhaustive slumber, Rick startled awake. Michonne was still asleep next to him when he reached over and checked his watch. He had to squint because he left his glasses somewhere in the house. When he saw the time, he cursed, "Shit."

He turned back to Michonne, who was dreaming peacefully on her side and he gently shook her awake. The morning rays of sunrise filtered through the windows and brightened the room, letting Rick see her glowing naked body clearly. He almost got distracted staring at her breasts.

If it wasn't for the fact they both had to go to work, he would have laid back down and cuddled with her for the rest of the day. "Michonne… Chonne, wake up."

Michonne rolled onto her back still in dreamland. Rick couldn't help himself and leaned over and started dropping kisses all over her face as he palmed a breast, "Sweetie… we gotta get up. If we don't, we'll be late for work." He eased between her pliant thighs, "I don't know about you, but I don't want to piss your dad off the first day of the week."

She mumbled something as she slowly awoke, wrapped her arms around a persistent and now horny Rick, "Hmm… Rick, what are you doing? I thought you said we were gonna be late."

He widened her legs and slid right on in. "One more for the road."

* * *

Michonne and Rick scrambled about looking for his glasses and finally found them underneath the couch. He couldn't find his shirt, so he had to put on the one he wore when he first showed up on Saturday. As he watched her getting dressed, he remembered something.

Michonne stared in disbelief when Rick boldly opened her top drawer and pulled out her vibrating egg. She placed a hand on her hip and asked, "What are you going to do with that?"

He put it in his deep, front pocket, "I wanna know what this thang does. I know it gets you off somehow, and I don't want you playin' with it without me, 'cause I wanna see it for myself."

Michonne giggled, "You so nasty, Rick."

Rick shrugged, "That's 'cause I'm your nasty, Michonne."

After they were dressed, Rick stopped to take a good look at her outfit, "Very nice. Got somethin' special planned for today?"

Michonne did a little twirl for him to see it all, "Sasha and I are taking Maggie to lunch after we drop off my uncle's payroll at the bank and we wanted to look cool."

He pulled her into his arms and gave her a slow kiss, "Cool, huh? I'd say you look more than cool. If we didn't have to leave, I'd throw you right back in that bed."

Michonne laughed, "You are gonna get me in so much trouble."

When they finally made it to the front door, he pulled her in for another kiss, "I have to stop by my apartment and pick up my uniform shirt. I wanna see you after my shift. Can I take you to dinner afterward?"

She was pulling on her coat, grabbing her keys and followed him out the door, "Dinner would be great. Where do you want to go?" They walked arm and arm to her car. Even though he was parked behind her, he stopped to open the door for her.

"Text me the type of food you like. I'll take it from there." When she was settled in her seat, he leaned down for one last kiss, "I'm gonna miss you today."

She returned it, slipping her tongue inside and pulling him down by weaving her hands into his still damp curls. "I'm gonna miss you, too."

Rick groaned as he reluctantly stood back, "You're gonna get me hard again if you keep doing that."

Michonne gave him a sexy smile, "I wouldn't do that to you, Rick," she looked pointedly at the firm outline in his jeans. She blew out a shuddering breath as she gave her head a shake, "Okay, get out of here before I snatch you back into the house. I'll text you later." She reached and shut the door as he stepped away to get into his own.

They kept an eye on each other as he backed out of the driveway. He, through the front windshield and she, through her rearview mirror. His gaze only left hers when he had to turn onto the road and finally make his way to his apartment, which was at least twenty minutes away, give or take, depending on the traffic.

Michonne stayed on his mind the entire way home. When he walked in the door, he found a tired and weary looking Sasha in his kitchen. She was pouring herself a glass of water. Her thick, long hair had been tamed into a fat ponytail and she used the refrigerator to hold herself steady as she drank the water in huge gulps.

The apartment was quiet, and he saw no sign of Shane or Daryl. He stopped at her side taking in how vastly different Sasha's appearance was from being usually put together, compared to now, looking like someone who hadn't slept for days.

"Is he alive?"

Sasha couldn't seem to lift her head off the fridge. She weakly pointed towards Shane's bedroom.

Rick started walking, then turned back, "I don't mean to be pushy or bossy or nothin' but Michonne's already up and on her way to the center. You might want to hurry up before you're really, really late."

Sasha groaned before pushing herself to stand up straight, "Tell me something I don't already know, dad. I'm on my way out the door, thank you very much." She picked up a gym bag sitting on the floor, "Whatever you find in there, it's not my fault."

Sasha made to step toward the door when she turned back, "Could you please tell Shane, I'll see him later?

"Sure."

"Cool, bye, Rick." She held out her fist.

Rick laughed and pumped his hand against hers, "Chonne was right. You are alike." He saw her to the door and opened it for her. Checking his watch, he took a determined stride to wake Shane.

There he was, his arm and leg hanging halfway off the bed, snoring and dead to the world. "Shane." He kicked his foot, "Get up. We gotta go to work."

It took a couple of hits before he was able to rouse him. "Huh, what?" Shane looked around himself groggily, "Where's Sash?"

Rick was leaving out of the room, "She'll see you later and she just left because she's got bills to pay, too."

They took separate cars and when they pulled up in the employee parking lot, Rick stopped Shane before entering the precinct. "Hey, I need to tell you somethin' before we go in."

A little peeved he was rushed to clean up, get dressed and didn't get to see Sasha, Shane rubbed his head with agitation, "I thought you were worried about us being late?"

"I am, but you need to know Commander Morgan is Michonne's father and practically a dad to Sasha."

Shane's sleepy demeanor disappeared, "What?"

"Yeah, man. He walked in on us at Michonne's house Sunday morning and… let's just say it wasn't the best time to run into your girlfriend's father."

Shane scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to understand what Rick was trying to tell him, "What the hell were you doin'?"

Rick looked around to make sure their commander wasn't standing behind them, "Nothing! I was asleep. It was _where_ I was asleep that was the problem."

"Girlfriend? Wait, so you and Michonne…"

Rick cut him off. "Yes, me and Michonne. I told you she was the one for me."

Shane fell back against his car door, "Goddamn, ain't this some shit? So, Commander Morgan is like a dad to Sasha? What did he say? Is he gonna try and break us up?" He pointed to Rick then himself, "Is he gonna kill us?"

"No, at least not this week. We talked for a bit at breakfast. He told me we'd better be there next week, by the way, and he didn't seem to have a problem with us datin' them. We just have to be discreet about it."

"Discreet? How? I ain't hidin' that I'm with Sasha."

"Not that type. He doesn't want us complainin' to him if we ever get into a fight or somethin'. In other words, he trusts us to handle this relationship like adults." He turned and left to open the door and went inside, then looked back, "For now, we just need to not piss him off and don't talk about it at work, alright?"

Shane followed Rick's lead, "I ain't got no problem with that. The other officers don't need to know my business, anyhow."

When they strode inside, there was Glenn, sitting at his desk. His crutches set to the side and engrossed with texting hurriedly on his phone. Rick walked up and knocked on the wooden edge to get his attention. "Glenn, you just broke your leg. What are you doing here?"

Glenn jumped and dropped his phone to stare at the two of them watching him with curiosity, "Uhm… I didn't have anything else to do. Commander said I could come in and do paperwork since it looks like it's gonna be a slow day."

Shane continued going past his desk, "Y'all better hurry up or we're gonna be late for First Briefing."

Rick assisted Glenn out of his chair and handed him his crutches. Most of their fellow officers were already present, including Commander Morgan.

He checked his watch to see how late they were, but they were right on time. Once he had Glenn settled in his chair, Rick glanced up to see his chief staring directly at him.

Neither of the men was quite sure if they were gonna get reprimanded for something when Morgan addressed them by pointing them out specifically, "Good to see you three made it on time, Officer Grimes, Officer Walsh and Officer Rhee."

Shane leaned over and whispered, "Are you sure he ain't gone kill us?"

* * *

Michonne and Sasha stood in Uncle E.'s office, waiting for Daryl to hand over the money bag. Before he placed it in Michonne's hands, he snickered, "Why do I feel like I'm in the Matrix?" He took in Michonne's long, black leather duster and dark glasses.

Sasha wore the opposite. Daryl pointed at her white coat, "Y'all know, dressing up like bank robbers is gonna scare folks, right?" Sasha had twisted her hair into a quick style of Bantu knots, sectioned all over her head. Combined with the cat-eyed sunglasses and her black-cherry lipstick, she had the look of _'Don't fuck with me'_ about her and could probably faze through walls or some shit.

Michonne wore a multi-colored vest underneath and black leather pants so tight, he couldn't understand how she could walk in them.

Both were standing in front of him when he gave them the zippered pouch full of cash. He reached out first to Michonne and moved her collar out of the way, then did the same to Sasha, exposing their necks to his scrutiny.

Once he saw what he was looking for, he let his hand drop and closed his eyes in frustration, "Dammit."

The two women dressed in leather stared at him, puzzled. Michonne asked first, "Daryl, what did you do?"

He sat on the edge of Ezekiel's desk and folded his arms. He let out a sigh, "Rick is gonna whoop my ass. I just lost a bet with Paul."

Sasha was next to ask, "And what does that have to do with our necks?"

"After he saw y'all together at the center, Paul first bet that Michonne would have hickeys all over her neck come next Saturday's training. When I wouldn't bite, he added you, Sasha, and said you would have them too." He waved his hand in the air, "I knew I couldn't lose this bet because there would be no way, both of you would be marked at the same time. So, I took it and even doubled the take."

It was Michonne now who folded her arms, "How much?"

His eyes rolled to the ceiling, calculating what he owes to his new beau, "Well, I had just won two hundred bucks from him. Now, I gotta give that back, plus another two. That's four hundred dollars and it's gonna cut in on my rent."

Sasha couldn't believe it, "Daryl, just don't tell him. It's only Monday. These will fade by Saturday." She waved at herself as Michonne nodded in agreement.

Daryl twisted his lips at her, "You forget, I was in my room last night and you and Shane were hardly quiet. I don't think either one of those guys is gonna keep off ya necks. I'd hate to see what damage y'all did to them."

Resigned to the fact his friends were freaks and that he needed to stop betting on them because he'd lose every time, he sighed, ''Yeah, my money's gone."

Michonne and Sasha looked at each other, "Yeah, you right," they giggled in unison.

"Can I borrow 200?"

Michonne's hand rested on her chin, "I'll tell you what, if you let Maggie spend the rest of the day with us while keeping her on the clock, I'll give it to you. You won't have to pay it back. Deal?"

"Deal."

Michonne, knowing that they were gonna snatch up the quiet brunette for lunch, she had Sasha bring along a second, long jacket for Maggie. She was already dressed in a pair of tight, black jeans and tank top so she'd fit right in. After a quick trip to the bank, they had plans to have lunch at this swanky new restaurant Paul had recommended for them to try.

* * *

 ** _Later at Mercy Savings and Trust…_**

The three ladies made an entrance when they walked through the doors of the mid-size bank, located on the 4th floor of a 5-story building. Being that it was Monday and during lunch hour, the lobby was full of people trying to conduct their business before having to go back to work.

Every single person took note of three beautiful women approaching in long, shimmering coats, the one in the middle carrying a zippered bag.

Michonne removed her glasses and set them on top of her head. All the cashier booths were open and every single one had a long line of customers. "This is gonna take all day."

Sasha looked around and yes, they were looking at a couple of hours waiting to be seen. "How about this. Since we have the rest of the day off, why don't we take the bag back to Daryl, go to Abstergo and then come back afterward?"

Maggie agreed, "That's a great idea. By the time we're done, the crowd should be gone. It'll be closer to the end of my shift and I can go pick up Glenn since he's staying with me."

Michonne had gone over and sat down and the other girls followed. "Wait, you guys moved in together?"

Maggie chuckled, "It's only until his cast is removed. He lives by himself and I thought it would be best if he stayed at my place."

Sasha tapped her on her arm and snapped her finger, "Work it, girl."

Maggie gave her a puzzled look, not understanding what that meant.

Now that they decided to leave, go to the new restaurant, then come back later, Maggie had to use the restroom. Michonne and Sasha followed to check themselves in the mirror.

As the bathroom door closed on the three women, several figures, dressed all in black and wearing baseball caps walked in and scattered amongst the crowd in the bank.

* * *

Rick was writing down notes on what was being discussed for today's briefing. He was ready to get in his patrol car and get the work day over with. Hopefully, the day would be quiet and unadventurous because he wanted all his excitement to happen when he took Michonne out to dinner.

So far, Commander Morgan treated him with professionalism and not once did he give him nor Shane the evil eye. Shane, however, kept worrying the shit out of him, wanting to know if their boss was going to give them a shitty assignment or something.

Shane leaned over and whispered, "What if he makes us go give out parking tickets or somethin'?"

Rick elbowed him back away from him, "He's not gonna do that. He has no reason to. Now if you piss Sasha off, then you should worry about…" He stopped talking when he noticed an officer hand Morgan a cellphone. He was in the middle of handing out assignments when he was interrupted.

That can't be good.

Rick nudged Shane to shut up and he pointed to their boss. Morgan's face tightened first in surprise, then anger, then fear. He nodded his head a few times while responding to whoever was on the line. He finally hung up and the first person he looked at was Rick. He shut his eyes and his hands balled into fists.

He hurriedly began tapping on his phone and his eyes widened at whatever he was looking at.

That also wasn't good.

After taking a deep breath he spoke, "Swat team. Gear up. There's a robbery in progress at Mercy Savings and Trust in downtown Atlanta. We will be assisting our brothers to end this without a body count. Several suspects, number, and gender unknown have taken over the building and are holding hostages.

He pointed to Rick, "Officer Grimes, you are in charge of Team One. I will take point on Team Two. Officer Rhee will be coming with me to cover you on the nearest rooftop. He's the best sniper we have and we're gonna need 'em."

While both Rick and Shane were trained for this sort of emergency and it wasn't their first one… this was the first time Rick had taken the lead in a hostage situation.

Morgan told the rest of them, "Everyone, you know what you have to do. Protect and serve the great citizens of this city. I don't wanna see no bullshit coming back to me. If I do, it's your ass." The officers began to disperse when the commander stopped Rick, "Officer Grimes, hold on a second. I need to talk to you."

The first thing that went through Rick's mind, _'Oh, shit. He's gonna do somethin' to me.'_

With their game face on, the officers rose from their chairs and left to put on their gear. Shane bumped a hand on Rick's chest and left for the locker room, "I'll meet you at the truck.

Rick straightened his gun belt when he walked over to his boss's podium, "Yes, sir?"

Morgan stepped from behind the dais and placed a fatherly hand his shoulder, "Look, son…" Now Rick was really worried, "I put you in charge because you are one of my best officers and this requires the best. But I need you to keep your shit together as a trained officer of the Griffin State Patrol."

Rick didn't quite understand why he was saying this to him. "Sir, you can count on me to do this. I appreciate you placing me in charge. I won't let you down, Commander."

Rick caught a glimpse of fear on Morgan's face before he swiped it away with a hand drawing down his face, "That's why I chose you, but you need to know… Michonne told me she was going to the bank to drop off some money for my brother. I just checked her GPS and she's inside that building. I think Sasha and Maggie are with her, too."

Rick's heart dropped. Michonne, his heart, was now in the middle of a robbery. He didn't know if she was hurt, or anything. He turned to rush out the door, grab Shane and drive like a bat out of Hell to get to downtown Atlanta.

Morgan grabbed his arm before he could leave, "I should recuse myself and keep you out of it because of our relationship, but I ain't doing that. That's my baby-girl caught in the middle of this shit and I want her brought out of there safe. I know you and I know what you, Shane and Glenn can do."

Impatient to leave, Rick asked, "Sir, what are you saying?"

A look of finality settled over Morgan, "Rick, if one of them son-of-a-bitches hurts my daughter or her friends … take them down."

* * *

Rick rushed and jumped into the SWAT team's utility truck. He immediately began texting as Shane took off for the 10-minute drive to Atlanta. He asked his partner, "What was that about?"

Rick held up a finger for him to hold on a moment.

Michonne would know what was going on and he didn't want to call in case she was in the company of the criminals. Her phone ringing may draw attention to her.

 **:Rick:** ** _Michonne, where are u?_**

 **…**

 **:Rick:** ** _Chonne, if you can see this text, answer me, please. It's an emergency._**

His heart pounded as he waited for her response.

 **…**

 **:Queen:** ** _Rick! I'm at the bank. The girls are with me and we're hiding in the bathroom._**

 **:Rick:** ** _Are any of you hurt?_**

 **:Queen:** ** _No. They don't know we're in here, but I think they're gonna start searching._**

 **:Rick:** ** _Find somewhere to hide. Atlanta police are outside and we should be there in 5._**

 **:Queen:** ** _I'm scared._**

 **:Rick:** ** _I know baby, remember your training and keep a cool head. Reports say they don't know how many of them R in the building. Stay down, stay calm and hide in the stalls. I'm coming._**

 **:Rick: Let me know if something happens** ** _._**

 **:Queen:** ** _Ok_**

He dropped the phone in his lap. "Shane, the girls are in that bank."

The truck swerved sharply to the right when Shane turned to him, "What! Sasha's in there?" He turned the wheel back, avoiding a car in the right lane, "What the fuck!"

Rick explained that for now, they were safe and hiding in the bathroom. He also told him what Morgan said.

Shane sniffed as his eyes narrowed, "I ain't got nothin' against what he said. If one of them fuckers touches a hair on my girl's head. They're dead."

Rick nodded in agreement when he put his walkie-talkie close to his lips, "One-eye, this is Colt. Me and 12-gauge's ETA is 3 minutes, by my best guess. Do your computer thang and get me surveillance and a number of every civilian and how many suspects there are in that building. Bow-Staff is leading Team Two with White-Cap and will be on the adjacent roof." It bleeped when he let go of the handle to let the young rookie on the SWAT team answer.

The walkie crackled before he responded, "Copy that. Already have it, sir. Will report the info when you arrive."

He pressed it again, "Copy that. Blade and Ice, survey the exits and find the most secure one for us to penetrate."

The young, black male Jr. officer and his curly-headed blonde, female partner were crouching in the alley. They already spotted a good place for their commanding officers to infiltrate the bank. Andre spoke into the mike on his shoulder, "We copy, Sir. We already have an opening for you. It's clear of civilians and it also could be used as a possible escape route for the suspects."

Judes added her information, "Sir, I've already spoken to Atlanta PD, they have set up a perimeter and are waiting for your arrival."

Rick pressed the speaker button and nodded his head, "Copy that." His radio beeped off.

Shane acknowledged that their team had everything covered. Now they just needed to get inside eyes and find out where their girls are. "Rick, text Michonne and ask her to ask Sasha if she's okay."

Rick picked up his phone:

 **:Rick:** **_Shane wants to know if Sasha's okay._**

 **:Queen:** **_She's fine. I'm just trying to keep her ass in here._**

Rick relayed the message.

Shane scowled, "Tell her, I said if she tries to do some hero type shit, I'm gonna spank her little ass."

Rick cocked his head, "I'm not typing that. It'll only piss her off."

Shane blew out a breath, "Please tell her to stay hidden, stay safe and the authorities are on the way. And if that doesn't work, tell her no more Manny if she gets herself hurt."

Rick shook his head as he typed the strange message, "Y'all are just fucking weird."

Just then, the hand-radio snapped and crackled, "Colt, this is White-Cap. Could you find out how Maggie's doing? My phone died and Commander won't let me borrow his." More static noise filled the inside of the SWAT team's truck.

Rick rolled his eyes and responded, "Copy that… hold on."

Before Rick could text the message, it crackled again, "He called me a dumbass when I asked. Why is Commander Morgan calling me names?"

Rick sighed, rubbed his forehead, then held the walkie up to his mouth, "It's because Commander Morgan is Michonne's father. He's close to Sasha and apparently, Maggie, too. He knows you're with her." He clicked off.

After the radio blipped again, they could hear Glenn groan, "Oh, god...is he gonna kill me?"

More static when another speaker chimed in. It was Carl, the rookie officer, otherwise known as One-Eye. "Sir, I'm not sure if you realize, but the whole team can hear this conversation."

Shane laughed, "Well, there goes the bein' discreet thang."

Rick didn't say another word. He went on to text Michonne again.

 **:Rick:** **_Glenn wants to know how Maggie's doin'._**

 **:Queen:** **_She's alright. I'm trying to keep her from going out there, too. That robber is an asshole._**

 **…**

 **:Queen:** **_Rick? You there?_**

 **:Rick:** **_I know u guys are at the door snoopin'. Could y'all please go hide? We'll be there in a minute._**

* * *

Michonne had her ear to the door, Sasha and Maggie right behind her. She held her arm up behind her in case one of them tried to get past her again. All three growled in anger as they listened to a man speaking loud and clear to the customers and workers of the bank.

"Well, well, well! Look at what the fuck we got here. A bunch of mutha-fuckin' rich ass, snobby ass folks kneeling on the ground like the fuckin' bitch cowards you are."

There was a long pause before he began talking again, "I'm afraid I got some bad news for ya…"

There was another long stretch again and Michonne spoke low to Sasha and Maggie, "What is wrong with this dude?"

The man with the deep, gravely voice continued his obnoxious litany, "…you are fucked. More fucked if you don't give me all your shit."

They listened to him stop again, Sasha whispered, "What the hell, is he some theatre major? Acting all dramatic and shit." She was ready to go out the door and shut him the fuck up.

"Before I relieve you fuckers of all your money and whatever jewelry you got…"

Michonne looked back at the girls. All of them impatiently annoyed to hear what he was gonna say next and pissed that whoever this guy was, he sure felt the need to run his mouth instead of taking the cash and leaving like normal bank robbers do.

"I need you… to know me."

 **A/N: See y'all next week!**


	12. Mission Accomplished

**A/N: I want to thank you all for reading this little idea of mine. I hope you guys had as much fun reading as I did writing it. I'm not one for long fics, so this will be the final chapter for ASZ Plasma Center.**

 **A big thank you and love you girl, to isisnicole for all her help in getting me through this.**

 **Y'all had me cracking up with some of the comments, and it made me so happy down in my soul that I got some laughs from you.**

 **Now, here is the conclusion to this AU of Richonne and the TWD family's busy lives.**

 **PS: You will need to suspend your beliefs (*wink*)**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Mission Accomplished**

 ** _Outside Mercy Savings & Trust Bank…_**

Rick and Shane, outfitted in their SWAT uniforms, hopped inside Carl's surveillance van that was parked and camouflaged several blocks away from the Mercy Savings and Trust Bank building. Anxious but able to keep his calm, Rick tapped the side of his headset, the mic close to his lips and spoke quietly, "White-Cap, what's your 20?"

They had switched from walkie-talkies to secured, wireless ear mics to prevent the suspects robbing the bank and other officers outside their team from hearing their conversation.

Glenn responded, "Team Two is in the next building on the roof. Southeast side of the bank. I have eyes on the occupants on the fourth floor, but my vision is impaired. The suspects have lined civilians against all the windows. The only thing I can see is the top of their baseball hats."

Shane and Carl looked at each other when Rick told Glenn, "That's not good. Keep looking and let me know when you have eyes on the girls. They are supposed to be hiding in a bathroom. If you see them peeping around the corner, you let me know first thing."

Shane grumbled to himself, "So help me… they'd better not come out of that bathroom…."

Rick walked behind Carl and bent over his shoulder as he watched several monitors showing all the activity going on inside the bank. "I need the building plan and the total number of suspects."

Carl reached out and hit a couple of switches. The images changed to show different angles of the lobby and offices inside the building. He also pulled up a schematic that displayed its entire layout. "There's a total of twenty suspects. I counted two lookouts on the first floor, four each on the second and third, three on the roof. On the fourth floor where the bank is located, there are seven primary persons of interest."

Shane spoke in a low voice, "That's where the Sasha, Michonne, and Maggie are."

Both studied the floor plan of the building when Rick asked, "Weapons check?"

The young man with a fresh crew cut handed his senior officer a list. "Each of them is carrying a Kel-Tec P-11. A semi-automatic 9mm pistol."

Shane took a closer look at the image of the guns, "That's kind of old hardware. I bet half their shit don't even work. How many civilians?"

Carl went to his notes, "About 200, the majority are on the fourth floor. Atlanta PD is waiting for your instructions on what to do next."

Andre broke in over the coms, "Colt, this is Blade. No one's on the lookout, sir. I've been tracking their routine and they haven't checked the outside perimeter, not even when they took over the building."

Morgan spoke next, "He's right. The only ones paying attention are the three on the roof and those two on the ground floor, but they have yet to make surveyance around the building. You and 12-Gauge could go inside right through the back without anyone being the wiser."

"Thanks, Bow-Staff that's exactly what we're gonna do."

Rick took only a second to think of his first action, "Carl, find out what those people use to talk to one another. Radio, coms, beepers… whatever it is."

All team members listened to Rick's instructions, "Once you find the source, set it up so we can cut off their communication. When it's ready, I want them all taken out. Floors One and top of the roof go first, simultaneously."

He pulled out his Colt Python and checked that it was fully loaded. Shane did the same for his shotgun and his sidearm. Rick instructed into his mic, "Blade, tell Atlanta PD, I want them to stay in their positions while we sweep the building. Once each floor is clear, Atlanta can come in and clean up and get the civilians out."

Shane pulled out his phone while Rick gave more directions to their people.

 **:Manny:** **_Sash, where you at now?_**

…

 **:Manny:** **_Girl, don't have me come in there all crazy. Cause I will._**

 **:HerFineAss:** ** _Shane, I'm fine but hurry up, this man's got a few screws loose._**

 **:Manny:** ** _What's he doin'?_**

 **:HerFineAss:** ** _He put people against the windows to keep you guys from seeing inside._**

 **…**

 **:Manny:** ** _And how do you know this?_**

 **:Manny: Aren't you still in the bathroom?**

 **…**

 **…**

 **:Manny:** ** _Sash? Answer me, dammit!_**

 **…**

 **…**

 **:Manny:** ** _That came out wrong. Please…_**

 **…**

 **:HerFineAss:** ** _We kind of got into a fight, so that would be a no._**

 **:Manny:** ** _What!_**

Shane yelled it as well as typed it, startling everyone in the small confines of the van, "Rick, you're not gonna believe this." He took several deep breaths to calm himself down. "They got into a fight in there."

Glenn and Morgan could be heard over the coms, saying "Say what now?" collectively.

Rick froze for a second then went into leader mode, "I want eyes on them, now! Blade… Ice, any information on who these fuckers are?"

Outside the back of the building, Andre handed Judes a small electronic tablet, she spoke calmly and quietly, "Sir, they're con artists hailing from Florida, called the Saviors. They have been reported to have steadily robbed or swindled businesses on their way up north. Some of the member's names are aliases; Simon, Regina, Arat, Gavin, Fat Joey, Jared, Sherry, Dwight and a Eugene Porter. The head person in charge of the organization is named is Negan. There are no last names on record for most of them."

* * *

 ** _Earlier inside the bank…._**

Michonne hurriedly crept away from the bathroom door and pushed the girls back inside, "Shit, someone's coming. Quick, get inside the stalls and stand on the toilet. If they see us, come out swingin'."

All three whirled around, their long coats swaying with the motion, and took a bathroom stall each, closing the door quietly as three women walked in, talking amongst each other.

Michonne, Maggie, and Sasha watched through the crease in the doors.

The slim, muscular one with short dark hair complained, "Arat, can believe Negan? What difference does it make whether it's a man or woman that searches the bathrooms?"

A young girl with black hair and blonde highlights, added, "Yeah, I can believe it, Regina. Even though we've robbed several banks along the coast, he still insists that women should deal with women and men should deal with men. Our leader is ass-backward."

Regina agreed, "That's true. It is what it is, though. We're getting a lot of money out of this job, so I won't argue with semantics. Sherry, check the stalls on the end. Arat, take the middle and I'll check these right in front of me. If someone's in there, then they already know we mean business.

The one girl with long red hair, inched her way to check out the stall where Maggie hid.

They all held their breaths as the robbers came closer to the doors. Michonne prayed that Sasha and Maggie were ready and that their timing coincided. She took quick note of the women carrying sidearms. She wished they had time to discuss what to do but they'll just have to wing it.

As soon as the one named Regina stuck her face close to the opening, Michonne shoved the metal door outward, smacking the woman dead in the face. Thankfully, Sasha and Maggie's timing matched hers perfectly.

They all jumped out and immediately went for their guns and got them away from them. Maggie was the only one to hang on to Sherry's weapon. Arat and Regina put up a fight and theirs got dropped.

Regina threw a punch at Michonne, which she easily ducked, then kicked her in the abdomen, slamming the short-haired woman against the sink, cracking her back on the porcelain edge. Regina fell to the floor screaming in pain.

When Arat tried to pull her gun up to Sasha's face, Sash just snatched it out of her hand and threw it into the toilet, then hauled her fist back and punched Arat dead in the nose, her multi-colored hair whipped around her head as her hand flew up to stop the gushing of blood that began to flow.

The three friends fought and disarmed them silently while the criminals were the ones to scream, grunt and cry out in pain.

Until Maggie ended the silence.

Sherry lay on the floor, afraid to move as Maggie stood over her with the pistol dead-aimed straight at her dome. Maggie, through gritted teeth, growled, "Don't move, dirtbag!"

Michonne and Sasha stopped to give Maggie the _'really?'_ scrutiny.

Suddenly, they were all surprised by the restroom door being kicked open by a man with a big mullet standing there with his gun pointed at them, "I see you have disarmed the muliebrous branch of my organization. I would most appreciate, if you would relinquish said firearm, young lady, thus relieving myself of implementing retaliation on my part."

"In laymen's terms… drop the gun, missy, before I have to hurt you." He said to Maggie. When she complied, he pointed it toward Michonne and Sasha, "Please withdraw yourselves." When they backed away, Sherry got up and helped Arat and Regina stand on their feet. Then they went over and stood behind Eugene.

Sherry tried to give an excuse, "They ambushed us, Eugene, and took our guns."

Eugene jerked his head back toward the lobby and spoke in a deep country accent, "Save your elucidation for our illustrious leader, Negan. He will not be overwhelmed with delectation upon hearing your defeat at the hands of common plebeians, who I must say, have a peculiar taste in their trousseau."

To Michonne and her friends, he flicked the gun, "Hands up. I'm afraid I will have to usher you to the person responsible for this operation." He backed out of the room, allowing them to go past then led them to the front where all the other hostages were being held.

Sasha walked closer to Michonne, "Who's Negan?"

Michonne shrugged she didn't know as she straightened the collar of her coat. She was getting hot in all that leather.

As they entered the lobby, Michonne, Sasha, and Maggie hesitated in surprise when they saw that most of the customers and workers of the bank were being used as human shields to cut off all visibility from anyone on the outside.

The wanna-be gangsters were scattered throughout the area…standing in front and behind the cubicles, kiosks and going through the teller's money drawers. Most notably, not one of them seemed to notice that no one stood near the entrance doors keeping a lookout. The petty robbers pretty much had their backs turned away from it. _'Rick should have no problem getting in here,'_ she thought as she looked for other ways for the SWAT team to enter.

She felt Sasha move slightly behind her, using the cover of their long coats to hide that she was using her cell one-handed. Michonne could hear the almost silent beeps of her hitting the keys on her phone. She kept looking straight ahead so not to give her friend away as she sent a message, she guessed, probably to Shane.

The people standing in front of the wide windows, which covered almost all the walls on the floor, looked scared and some were crying. Michonne, Sasha, and Maggie were told to stand next to several men and women dressed in suits, all of whom were standing in line as if waiting for an inspection.

They were most likely the bank's management team.

Michonne was placed, shoulder to shoulder, next to an elderly man with a snow-white beard, holding a white cane on his side.

Eugene stepped ahead of them while a bleeding-like-a-stuck-pig Arat, Regina with the jacked-up back and a still frightened looking Sherry followed him.

Eugene went over and interrupted a man speaking to another. They wore all black, military fatigues, baseball caps, and combat boots. Eugene holstered his gun when he spoke to the man Michonne assumed was the leader and probably the loudmouth they heard while they were in the bathroom.

When Negan turned around toward them, Michonne struggled not to roll her eyes. Somebody did a terrible dye-job on the hair underneath his hat. And, it looked like it had been done recently, too. Black ink could be seen sticking to his scalp, near his hairline.

His beard showed his true coloring. Sprinkles of dark hair mixed amongst the mostly grey tuft covering his chin, cheeks and on his upper lip.

Tall and lanky, the man leaned so far back as Eugene talked to him, that he looked like somebody could knock him over by plucking him on his forehead.

He was dressed pretty much the same as his crew except for the giant ass gold chain from the 80's, draped around his neck. A golden baseball bat charm dangled damn near low enough to reach his abdomen.

She heard Maggie on her left whisper, "What in the blazing fuck is that supposed to be?"

Michonne answered with a question, "Ghetto fabulous?"

Sasha, on Maggie's other side, leaned forward and stared at Maggie in shock. "Did you just say fuck?"

Before Maggie could respond, Negan's overwhelming personality via his attention, bore down onto the newcomers.

He glanced at his lady henchmen and then at Michonne, who stood a head taller than her friends. He asked the mullet wearing smart mouth, "Who's this?"

Eugene put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet, "I was following protocol and performed a methodical perusal of this monetary establishment. That's when I happenstance disinterred my fellow members engaged in disputatious behavior and had their armament appropriated unwillingly."

Negan spun around and turned on Eugene, "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Michonne was pretty sure Negan had no idea what Eugene just said.

A dude with long, stringy hair and horrible acne on one side of his face spoke up, "What I think he's saying boss, is that they beat up your ladies and took away their guns. I knew it was a mistake to let them do the search."

Negan whirled around to face him, "Boy, I didn't ask you and I know exactly what Eugene meant. Next time you want to open your fuckin' mouth and tell me something I already know, I'm gonna fucking shut it. Get what I'm sayin', Dwight?"

Dwight swallowed hard as he looked nervously up at his leader, "Uhm… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out sounding like that. I meant no disrespect and I wasn't saying you were at fault. I only…"

Negan cut him off, "Shut the hell up and get out of my face." He dismissed him as he turned back to Michonne, Sasha, and Maggie. He put a hand to his chin as he paced back and forth in front of them, "You three are some beautiful, fiery women… I like that. Tell me your names so I can add you to my list."

When they spoke their names, Negan could tell they weren't clearly happy about it. He even thought if they ever got the opportunity, they would happily slit his throat.

That turned him on.

"Sasha."

"Maggie."

"Michonne."

"That wasn't so hard, was it? Hmm… So, you beat up my people," he snapped his fingers, "just like that?"

The girls remained quiet as they kept an eye on everyone around them.

Negan called to one of his men. "Fat Joey, come here." A heavy-set man with pretty eyes, brown curly hair and a beard walked slowly over to where they stood.

"Yes, sir?"

Negan pointed to Michonne's group, who stood tall glaring at him, then pointed to his people still smarting from the scuffle in the bathroom, "See this here, this is the kind of feistiness we need for our organization. Look at 'em, not one of them is breathing hard, and they're mad," he smacked Fat Joey on the shoulder, "and, they just came out of a fight with chicks who look like dudes. Well, not you Sherry, you _look_ like a pussy."

He hooked an arm around Joey, who didn't seem very happy to have all of Negan's attention and pulled him along with his pacing, "Look how they're dressed. Who do they remind you of?"

Fat Joey opened his mouth to answer, then nervously shut it before saying shyly, "Like women in long coats?

Negan moved so fast, he scared almost all of his crew, grabbing Joey by both shoulders and yelling in his face, "Don't you fucking watch movies? Simon!" He gestured to the older looking man that was balding with a handlebar mustache and looking like the villain dressed in black from old cartoons.

"Who do they look like to you?"

Simon adjusted his pants, "I think with the long leather coats, I'd say they remind me of them folks from The Matrix."

Negan smacked Joey on the shoulder again, "See! He gets it. The Matrix. He pushed the worrisome man closer to Maggie, "Hmmm, you can be Trinity," he pointed at Sasha, "You're Morpheus," and then his eyes landed on Michonne, who never let up on keeping eye contact with him, "And, you must certainly be Neo."

Negan reached out and grasped one of Michonne's dreads and rubbed the loc between his finger, "You owe me for beating up my girls."

* * *

Rick paced inside the van as Andre, Judes, and Carl searched for more information on the gang, while Glenn searched through his binoculars for any sighting of Michonne, Maggie, and Sasha.

A couple of minutes later, Glenn's voice over the radio filled the room, "I still can't see over the civilian's heads… wait… I can see Michonne. Somebody… I think it's… the leader is touching her hair!"

Morgan could be heard growling, "What in the mother fuck!"

All rational thought left Rick as he turned to fly out the door to bust his way inside the building, disregarding any strategy he had planned. He jumped out of the van and would have made it halfway down the alleyway if it wasn't for Shane grabbing him. Rick would have gone through each floor and shot every person that stood in the way of him reaching his queen.

"Rick, stop! I wanna go in there too, but we have to stick with the plan." Shane held onto a struggling Rick turning him around to face him. Shane grabbed Rick's tactical vest for good measure, "Yeah, I know… patience comin' from me is weird. But that's our girls in there and I don't wanna do anythin' that'll get them hurt."

Everyone on the team chimed in:

 **Morgan:** " _That's right."_

 **Judes:** _"We'll get everyone out safe, sir."_

 **Carl:** _"I didn't know you were dating the Commander's daughter, that's cool."_

 **Andre:** _"Can we focus, please?"_

 **Glenn:** _"I'm 'bout ready to shoot one of these motherfuckers."_

Their usually calm and quiet Glenn flying off the handle was what brought Rick back to his senses.

Taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders to relieve the tension, Rick appealed to the agitated sniper, "Glenn…Glenn, Shane's right. I lost my head there for a minute. I'm straight now. Now, it's your turn to get your head in gear, buddy. Don't shoot anybody just yet."

He took another fortifying breath and gave his orders, "Everyone knows the plan, take out the ones on the targeted floors. Secure them with zip-ties and duct tape. I don't want them screamin' a warning to those on the 4th. Shoot only if they pull their weapon."

Shane had let him go and he spoke to Morgan and Glenn. "Team Two, on my signal, incapacitate the ones on the roof and Glenn, as soon as we enter, I want a report of all movement from these assholes. I want them all cleared before we take on the fourth floor."

Rick squinted and tilted his head as he eyed the alleyway where the bank building was located several blocks down, "We're goin' in."

* * *

Negan was pulling away from messing with Michonne's hair when he noticed the man next to her kept staring at him with a strange smirk on his face. He backed up, "What are you lookin' at fuckface?"

The man just stared wide-eyed at him and then dropped his gaze to what seemed to be Negan's crotch. The discount, hip-hop bank robber yelled his disgust, "Are you staring at my dick, old man? And, what's the stick for…think you gonna hit me with it?"

Now fear showed on his face when he felt all attention directed at him. Fearfully he kept silent.

Michonne narrowed her eyes at Negan and his group. No one spoke up to correct this fool or stand up for this frightened man. "He's blind, you idiot. If you took your head out of your ass for a minute, you'd notice that's a walking cane in his hand and not a stick for decoration."

A bit of embarrassment passed over Negan's features before he thinned his lips in a grimace, "Well, scuse the fuck outta me."

Michonne rolled her eyes and didn't give a fuck if they got pissed at her or not. She needed a good reason to get over to the window.

* * *

Rick, Shane, Andre, and Judes crouched near the entrance to the bank. He spoke quietly in the mic, "One-Eye, on my signal, cut their shit off. Bow-Staff and White-Cap, you know what to do. On three, two, one!"

Shane pushed open the entrance door and Rick went past, his gun raised in front of him. Andre and Judes followed. They fanned out with their guns up. The two that were guarding the bottom floor, ran out from opposite sides of the room and took hits to the knee by a blast of Rick's Colt and Shane's 12-Gauge. Andre and Judes, immediately zip-tied and placed duct tape over their mouths. Andre sent a message to Atlanta PD to come in and pick them up.

Rick picked up one of their sidearms and Shane picked up the other. The chambers were empty. Rick passed on this surprising bit of news.

They head for the second floor. They performed the same routine, with Carl on the outside providing them with intel on each suspect's position.

* * *

Michonne gently grasped the man by the elbow, "My name is Michonne and if you don't mind, I'm going to take you over to the right and have you sit down. I know you can do it yourself, but these so-called bank robbers have moved all the furniture around, disrupting your layout."

The man gave her a whispered, "Thank you."

Negan and gang stood speechless as they watched Michonne, backed up by Maggie and Sasha, escort the gentleman over to a seat, out of the way, and into the far corner. They took the opportunity to search above the customer's heads standing next to the windows and see if they could spot any of the SWAT team on the roof next door.

* * *

Morgan watched closely through the scope of his rifle. He knew his girls were smart and he waited patiently.

It didn't take long for Michonne to find a way to get near the window and search for any message or to give one. As soon as he saw her, he took out his penlight and sent a short message in Morse Code:

 **...Rick...Inside...**

 **...No...Bullets...**

 **...Wait...4...Distraction...**

 **...B...Ready...2...Engage...**

* * *

Michonne caught several flashes, reflecting off something shiny and after a few seconds of reading the Morse Code, she sighed in relief, her dad was out there, too.

The girls went back to stand in their original positions and looked at Negan, daring him to do something.

Negan was so impressed with the shade the women threw his way, that the man with the craggy beard just lifted the side of his mouth in a crooked smile, "See this is the kind of fresh meat we need in this group."

Regina, finally recovering from the hit on her back, pulled her gun and pointed it at Michonne. "No, we don't need these types of bitches in our group." Arat followed her fellow member's actions and pulled her weapon as well.

They moved closer to Michonne, raised the barrel and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

Morgan clapped a firm hand on Glenn, who lay on a folding cot where he could rest his cast as he held his sniper rifle. "The girls are gonna be okay. Now, what's this about you and Maggie? You know she's like a third daughter to me. She's a sweet girl and it's in your best interest to treat her like a gentleman."

Glenn froze in fear… he wanted to tell his boss the truth. He had moved in with Maggie and he's probably not going to leave once his leg heals. Keeping his eye on the scope, he braved enough to tell him, "I will, sir. I promise I will treat Maggie with the utmost respect."

"You'd better, or I'll have her kick your ass."

* * *

Rick and Shane were now on both sides of the glass doors leading into the bank. Andre and Judes were busy tagging and bagging the four henchmen they had knocked out on the third floor and releasing civilians. Morgan came through the coms, "Three on the roof, dispatched. Message sent to Katana to wait for a distraction. Get in there and get my girls."

Shane responded, "Will do, sir." To Rick, "We need something to create a distraction. Them folks don't seem too bright and it won't take much to catch their attention."

Rick holstered his gun as he nodded in agreement. When he let go of the Colt's grip, his hand bumped into Michonne's egg he forgot he'd put in his front pocket. "I know what will distract them."

He pulled out the pink silicone trinket and held it up for Shane to see, "Is that what the fuck I think it is?"

Rick grinned, "Nope." He pressed the tip of his finger onto the small indentation, turned it on then reached up and quickly pulled the door open and rolled the loud, vibrating toy onto the floor of the bank.

Because none of the robbers were watching the entrance, they didn't see Rick throw something into the lobby.

* * *

 _*Click Click*_

Regina pulled her gun back, puzzled. She opened the chamber and saw that there was no ammunition. "Where are the bullets?" She asked Negan.

Michonne let out a sigh of relief.

Negan went and snatched the weapon out of her hand and growled in her ear, "You dumb fuck. Why did you have to say that out loud? You think I'd really give a real weapon to any of you? They were only supposed to scare people into giving us the money, now our cover's blown. Keep quiet and let me fix this."

He gestured for Eugene and Simon to come to him. "I told you to put blanks in them, not leave 'em empty."

Eugene stammered out an apology, "Sir, I…I failed to conduct the allotment needed in getting the proper vacuous cartridges you required. However, I felt that the perception of a visual forced simulation would suffice."

Negan pushed him back, "Shut the fuck up, Eugene. Simon, how much loot out of the vault did we get?"

Simon held up his two-way and tried to get a message to the one in the bank's depository. "Negan, the radio isn't working."

"What?" He pulled out his radio and tried to speak to Gavin, "Gavin, Jared, can you hear me?" There was nothing but static. He told his right-hand man, "We gotta go, who's on watch?"

Simon was reluctant to answer, "I don't think anyone was watching the doors and we lost contact with everyone on the other floors."

Negan ran a hand down his face and tugged on his beard, "I can't believe how fucked up this job is. Alright, we leavin' this joint. Push everyone into the vault and we'll escape out the alley. Make sure Regina, Arat, Sherry, and Dwight are left in the back. The police can have them. I want Neo and her friends to come with us."

Michonne and the girls paid close attention to their body language and strained to listen to their conversation. She had already told Sasha and Maggie her father's message and they were just waiting for Rick's signal.

The last thing she thought he'd ever do was to throw her vibrator into the room.

All three watched as Rick quickly tossed the egg and stared in disbelief as the pulsating, buzzing sex toy rolled to a halt underneath a desk.

The dimwitted bank robbers panicked and ran to gather around their leader. Not seeing where the sound was coming from, they all yelled at the same time for Negan and Simon to do something because they thought a bomb had been thrown into the room.

Gavin and Jared came running out from the vault room because they heard the shouting. Eugene covered his face and tried to hide in a corner.

That's all the signal Michonne, Maggie and Sasha needed. While Negan and Simon tried to push off their people from crowding him, Michonne snatched the walking stick from the blind manager, "Excuse me, but I need to borrow this." She swung at the nearest thug who happened to be Regina and whacked her on the back of her knees. The surprise hit made the women crumble like a house of cards.

Sasha grabbed a chair and began pummeling people left and right and Maggie joined her.

While they went through the crowd busting skulls, the customers and office workers cowered over by the windows.

That's when Rick and his crew burst in, shouting out orders, "Hands up!" Judes went to get the hostages and pull them away for safety. Carl left the van to help since the rest of the gang captured downstairs, were now in Atlanta's custody.

He and Andre held up their rifles and directed some of the gang members to get on their knees.

Michonne, Sasha, and Maggie drew close to where Negan tried to hide behind Simon. Michonne pulled off her long coat and threw it over Simon's head. Then all three began to beat him with the stick and chairs.

Rick and Shane came up behind them, their guns pointed at Negan. When his right-hand man went down on the ground getting beat through a leather jacket, Negan knew the jig was up and raised his hands.

While Shane kept his shotgun pointed at Negan, Rick pulled the girls off Simon.

He held onto Michonne's waist longer than he should as he hugged her to him in relief.

* * *

After all the robbers had been secured with zip-ties, Rick focused on a still unsecured Negan.

Even though his plans had been thwarted by the police, Negan kept a creepy grin on his face. "Don't think you'll be seeing the last of me. This isn't my first crew to go down."

Michonne had gone and returned the walking stick to its owner and Negan pointed at her. "That one there is a keeper. When I come back, I'm taking these three ladies. Maggie looks so sweet and innocent but when she's mad, I bet she could ride my ass 'til sunrise. And, Sasha. Oh, Sasha with those dark cherry lips. She likes to cuss like me and I would love to have those wrapped around my dick. Michonne? She's gonna be my number one babe 'cause I'm pretty sure she could beat up everyone in my organization. I want to fuck that sweet, juicy ass… every night."

Shane was on the other side of the room with Sasha making sure she was alright, so he didn't hear him. Glenn, however, heard him through the coms. He spoke tightly as he raised his scope and put Negan in his crosshairs, "Colt… Sir, may I?"

Morgan, who was still sitting by his side, "You don't want to do that, son. I know how you feel and I want to go over there and do something myself. But you are an officer of the law and taking this man's life over words won't do anything but get you locked up." He put a hand on Glenn's arm and gently forced the rifle down, "Maggie is on her way over. Comfort her and don't worry about this gang. There are other ways…"

Rick in the meantime, pulled off his earpiece and handed his gun to Carl, who stood by his side typing his report into his tablet. "Hold this, please." He told the young rookie before calling Michonne over, "Michonne… Michonne, could you come here a second?"

Michonne gave Rick a puzzled look and put a comforting hand on Hershel's shoulder before leaving him, "Everything's okay, Hershel. Thanks for letting me borrow your stick. This nice officer, Andre, will take down your statement and then you can go home. Okay?"

"Thank you, Ms. Buchont."

"Call me Michonne and take care." She pat the young policeman on the back and let him go past for him to sit next to Hershel and ask him some questions. "Thanks, Andre. Be good to this guy, he's a real hero."

Andre smiled at her when he sat down, "Yes, Ma'am." He stopped her, "Oh, and congratulations."

She turned back, "For what?"

Andre pointed to a still-waiting Rick, "For that."

Michonne chuckled as she finally made her way over to Rick standing in front of a leering Negan, "What's up?"

Rick wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Oh, just wanted to tell you that Negan here says you got a sweet, juicy ass and he was gonna fuck it every night."

Michonne scrunched her nose at him, "He did?"

Negan looked confused, "Why the fuck are you telling on me?"

Rick gave his girl a soft kiss on the cheek and then set her back a little ways from him, "I told her so she knows that no one, especially not some dumb-shit worthless criminal, can talk about her that way and get away with it."

Michonne gave her man a worried look, "Uhm… Rick…"

He smiled back at her, "I got this, honey," then he turned back to a still smirking Negan.

Michonne waved her hands, trying to get Shane's attention but he was busy locking lips with Sasha, neither one paid attention to anything outside that corner.

All the other officers were busy, so she turned back and prayed that her dad would get Rick out whatever trouble he was about to bring upon himself.

Suddenly, Rick grabbed Negan's big ass gold chain and yanked the man toward him. He then raised his fist and hit Negan square in the throat. Rick let him go as he fell to his knees, choking with his hands holding his neck as he tried to breathe. Rick was about to bust him in the face when Negan snatched the charm off his necklace and smacked the officer's fist with it.

Michonne could have sworn she heard a bone crack as Rick yanked his hand back for a split second. He immediately shook it off and proceeded to go for another punch to Negan's face. However, Michonne got there first. "Oh, no the fuck you didn't!"

Negan didn't see her coming when she grabbed the bat out of his hand and with all her might, she whacked him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

With Michonne now standing in the way, Rick quickly switched his momentum, only to fall forward and land on a comatose Negan. He crashed onto him with a grunt as his broken hand hit the floor.

He yelled out in agony until Michonne crouched on her knees beside him. They completely forgot that Negan was under them when she helped him sit up and cradled his hand. "Aww, my baby got a boo-boo," she briefly placed an air kiss over his bleeding and broken knuckles, "Let's get you fixed up and you're moving in with me until this heals. And, you owe me a vibrator."

Negan began to groan underneath a sitting Rick and Michonne kneed him as she moved closer.

Rick placed his uninjured hand on her cheek, "I'll buy you a dozen more. Do you think Sasha will mind?"

They both looked over to the couple getting raunchy in the corner, "Nope," they laughed as they spoke at the same time.

 **THE END**

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and for the follows favs and comments. I really enjoyed writing this version of Richonne and got to slip in some of my other favs. I can't wait 'til Feb 25** **th** **, so I can get my cry on.**

 **Please let know your thoughts on this story.**

 **Have a wonderful weekend!**


End file.
